The Terminators: Army of Legend - Volume I (1997 - 2002)
by Sir Areis Lionheart
Summary: A young boy aspires to be a legendary military leader...thanks to the aide of many familiar characters, his dream comes true...and the Terminator Militia is born. Rated M: For Strong Language and War Violence DISCLAIMER: NOT ABOUT THE ROBOTIC TERMINATORS!
1. Prologue: Innocence Lost

_**Prologue**_:

-**''Innocence Lost...''**-

-**Connorsville, Illinois-**

**-_11 September 1996_-**

**-_0945 Hours_-**

_The soldier stands upon the ramparts atop a large, sandstone wall, sword drawn, staring out over the burning landscape. The world before him is charred and burned, baked, cracked, no foliage grows, and the trees are skeletal. "They're coming," an emerald green dragon, his companion, says from behind him, "Are you ready?"_

_The soldier nodded, "I'm always ready...URA!" and they charged down from the ramparts as the invading army appeared from beyond the horizon..._

"_Alex..._" came a distant voice, "_Alex...wake up, sweetie._"

His bright blue eyes slowly opened, tearing up at the sight of his mother.

"Are you okay?" she asked, picking him up and holding him.

He nodded, "Nightmare again..."

"Oh..." and she seemed disturbed, "Well, it was just a dream...anyway, go on and get dressed, we're going down to the park!"

His eyes brightened, "Ooh, I love the park!"

They walked across the street, heading down the bluff, across the soccer field and to the park. As soon as they entered, Alex, who was turning three today, immediately rushed to the swingset where he climbed on and pushed himself forward. All of a sudden, there wasn't a care in the world, his nightmare was forgotten, and beneath the bright, noonday sun, what was their to worry about? The bright white shirt he wore reflected the sunlight into his eyes, and even though it was really bright, he just squinted his eyes.

He laughed, having fun, and his mother, keeping a close eye on him from the seat of a bench, smiled. A couple of hours later, a noise, what sounded like a train, was still audible, even after half an hour. His mother was becoming increasingly concerned, especially considering that the noise was getting closer and much, much louder. Finally standing up, she walked over to him as she called over the roar of the drone, "Time to go, hon, we need to get back home!"

They left the park, his mother seemingly worried, but this confused the young boy greatly. She constantly looked back behind them, a look of fear and terror strong on her face. Just then, there a loud crack, and she cried out, turning to the left and watching as dark green-painted military tanks punched through the tress, rolling into the soccer field. Crying out, she picked up her son and ran even faster, just as artillery shells and rounds blasted around them. To their right, emerging from a baseball field, was an innumerable amount of tan-painted tanks. The two groups of machines fired upon each other, and all around them, oddly colored human beings ran past, shooting at each other with a variety of weapons.

Terrified and praying heavily, his mother sped forward, attempting to escape from the crossfire. Still, these green and tan men, looking like the toy army men, died all around them in gruesome ways, and his mother covered his eyes. Then, a mortar exploded nearby, sending the mother flying to the right and into a ditch at the base of the hill, unconscious. In the process, her son fell from her arms, landing in mud and rolling onto his back, white shirt now dark brown with mud and water. For an hour, the battle continued until the tan soldiers, having lost many of their numbers to the greens, began to retreat. The green troops continued to rain fire and hell upon the retreating tan forces, and as the Tan Army's leader, a short, stocky man named General Plastro, stumbled back towards the forest behind the baseball field to the west of the park, something caught his eye.

Looking in the ditch, he spotted a young boy and his mother, both unconscious. He walked over to them, rubbing his chin as he tried to decide what to do. He had no purpose for the mother, but the little boy...there was some sort of energy radiating off of the boy, he could sense great things about him. Grinning maliciously, he picked up the unconscious boy, carrying him off, leaving the mother behind.


	2. Chapter I: Pilot

_**Chapter I**_**:**

**-''Pilot''-**

**-Fort Plastro, Caribbean Islands-**

**-_2 July 1997_-**

**-_0600 Hours_-**

**-**_Ten Months Later..._**-**

General Alex Vaughn awoke to his blaring alarm clock. As much as he dreaded early mornings, the fort's commander-General Plastro-was briefing him today on a journey to Africa as part of an alliance-constructing mission. The war between the green and tan soldiers had been over for quite some time, but the united army was seeking to increase its alliance. General Vaughn was an excellent leader, a boy of high enthusiasm and loyalty, which explains how he rose from Private to General after merely a year of service.

Vaughn held long-standing aspirations of creating his own flourishing army...one he wanted to call "The Terminators". However, even General Plastro, who thought of Vaughn as his son, rejected the boy's dreams with a laugh. Vaughn himself was only four years old, and few respected his high authority, many envied him. He knew he was more than capable of running his dream army...and even now, a year and a half after the talks began, he still fought with Plastro to allow him.

"It's a lot of responsibility for one so young as yourself Alex," the General would say. He was a short, fat man, with a scrunched face, dark sunglasses, and a goatee. Being the proud and arrogant leader of the Tan Army, he himself was bright yellow...and a walking plastic toy...Toy Story in the flesh. He smoked cigar after cigar, one never saw him when he wasn't smoking.

"I know, General, but I can do it. Just give me a chance," Vaughn would reply. Laying down and lounging in a leather chair. He was short; skinny; with short, dirty-blonde hair; bright, large blue eyes, and pale skin. His garb consisted of an olive-colored officer's uniform, with four golden stars on each of his shoulders. His vest was colored by bars...representations of the vast amount of medals he had earned in his alarmingly short time here.

Vaughn climbed out of bed, relieved himself, and dressed. Looking at his uniform in a mirror. During the briefing, he was going to continue the talk, and pray he achieved. Once satisfied, he stepped out of the Lincoln-log barracks and into the cool, windy, predawn morning. Despite the early hour, the fortress was bustling with activity. Tan recruits were training, weapons were being packed for the journey, and a column of tan tanks wandered the dirt streets within the fort, on guard. The only lights were lanterns and torches in the windows of the log buildings-resembling Wild West towns-and on the side of the dusty, dirty roads. The grasses were yellow, trampled, thanks to lack of rain. Palm trees growing coconuts were everywhere, and horse-drawn carts transported goods.

The fortress had two walls, both made of upright wood logs tied together. However, the southern walls-the ones that faced the docks and the ocean, were made of gigantic bug-zapping strips fashioned into electric fences. The tans had grown smart after a lone green soldier infiltrated the fort, and the ginormous power strip powering the fences was inside the walls, between the two perimeter walls in the little corridor. Tan soldiers patrolled the ramparts of wood scaffolding, snipers drank coffee and chatted in the guardhouses throughout the perimeter, and the tan flag-a black Third-Reich-style eagle (minus the swastika) on a pale yellow background, hung from every building.

The smells were the usual, manure, gunpowder, and woodsmoke. Vaughn entered the offices. The lobby was bland, blue carpet, potted ferns and ficus, wooden chairs and tables, and magazines were all there was...as well as posters, propaganda such as "Uncle Sam Wants _You_ To Join The Tan Army!" Vaughn walked to the male secretary's bland oak desk.

"Can I help you?" The soldier asked, bored.

"I request council with the General."

"Right away, Alex."

He depressed a red button and said, "General Plastro, visit from Alex."

Plastro responded through the intercom, in his usual nasally voice, "Enter."

Vaughn entered the General's office, nothing more fancy than the lobby. He sat at his desk, typing on a typewriter by candlelight. The room smelled of coffee and cigars. "Welcome Alex, can I interest you in coffee?"

"Eh, no. Mountain Dew is fine."

Plastro handed Alex a can, "So, what brings you here?" Plastro began, lighting another cigar.

"The usual."

"Urgh, save me. Are your teammates ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I will meet you at the helipad to send you off, as for your proposal, I'll think about it."

Of course, the usual reply. Vaughn walked out of the office, put his helmet back on, and heard the General laughing. He shook his head in annoyance and stepped back out into the morning. Walking across the fort to the helipad.

At the helipad, the tan helicopter had arrived, and Vaughn saw his unit of soldiers, completing cargo load and boarding. Colonel Grimm, the green commander, uttered a hello in his gruff voice, reached into a crate and handed Vaughn his circa 1941 M1 Garand rifle, and a pack of clips. The Colonel, green as grass, was tall, skinny, with a long, wrinkly face that gave him the appearance of a bloodhound, and a neat, tuxedo-style military uniform.

Vaughn boarded the chopper, Grimm took the controls, and the helicopter took off into the dark-blue morning.

-**Savannah: Africa-**

**-**_**3 July 1997**_**-**

**-**_**1032 Hours**_**-**

The helicopter landed in the small tan base in the heart of Africa's Sahara Desert. Vaughn was asleep, holding his rifle as if it were a teddy bear. Grimm crawled back and gently shook the General up. He slowly opened his eyes, yawned and climbed out into the stunning heat. The sun was peaked at high noon, the air was hot, dry, and windy. Alex and the other four members of his squad were handed two canteens of ice cold water each.

Suddenly, a young tan soldier called, "General Vaughn!"

He ran up to them and saluted.

"At ease," Alex replied.

"Sir, Lieutenant Derek Anderson will be your field contact-guide-for this expedition. He's over there."

The soldier pointed to a large tent, desert camouflage canvas cloth blowing in the hot, arid breeze. The group entered the tent, and a young, average sized, average weight man with black hair; hazel eyes, acne, and tan, wearing large glasses approached. "General Vaughn I presume?"

"Yes."

"I expected you to be..."

"Older? Yeah, surprise!" Vaughn said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah...right...um..."

"So where's our destination?"

"C'mon, I'll bring you there."

They climbed into a jeep and drove off. After an hour, the jeep stopped, and everyone dismounted.

"We're walking?" One of Vaughn's troops complained.

"Yes, this is as close as we can get," Anderson replied.

"Why?"

"Wildlife preserve."

"Damn. Okay."

The jeep left, and they continued walking deeper into the Sahara. Two hours later, a strange rock formation appeared. "Cool!" One of Vaughn's men exclaimed, "What's that?"

"Pride Rock, your destination," Anderson replied.

"Yeah! We're finally there!"

"Not quite," Alex replied intelligently, "Miles and miles of flat, mostly tree-less land. It could be five minutes or five hours away, it's hard telling."

"Correct," Anderson replied, astounded.

Twenty minutes later, they walked up a ramp and onto the rock.

"Knock knock!" Anderson called into the cave, "Visitors!"

One of Alex's men turned to the General and whispered, "Our friends can live there can they?"

Alex shrugged and they entered the cave. Vaughn was a little nervous. The cave was full of lions, all glaring hungrily at them. Anderson walked, calm, as if he knew all of them. They entered the back room of the cave, "Mufasa!" Anderson exclaimed, bowing.

The noble, graceful lion Mufasa stood and asked, "Yes?"

Alex was about to speak, but was interrupted by one of the members of his squad...a captain. Vaughn knew this routine, they didn't think he was capable of diplomacy. Suddenly, the captain said, "Alex, why don't you go wait outside, this shouldn't take long."

Without a word, Alex submitted and stepped outside. He sat on the rock, legs dangling over the edge, as he watched lion cubs playing happily. One male cub glanced over at Alex and stared at him for a few minutes. He turned his attention back to his female playmate, only to return to the human, observing in silence. The cub suddenly nodded Alex down.

Unsure of whether or not it was an invitation, Vaughn stayed in his spot, watching in serene silence. The male lion then began to breakaway from the group, returning to the rock. His female counterpart watched him, confused, then followed. The two cubs sat down beside Vaughn, who didn't dare to breathe, let alone move.

"Hi!" The male cub said, glancing at him strangely, "You're a funny looking lion, haven't seen you around."

"Oh come on Simba, don't pick on him!" The girl replied.

"I'm not picking on him Nala, just saying hi."

"H...hi?" Vaughn said, unsure.

"Hi!" Simba replied, "What's your name?"

"Vaughn, Alex. I'm a General."

"A General Mister Alex?"

"Sorry, Alex is my first name," Vaughn smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry. Nice to meet you Alex! My name's Simba, and this is Nala."

"Nice to meet you," Nala replied.

"Hey...you want to play hide-and-go-seek?"

"I'd love to," Vaughn replied happily.

As they began, Alex still seemed unhappy, and Simba noticed. "Hey...what's wrong Alex?"

"Nothing. Just trying to figure out how I'm gonna talk my boss into letting me start my own army."

"You're gonna start an army? Cool! Can I join?"

"Will your dad let you?"

"No, probably not."

The sun sank, and Mufasa called Simba and Nala back. Alex followed them and found his group finishing their talk. The lions did not want any part in the alliance, and the captain seemed exasperated. "If you change your mind, just let our guys at the base know."

"I will," Mufasa replied.

"Hey dad?" Simba asked, "Can I join Alex's army?"

The captain, retaining his smile, turned and glared at Alex with angry eyes. They left abruptly as Mufasa rejected Simba's request. Walking back to base, the captain turned to Alex, "What were you _thinking_! You know how we feel about your army! Mufasa rejected us, and the fact you tried to rope his own son into your private army? Now he might never think about joining! This mission was a bust because you won't shut up about your army!"

"I thought that if Simba joined, Plastro would reconsider..."

"No! If anything, you will be let off with a dishonorable discharge and a kidnapping charged! I can't believe this! I'm reporting to Plastro."

"Don't!"

"It has to be! This army-dream of yours is nonsense and out of control!"

Night broke, and Alex was awakened by a rapping on the barrack window. He got up, opened the window, and jump when Simba and Nala hopped inside. "What are you doing here?" Alex whispered, "If they catch you-"

"I don't care what my dad says, I want to join," Simba said, "Even if it means sneaking away."

"And wherever Simba goes, I go," Nala added.

After some hesitant thought, Alex nodded, "Okay," he replied, "But we need to leave now before our guys wake up. The rest of my squad will be around me once they wake up, and it will be impossible to keep you guys secret...we need to get a head start..."

Alex got dressed, packed quickly, and hopped out through the window. The cubs followed him. Quietly, he sneaked through the sleepy camp, sticking to the shadows and hiding behind everything. They stumbled to the helipad, saw an unlocked helicopter, and entered. Quickly, Alex started the helicopter, and took off into the dark, cold, midnight skies.

Alex expertly landed the helicopter. He killed the engine and climbed out into the warm night. The guards around here seemed confused at the early return, even more so when the two lion cubs hopped out beside him. Without a word, Alex hurried across the fort towards Plastro's office, Simba and Nala in tail. He entered the lobby and demanded at the receptionist, "I need to see Plastro."

"He has no appointments with you Alex, besides he's busy..."

"I don't care, I need to see him, now."

"I can't..."

The two lions entered the building and stood beside the General.

"Okay...go ahead..."

Alex and the two cubs entered the General's office. Plastro was speaking with two soldiers when they entered. Irritated at the interruption, yet puzzled as well, Plastro waved the two soldiers off. Once they were gone, he queried, "What are you doing back so soon? You aren't due back till tomorrow."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

Simba and Nala hopped onto the desk. Simba then excitedly said, "We want to join Alex's army!"

"Where did you..." Plastro began.

"Found them," Alex answered, a sly smile on his face.

"And you want your army?"

"Yes."

"Can you even handle the responsibility?"

"Yes."

"Fine then. You can have your army...but you will be in charge of training them, you will pay for them, you will pay any needs they..."

"I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine then."

"Thank you sir," Alex saluted.

"Yes, yes sure, goodbye now General."

They left the office and Alex turned to his first two members. "All right, today...your training begins. Welcome, to the Terminators."


	3. Chapter II: Baptism by Fire

_**Chapter II**_**:**

**-''Baptism by Fire''-**

**-Above Nsanity Island-**

**-_One Year Later: 7 July 1998_-**

**-_0545 Hours_-**

"All right! We're landing in NSanity Island in less than five minutes! Alpha Squad is already on the ground, the _LKA_-the Little Kid Army as we're calling them-are already attacking," Sergeant Hawk, a green sergeant, leader of Bravo Company, and also the man who infiltrated Fort Plastro single-handedly during the Green and Tan War, announced, "General you and your soldiers will lead the invasion party."

"Yes sir!" Alex called.

Captains Simba and Nala both saluted and replied in perfect unison, "Yes sir!"

"Good to hear, now, let's move! Move! MOVE!"

The helicopter landed on the beach, emptying its passengers.

Alex yelled, "Simba, Nala, on me! Sarge, you're on point."

Alex lit one of the torches on the beach and pulled it out, wielding it. They trudged through the mud. It had rained all morning. They trudged through the jungle and eventually wandered onto the frontlines. Like the Revolutionary War, the LKA, young kids and their imaginary friends brought to life by the mutation serum, in their deep green uniforms fought on one side of the battlefield while the tan and green armies fought on the other. Here Alex held his unit back. He opened his pack and revealed a box of syringes with a green liquid inside, then he revealed a gun...meant to insert hypodermic needles.

"What's that?" Sarge asked.

"Mutation serum, I've been working on it for two years."

"Tested?"

"Yes...me."

He gave Sarge and the cubs the serum. It took effect quickly.

"One downside," Alex said, "Its makes you tired...stay awake."

Their vision increased, their senses sharpened, they felt sick, but felt as if electricity was pulsing through their veins. Alex withdrew his swords, and he and his unit charged the opposing forces, tearing through them with ease. To someone, they attacked like the Spartans from 300. Both armies were stunned by their supernatural warfare. They tore through the enemy, but more came.

Now behind enemy lines, they charged into the forest towards the power plant the LKA had taken during their initial raid. Alex leaped fifty feet in the air and slammed onto the roof of the power plant. From up here, he observed the battle as the two cubs dispatched the radioman ordering air strikes. Radio secure, the only way was down.

"Well hello there," came a sinister voice.

Alex turned, only to see a fist crash into the side of his face. Stunned, he backed away, and fell through the skylight of the four-story power plant.

Alex forced his eyes open, and sat up. His head pounded, his back ached, and there was broken glass surrounding him. He felt warmth on the back of his head, and used his serum-given powers to heal it. He had landed on a metal catwalk. The room was extremely hot, and to his left, he saw lava being poured from a massive metal bucket into another massive bucket below...not only was it a power plant, Neo Cortex and the LKA were using it as a smelting plant as well.

"Well, well. Welcome back sleepy-head," the voice said laughing. A silhouette appeared in front of Alex, and the General shielded his face as the barrel of an MP40 submachine gun appeared in his face.

He felt around to grab his carbine, but the attacker beat him to it, picked up the rifle, and threw it into the magma. Alex watched it fall and land in the lava with a flare of fire. The attacker coked the _machinenpistole_ but growled in pain. Alex opened his eyes and saw Simba slash his back. "Alex!" He cried.

The man picked the fighting cub up and threw him aside. He slid off the catwalk and grabbed on with his claws. Looking down and seeing the lava pit below him. "_ALEX_! Help!"

"Simba!"

Another painful blow to the face, and Alex went down, blood running from his busted lip. He healed it with ease and looked up to see the attacker holding the gun again. "_DABA GAYOU!_"

"What-" the attacker began. He was struck and was knocked backwards against the steel rail along the catwalk. Disoriented he leaned back and fell over the rail, screaming as he plummeted into the molten steel. Suddenly, an orange, furry animal in blue jean shorts appeared, helping Simba back on the catwalk, "Thanks..." He said.

Nala appeared from above, screaming down through the broken skylight, "Are you guys okay?"

"Fine," Simba replied, "Peachy."

Alex walked up to the creature that saved them, "Hi," he said, "Thanks."

"_Gaba daba dayo. Baba duwaba_?"

"Excuse me?"

"_Ba-ba...du-wa-ba_."

"I don't..."

"_Dobu daba_."

They left the power plant. The LKA were retreating, and the Greens and Tans cheered. Alex led the creature to Plastro, who couldn't understand his language. Then, he had an idea...

"Hey, restrain him."

"Why?" Plastro asked.

"I have an idea."

They did so...hesitantly. The creature was confused, but didn't resist.

"Alright, listen, just...you'll feel a little pain, but just remain calm okay?"

He nodded.

Alex then pulled out the injection gun and a fresh syringe. "What is that?" Plastro asked.

"Quiet for a moment."

Alex then loaded the gun, placed the barrel against the creature upper arm, and depressed the trigger. The creature made a noise, then said, "Ow! What was that for!"

"Hey! It worked!" Simba cheered.

"What worked? Wait...what am I saying?"

"Welcome to the world of English...uh..."

"Crash, Crash Bandicoot."

"I'm Alex, this here is Simba, and Nala."

"So General," Plastro asked, "What will you do with him? Recruit him to your army?" Plastro laughed at this.

"I'd join," Crash said.

"What?" Plastro was struck silent.

"I'd join, it might be cool."

Alex smiled slyly at Plastro, who just bowed his head and sighed.

"Welcome to the Terminators," Alex told Crash.

-_**Fort Plastro, Caribbean Islands**_**-**

**-**_**12 November 1999**_**-**

**-**_**0720 Hours**_**-**

Alex slept soundly, Simba and Nala at his feet. They slept together in a ball, giving them an appearance similar to yin and yang. Crash slept across the room, a book on medicine lying open on his chest. He had decided to train to become a medic, as the Terminators needed one.

Alex's alarm clock went off, and the four awoke. Today, war games began, and this was the perfect opportunity for the General to show off his growing army. First, Plastro had worked in an appointment with the Terminators. Alex sat up, showered, dressed, and led his team to the offices. They kept their meeting with Plastro, who was briefing them on the course, and telling that the use of their powers was illegal. They agreed, and left to the armory. During the meeting, Plastro had told Alex to run the firing course...that he would be trained with a _machinenpistole_. Vaughn didn't mind, it was a great step from the M1 Garand he had been using.

The sun peaked, and Alex emerged from the firing course. He had mastered the firing test, was found to be deadly accurate, and now managed a dual-wield MP40. "Hey!"

Alex turned to see his team arrive. Crash hugged him, "Awesome man! Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Alex said.

"C'mon, let's go to the training fields," Nala stated.

The war games had already began by the time they arrived. Progress was quick, and Alex feared there would be nothing left by the time they arrived. Right when they did so, however, the live-round weapons had come in, and now tanks with paintball shells were rolling around, blasting soldiers away. The Terminators advanced, planting paintball landmines. They rushed back into the bushes alongside the road, and watched as the tank struck the mines. One tank down...and then the air raid sirens began.

The Terminators looked up, shielding their eyes as the hundreds of planes appeared.

"What the-" Crash began, "What are those?"

"Part of the Games?" Simba asked.

"I...don't think so..." Vaughn replied.

"Go. GO! RUN!"

The bombers lowered and dropped their payload. The training fields engulfed in flames, and Alex saw the silhouetted falcon on the wings...LKA.

"GO!"

Suddenly, the anti-aircraft artillery buzzed to life and began firing. Over the radio, a frantic voice declared, "MARINE TANKS INCOMING!"

The Battle of Fort Plastro had begun...

"Crash!"

The sergeant ran up to the general, "Yes sir?"

"Go get some ammunition...we'll need it."

"Yes sir."

"Simba, take Nala and man a couple of those AA guns."

"Alright Alex."

"I'm gonna get down there and reinforce the south gate. Go!"

The group broke apart, separating and going different ways. Alex made his way to the garages, found a tank, climbed in, and took off, crashing through the garage door.

The radio buzzed in between static, "Argh! There's...many of 'em! We can't...them off...longer! They're...south gate...can't...overpowered!"

"I'm on my way," Alex stated.

A plane charged overhead, a ball of fire trailing from the tail, and crashed into the road. Alex turned sharply and took the tank through barracks. Explosions shook the world, and the fortress was on fire. Vaughn took the tank through the barrack wall and back onto the street. The south gate was in full view...and burning brightly. Suddenly, it exploded, sending splinters and steel shrapnel flying every which way. Four sea tanks entered, shooting mounted flamethrowers. Soldiers rushed down to meet the invaders, but were brought down by the flamethrowers and mounted MG42s from the Panzers.

Alex shouted through the radio, "South Gate had been breached! Repeat! South Gate has been breached!"

"Repel those forces Alex!" Plastro commanded, "We can't let them in any further!"

"On it sir!"

Alex edged the tank in, and opened fire on the forces. He destroyed the Panzers, the metal corpses creating a barricade in the gate. Suddenly, the tank violently shook. Alex was thrown against the periscope that enabled him to see. He fell to the cold metal ground, blood running freely from a gash in his head. The tank was on fire...

Crash sped onto the ramparts, bazooka in hand, and began firing at the wave of tanks. Bringing them down one by one. Once he ran out of ammunition, he set up his MG42, and began firing on the infantry that sped at them. An enemy bomber was shot down, he could feel the heat as the plane went down in a ball of fire and crashed into a building. A tank shell suddenly exploded nearby, and Crash was thrown backwards by the shock wave. Stunned, he picked himself up...he couldn't hear.

Several places tickled, as if a million bugs were crawling on him...he was healing. Another explosion, Crash was sent forward again, and his hearing snapped back into place. Another explosion, and he was knocked unconscious.

Simba and Nala were on a spree. Manning an anti-aircraft turret was extremely easy, and they hardly had any problems at all. They had destroyed most of the bombers, and were now itching to get out and fight everything else...bloodlust...the thrills of battle. They fought hard, but more bombers were coming in at an alarming pace...and now...they were going kamikaze on the anti-aircraft turrets.

One by one, the turrets were destroyed and the cubs hardly had time to escape before they were destroyed. "There's no hope!" Simba called, "Nala, we need to find the others and get out of here!"

"But what about Alex? How will he think?"

"We're not gonna survive! There's too many! We're completely surrounded on this island!"

Nala, crying, nodded, "Let's go!"

Dazed, Alex climbed out of the destroyed tank, his whole body was healing at once, it sapped his energy. He then realized, the healing would continue until it was done. It couldn't be stopped. If it ran out of "magic" it would sap his life force...and kill him. He had to learn to control it. He limited the amount of magic healing his wounds, struggling to maintain voluntary control and to also concentrate on the battle at hand. Limping, he made his way to a helicopter, climbed in, started the engine and searched the skies for his allies.

He saw Simba and Nala, and he lowered, calling to them over the roar of the chopper's engines, "Get in! Hurry!"

Without a moment's hesitation, they did.

Crash slowly came to. He was on the ground, the ramparts above him had burned through, and his body...suffering from burns...was healing. He shielded his eyes as a helicopter lowered, and he saw Alex appear. In slow motion, Alex ran over to him, dragged him to helicopter, and with the aid of the lions, he was pulled onto the floor of the chopper.

"Heal him!" He distantly heard Alex command.

The cubs nodded, and both set to work on healing him. Comforted by the feeling of their magic running through his veins, sleep overcame him.

The helicopter disappeared below the horizon as Fort Plastro went up in a huge ball of fire.


	4. Chapter III: The Void Conspiracy

_**Chapter III**_**:**

**-''The Void Conspiracy''-**

**-Fort Ozark, Caribbean Islands-**

**-_14 November 1999_-**

**-_0808 Hours_-**

Alex landed the helicopter on the beach and climbed out. The rest of the Terminator army climbed out as well. They were standing before a massive plot of land, tamped, and surrounded by bulldozers and cranes. "What's this?" Crash asked.

"Fort Ozark," Alex replied, "It's secretly been in construction for about two months."

"What's the purpose?"

"Our first fortress."

"It's unfinished..."

The General began to glow orange and then closed his eyes. Suddenly, an orange light shot from his open eyes and hands, and the fortress appeared. It looked like a building's disintegration into ash played backwards. It materialized out of nowhere. After five minutes, the glow fizzled out and the fort stood, finished.

"What did you do?" Simba asked, shocked.

"Finished the fort."

"How?"

"The mind of a Terminator is strong."

They entered the fort, empty...

"There's nothing here."

"Not yet, but tomorrow, we'll start recruiting non-mutant soldiers."

"But General, will this work?"

"I'm not a General anymore."

"Yes you are..."

"My name is Commander Alex Vaughn, leader of the Terminator Military."

"We're declaring independence, Commander?"

"Yes. Rest easy, tomorrow, we expand."

Commander Vaughn and his troops sat at a table in the local cantina, waiting for recruits, on occasion, someone would come by and sign up. But as the day waned, troop count was still small. The Commander, working closely with the American government, had broadcasted an advertisement and the growing Terminators cheered when the USA had recruited over four thousand soldiers for the army.

They arrived the next morning, and immediately began training. However, as the mutants of the Terminator army, Alpha Company, finished training, Commander Vaughn set to work on finding more troops. Then Jazz appeared...

Rain poured one rainy day, and a young, green rabbit with a red headband requested a meeting with the Commander. He entered the Commandant's Mansion, the Commander was in the library of the mansion, sitting in a black leather chair, petting his two cats. Jazz Jackrabbit entered the beautiful room. Stained, cherry wood floors, Victorian wallpaper, a marble fireplace, and the leather and carved wood furniture were the highlights. Jazz sat beside the Commander, who then ran the interview and passed the rabbit an application.

He quickly filled it out, and the rabbit left. Alex's mind was already made up, the rabbit held a certain air to him that the Commander quickly grew fond of. One last cursory glance, and the Commander made a call.

Private Jazz Jackrabbit met the Commander while Alex was preparing for a mission out to some place known as "Zone A". It was an alliance building mission, as well an escort and defend mission. The Terminators would grow use to escort missions, as they grew in popularity and size.

"Welcome aboard, Private. We were just on our way," Commander Vaughn stated, cleaning his weapon.

"Where do you want me?" Jazz replied.

"Hop on," Crash stated, "And welcome to the team, Newbie."

"Hey Newbie, hand me the gun oil," Crash commanded.

Jazz did, "Why am I the Newbie again?"

"You're new, easy answer."

"Oh...well...um."

Crash began cleaning his rifle. An awkward silence clung to the air. The Commander was toying with his telekinesis, lifting various objects. He was talking to Crash via their telepathy, and having yet to fully control his powers, Jazz couldn't figure out how to tap into the combined thought "bank" of the team, and thus only picked out bits and pieces of the conversations. He couldn't yet actively participate in the telepathic conversations...and they knew it.

He felt left out, and from the tidbits of conversation he picked up, they were talking about him.

Suddenly, there came a rapping on the metal wall, "Five miles till the airstrip!"

The tanks came to an abrupt stop, and the Terminators dismounted. "C'mon Jazz!" Crash said, slapping the jackrabbit on the back, "Our ride's here."

The tanks drove onto the back of the plane, and the Terminators boarded.

"Next stop, Emerald Coast!" the pilot called.

The island came into view. It was extremely foggy, and the Emerald Coast was far from green. Ice and snow clung thickly to the island. From the cockpit of the gunship, Crash asked through the radio, "What exactly are we doing here?"

"Alliance building mission," Simba replied.

"This will be interesting," Jazz stated with a shake of the head.

"Nah! It'll be a breeze, hope you dressed warmly," the Commander stated with a laugh.

"Damn," Nala replied, "I'm not meant for icy climates."

"Meh, you'll get used to it," Alex replied, "Eventually."

"Thanks for the reassurance."

"Ayup."

The gunship landed on an ice floe, and the Terminators hopped out.

"Good Lord it's cold out here!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Nah! Stop being a baby," the Commander teased, "It's cool...but not bad."

"It's snowing!"

"Point is?"

It was cold, windless, and snow rained lazily down on the darkening land. "So you are the Terminators I've heard about?" Came a powerful, rather sarcastic voice from behind.

The team turned to face a blue hedgehog, laying in the crook of a glacier, relaxing.

"Really? Sonic, I expected older people," said a voice, much younger.

"Well, Tails, if they're good, they're good I guess."

"I don't know, don't trust them," came a third voice.

"Lay off of them, Knuckles," Sonic said, and the red echidna just grunted.

The four appeared, standing across from the Terminators.

Sonic asked, "So, what's your names?"

The Commander ran the usual introductions, Sonic countered by introducing his group.

"So you are the Terminators?" A yellow fox, Tails, asked.

"Aye," Jazz replied, "We are."

"Cool," Sonic replied, "Listen, we're gonna need your help."

"Why?"

"A creature named Void is raising terror throughout the world. It destroyed the master emerald, and now the island's in chaos. We need help to stop the terror."

"How?"

Sonic led them up the hill and pointed to a nearby creature, "See that monster looking thing?"

"Yes."

"That is holding one of the pieces of the emerald."

"What do we do?"

"Destroy the monsters, take the emeralds, and restore the emerald."

"Okay," the Commander said, "Jazz, do the honors?"

"Will do," the jackrabbit replied.

He pulled out his rifle, and screwed on a scope and silencer. He then loaded the sniper, took aim, and fired. In a spray of green, the creature collapsed, and Simba rushed forward, pulling the necklace with the emerald from the corpse's neck. The cub rushed back to his team. "THAT was easy," he replied.

"Incoming!" Alex cried as they were surrounded by creatures.

Jazz stood, put away his rifle, revealed a pistol, and fired. The Commander engaged in hand-to-hand combat fighting the beast, then he withdrew the beast's sword, and lopped its head off with it. More arrived, and the Terminators attacked. The battle was short, but with a pocketful of crystals, there was still more to collect

Suddenly, there came a growl, and a massive bird swooped down, picking up the group in a massive talon, and throwing them on its back.

Dazed...blindingly bright sun light...The Commander started from his unconsciousness, feeling around. He felt wood, and looking down from his current position, he appeared to be on a bird-shaped ship. The way the boards were laid on the deck, he was amazed that the deck looked similar to a pirate ship.

_Where am I?_ he thought, _What is this place?_

"Commander!"

Alex turned to see Jazz running up to him.

"What is this? What's going on?"

"I don't know Jazz."

"Where are we?"

"I wish I knew."

Suddenly, several large birds appeared above them, dropping more of those creatures onto the back of the bird.

"You guys ready?" Sonic asked, appearing next to them.

"Of course," the Commander replied.

"Then let's go," Sonic began to spin dash towards the creatures, the Commander meanwhile revealed his MP40s and opened fire. Shooting them down. Suddenly, the others appeared as well on the lower decks. Crash called up to Alex, "They have those emerald pieces!"

"Collect them!" Knuckles commanded, narrowly avoiding a creature's punch.

Ejecting the used clips, the Commander re-holstered his _machinenpistole_s and unsheathed his swords. He did a front flip off the upper deck and came down, slicing one of the monsters into thirds. He ran around, slashing the monsters and retrieving the fallen crystals.

Ten of those birds appeared again, this time dropping bombs on the Fire Bird, whom screeched at the explosions and began to go down.

"Nuts!" Jazz exclaimed, "They've hit us! We're going down!"

"Brace yourselves!" The Commander ordered.

The Fire Bird lost altitude, then took a nose-dive and plummeted. It crashed into the ground, the force of impact sending the Terminators on board flying every which way. The downed bird slid across the ground by momentum...then stilled.

The Commander stumbled off the downed bird, disoriented. His whole body tingled as he healed. The others stumbled drunkenly to his side. Crash pressed two fingers to the bird's jugular veins...no pulse. "It's dead," the bandicoot stated, panting.

"What happened?" Simba asked, dizzy, and struggling to maintain balance.

"We crashed," Jazz replied, trying to stand.

"Where are we _now_?" Nala asked.

Sonic said, "Nature Zone."

They were in a clearing in the middle of a forest. A massive waterfall ended in a river that ran down the center of the clearing, dividing it in half. A wooden bridge connected the two halves of the clearing together...even worse, the place was crawling with those creatures, relaxing. Without a word, Jazz assembled his sniper began firing at isolated targets. They went down...and nobody seemed to notice the corpses.

"This is too easy," Jazz stated, firing again.

"Sometimes people get lucky and karma's on our side," Tails said, "Others...well...we're in trouble."

"So...Commander..." Sonic began.

"Ayup?" He replied, reloading his MP40s.

"What exactly does it take to join your army?"

"An interview and an application. But I'll cut the interview for you are your buddies, I can't be bothered right now to deal with it."

"Show me the paper, I'll sign up."

"We will, too," Knuckles said, the remainder of their party around him.

"Awesome," the Commander replied, "Mind if I put your names in for Alpha Company? That's our elite

unit. I.E, us."

"Go ahead," Sonic replied.

"Cool."

They shook hands.

"We got company!" Jazz called, hurrying to withdraw his Colt .45.

They engaged the approaching creatures, dispatching them with relative ease, and retrieving dropped

emeralds. Suddenly, one of the creatures stepped forward and said, "Void been expecting you."

The Terminators lowered their weapons, still keeping them cocked and ready to fire.

"Void has?"

"Yes."

"Oh really? And uh...how do we meet this 'Void'?"

Those monsters surrounded them, disarming them, and tying their limbs together.

"Come with us," the creature replied.

Night fell upon the world. The streamlined, steam, mag-train sped along the magnetized rails. Apparently, the creatures didn't know that passengers were supposed to go inside the train...instead, everyone was tied on the roof of the caboose.

"I understand the need for protection...but was binds really necessary?" The Commander asked.

"Yes," the obvious leader of the group answered.

"Explanation please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

No reply.

Alex sighed.

The train sped on into the night.

Alex began to cut the ropes binding with a blade hidden in his boot. When he was free, he set the others loose, picked up the weapons tossed in a pile, and silently dispatched the sleeping enemies. He whispered to his team, "Alright, we need to take this train. If we can get to the engine, we might be able to stop this.

"Aren't they taking us to Void?" Tails asked, retrieving the emeralds.

"Perhaps, but more than likely, its a trap."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't, gut feeling. C'mon! Let's go!"

They sped to the front of the train, jumping from car to car, surprised at the alarming absence of enemies. When they finally arrived at the head, they saw the bomb...

"I knew it!" The Commander exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do?" Sonic asked

"I don't know."

"We don't even know where Void is..."

"I don't know! If you have a plan, please care to share, else we will be blown to pieces."

The bag of gems the Commander held then began to glow, and he felt lightweight, as if he weighed nothing, he then began to float.

"What?" Knuckles asked, "What's going on?"

The others were floating as well and then...in the blink of an eye, they shot up off the train, into a cylindrical blue vortex tunnel. They sped along, watching as the Earth grew farther and farther way, giving out far into space...

"What's that?" Tails asked, pointing to a strange, ball-shaped light.

"I...I don't know," the Commander replied truthfully, watching as they were forced through the tunnel, and into the vortex.

The Terminators shot out of the vortex, landing harshly on the ground. They were in a huge, ball-shaped arena made out of air it seemed. They could walk on the walls and floor, as if gravity didn't matter, but their footprints, fingerprints, and all contact made permanent impressions on the strange, completely transparent walls. _Plasma_ the Commander thought. Everywhere they looked, they saw space. Nearby, they saw a spiral galaxy rotating slowly.

"What the-" Sonic began, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," the Commander replied truthfully.

"Welcome!" Came a powerful voice.

They looked up to see a woman, in long white clothes, with long, pink hair floating, and blood-red eyes glaring at them, hovering. "Void?" Tails asked.

"Aye, it is me. I've been waiting."

"So," I've heard the Commander replied, "Why are we here?"

"To die!"

She opened her palms and shot a bolt of lightning at them. They dodged and the Commander ordered, "Destroy her!"

The Terminators opened fire while Sonic and Knuckles used a spinning dash at her. Jazz grabbed a sword and charged at her, slashing. She dodged and countered with a bolt of electricity. Jazz was sent flying backwards, and Crash immediately was to his side. While she was concentrating on the crowd, the Commander broke away, blade in hand. He knelt on the ceiling, one hand resting on the surface of the ball, and propelled himself into the air, right above her. He came down, jamming his sword into Void's neck.

She let out an inhuman screech and exploded in a ball of light.

Void gone, the ball began to fade, and they were losing footing as anti-gravity kept them off the surface. Then, in a brilliant flash of white light, they were blinded. When their vision cleared, they were once more on the Emerald Coast. "What the-" Crash began, "What just happened?"

"Look!" Tails cried in joy.

The snow and ice began to melt, revealing the emerald grasses and frozen palm trees. Within minutes, the Emerald Coast was restored to its former beauty. "We did it," the Commander said in awe.

"So, can we join?" Sonic asked.

"Follow me," Alex replied. They boarded the waiting gunship, "Welcome to the team," he said, shaking his new soldiers' hands. The helicopter took to the skies and flew away, leaving the Emerald Coast behind.

Jazz stepped outside onto the balcony connecting to his room on the third floor of the Commander's Mansion in Fort Ozark. "Psst!"

Jazz looked around, and spied a shadowed figure hiding near a tree.

"Yes you! Rabbit! Down here!"

Jazz looked around, spying ivy growing up the wall to his right. He climbed down the ivy, landing on the grass, and approached the cloaked figure. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

The cloaked man replied, "It does not matter Rabbit, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh really?"

"If you accept, I will give you 500 grand cash now, another 500 come success."

"I'm listening..."

"I need you to do a little...digging...for me."

"Explain?"

The man whispered his mission to Jazz, handing him the envelope. Jazz checked it. 500 K, all in 100 dollar bills.

"Will you accept?"

"Yes," Jazz said, "I will."


	5. Chapter IV: The Choosing

_**Chapter IV**_**:**

**-''The Choosing''-**

**-Fort Ozark, Caribbean Islands-**

**-_24 May 2000_-**

**-_0616 Hours_-**

The Commander wandered around just outside the fortress. He sat on the beach, running the sand through his hands, and looking into the foggy morning. For the first time since their arrival, the fog was starting to lift, revealing an island. Curious, the Commander, closed his eyes, concentrated on the distant island's beach, and teleported himself. When he opened his eyes, the yellow glow surrounding him subsided, and he was on the beach of the island.

Curious, he explored, walking deeper into the woods. It was dark, and the tropical woods stole all light the sun provided. He occasionally saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but passed it off as animals and kept moving. He eventually emerged from the tropical forest and into a dry, prairie-like clearing. The emerald and gold grasses blew and danced with the wind. "Hello?" The Commander called.

"Who are you?"

Shocked, Alex twisted and saw a massive, green dragon standing before him.

"Did you talk to me?"

"Who else would?"

The dragon was a deep army green color, with two tan, slightly curved horns on his head, and massive, torn wings of a soft cream. His belly was cream-colored, his eyes were a deep emerald, his spines were all tan colored, matching his horns. He was deeply battle-scarred, about nine feet tall from claw to tip of horn and nine feet long, a tail of two or three feet long, and three tan claws on each of his paws. He also had a wingspan of ten to twelve feet from tip to tip, characteristic of his species.

"What's your name?" The Commander asked.

"You first."

"Alex Vaughn, I'm the Commander of the Terminator military."

"Alex?"

"Aye."

"I am Terran, a forest dragon from this fine island of Martaan."

"Martaan?"

"Aye."

They continued talking, as Alex tried to form an alliance.

As it turned out, Martaan contained three thriving, completely opposite climates: deserts, tropical forests, and prairies. Terran was one of the forest dragons, and he went into detail on the others.

"The forest dragons and field dragons are herbivores, as in, we don't eat meat. The only meat-eaters on the island are the carnivorous desert dwellers. Field dragons are a kind of gold color. They have golden eyes, golden scales, their wings are a cream color, like ours, four, cream claws on each paw. Cream-colored spines. Like us, field males have two tan, slightly curved horns about a foot long, whereas females just have stubs.

"Field dragons are about six to eight feet from claw to top of head and six to eight feet long from snout to tip of tail. They have a wing span of roughly eight to ten feet. The desert dwellers are the largest. They are a deep pitch black color, dark gray wings, dark gray claws (four on each paw), piercing red eyes, black spines, and two black, crooked horns on their heads. Both sexes of desert dragons have the horns. They are usually twelve to fifteen feet tall from claw to horn, their horns are usually two or three feet long if straightened, they are roughly twelve to fifteen feet long from snout to tail, and they have sleek black undersides."

"Ah, and what are the odds of forming dragonriders?"

"Dragonriders?"

"Yes."

"Our young are trained to fight alongside a companion. Perhaps it's possible to impress one of our dragonlings, though it has never been tried."

"Mind if we try?"

"I guess..."

"In return, we will defend your island from enemies."

The older dragon nodded.

"Good."

The dragon left, and Alex started to work. Using the same tactic he used to finish Fort Ozark, he constructed a fortress in the heart of the island, several stationery automated AA turrets...what he called 'Sentinels', and a massive bridge connecting the islands. From the surface, the Sentinels resembled large, concrete pillboxes sticking out of the ground. The top of these twelve foot tall concrete buildings was a massive, steel blast door, lined with small red lights.

The way underground was a little niche in the building, an elevator, closed off by a steel, chain-link grate. The elevator went down 100 feet into the underground, resembling an immense silo. The actual anti-aircraft gun, firing plasma rounds, was bolted onto a hydraulic lift in the middle of the room. The platform was surrounded by a steel, barred fence. The room's perimeter was surrounded by computer consoles, with a bunker across the room from the elevator...containing more mainframe computers. The floor was a cream-colored ceramic tile with white grout, and the walls were packed dirt and stone.

In a small, arch-shaped, brick tunnel excavated through the center of the bunker at ground level, was the sleeping quarters; massive rooms full of cots.

Everything constructed, Commander Alex Vaughn returned to Fort Ozark, and shipped a group of soldiers to newly constructed Fort Dane. He then returned to the Commandant's Residence and phoned the stateside outpost in the mountains of Montana. "Send any extra troops you have to Fort Ozark," he told General Elliot on the other line.

Without question, Elliot hung up. The soldiers would arrive within a few days.

Jazz picked the lock of the record archives room and sneaked in once everyone had retired for the night. Armed with a flashlight, he found a filing cabinet labeled "Alpha Company", unlocked it and pulled out a folder labeled "Cmdr. Vaughn, A."

Quickly glancing around the dark room to ensure he was alone, he opened the folder, revealed a lighter from his pack, opened it to reveal a secret camera, and began snapping photos of the pages. Satisfied, he carefully replaced the folder, closed and relocked the cabinet, left and relocked the room, and went to bed, hiding the lighter inside a slit he had made in his pillow with a pocket knife.

Commander Alex Vaughn sat in the library, typing, when Crash entered. Without looking up from his computer, Alex asked, "How can I help you, Crash?"

"The storage warehouse is surrounded by quite a crowd...what's going on?"

"The Choosing."

"What is the Choosing?"

"It, my friend, is where we create our Rider Division."

"Rider Division?"

"Yes."

There came a knock on the door. "Enter!" The Commander called.

Elliot entered. General Elliot was a man with similar stature as Plastro. He was short, stocky, always with a cigar in his mouth. His angry, battle-scarred face was red with years of alcohol abuse. He always smelled of booze, and his Irish nose was purple, declaring his love for drink. His short, brown hair was always in a buzzcut. He had no facial hair, and his bushy, brown eyebrows were always furrowed in fury over his large brown eyes. His hands were veiny, and he walked with an obvious limp, lightened by his gilded cane. At his waist, an MP40 was strapped. He wore the characteristic brown fatigues of a Terminator general (what the Commander himself still wore). His breast was highly decorated with bars, signifying the many medals he won. "Are we ready?" He asked in his usual, gruff, angry voice.

"Yes," the Commander replied, seemingly distracted.

"When will you come down?"

"Once everyone else has had their fun."

"Are you sure, Commander?"

"Aye."

"Very well then," Elliot turned to leave, briefly saluting Crash. Although Crash, a sergeant, held a much lower rank than Elliot, he was still saluted by the man, as Crash was one of Alpha Company-the Terminator army's mutant division-which held more priority and power than any other division and rank. Elliot himself, a member of Gamma Company was not a mutant, and had no intention to be. Beta Company, was second-in-command to Alpha Company, and was nicknamed the "Dragon Division", as the dragons of Martaan and dragonriders were placed here.

Elliot shoved his way to the front of the crowd and stepped onto the stage and podium, "Listen up!" He began, "I'm not gonna repeat myself so listen carefully the first time. Today is the Choosing, our first one, and all Terminators are to go through this warehouse behind me. Today, you all will be given the opportunity to earn a 'free promotion'. Cutting the small talk, inside this building is thousands of baby dragons. You all will go through here and see if one of 'em decides to bond with you. If you succeed, you will be promoted to Beta Company as dragonriders.

"All bonded dragons will be with you forever, as your friends, as your family, as your brethren. A Dragonian bond is like no other in its intensity and closeness. The bond shared by a dragon and rider is the bond of one individual shared between two separate bodies. You and your dragon, once bonded, are one; one mind in two bodies. You will share emotions, thoughts, feelings, pains, pleasures, everything. You will know each others secrets, history, origin, with perfect clarity.

"You must take care of yourself and your dragon, to lose a dragon, I hear, is losing a huge piece of your heart, leaving a gaping emptiness. If you die, as does your dragon, no matter how far away your dragon is from danger. The bond dragons share with us is a fatal one, remember that. Once bonded by one dragon, it's impossible to bond with another. However, you will be able to talk to your dragon, no matter the distance, as if you are next to each other. You will always know each others whereabouts.

"Unbonded dragons will be trained as individual warriors. Is that clear?"

The crowd murmured in confusion and alarm, "Good!" Elliot finished, and he opened the doors.

Crash reentered the Commander's study/library. The Commander was still typing reports, "Are you gonna see if you are a part of a bonded pair?"

"Later, I'd like to keep my individual mind for now."

"Okay...I'm going down there."

"Okay Crash, goodbye."

"Bye Alex."

Crash entered the massive warehouse, and was immediately happy. The place was crawling with baby dragons, playing, stepping out to stare at bystanders...perhaps choosing their riders...and of course, riders were being born. Crash observed as one of the soldiers was chosen. He seemed a bit frightened, stepping forward and acting as if he was moving on his own, without any control of his body. He stepped in front of the fence penning the dragons, and he reached out, his palm open. The dragon touched his palm gently with her muzzle, and in a brilliant flash of light, the man started screaming, staring in shock and fear at his palm. The bandicoot then saw the strange symbol, a rune, on the dragon's forehead...still glowing white.

_So that's how the bonding occurs_, he thought, _Interesting..._

He walked among the rows and rows of dragonlings...all staring at him with bright eyes. He could feel them searching his mind...like little flies buzzing in your ear. He ignored the itch that accommodated the dragons searching...scouring his mind...looking for their soul partner. He felt intimidated, the bonding process seemed painful...and pain was the LAST thing he wished to experience.

Then...something amazing happened.

For no reason, he felt the urge to stop and freeze in his tracks...he didn't know why. He glanced to the pen on his right, and spied two dragons, male, alone. He walked up to the pen and watched as one of them...the larger of the two, stepped forward. The other one, obviously the runt, retreated and seemed to hide in the corner. He felt bad for the little runt, seemingly lonely and searching for sad eyes. He glanced everywhere, looking for his partner...but they weren't there apparently.

Crash suddenly became extremely happy, and when he knelt down, he saw the larger dragon walking forward towards him. Crash felt the annoying sensation of something buzzing in his head, but he ignored it. Without realizing what he was doing...and without any control whatsoever, he stretched one furry arm into the pen, the forest dragon outstretched his neck, sniffing his paw for a few moments, before bowing and placing his forehead in the bandicoot's paw. The bonding process occurred...and Crash struggled to hold back a scream.

The Commander printed out his report, straightened the papers, and placed them in a large envelope. He addressed the envelope to the archives room and placed it in the mailbox just outside the mansion. He then reentered, paused in the beautifully decorated, Victorian-style foyer, then decided to check out the Choosing thing after all.

He checked his watch, too late, the place was shutting down for the evening, tomorrow though...tomorrow was the dragons' last day here, any others left unbonded would be sent back to Martaan and trained to become fighters. With a sigh, he reentered his residence, nearly running into Jazz who was hurrying out, an envelope in his hands.

"Well hello," the Commander said casually, "How are you? Why you in such a big hurry?"

Jazz glanced around, seemingly nervous and frightened, and replied, "Oh! I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good...why are you in such a huge hurry? What are you gonna miss?"

"Uh...I have a letter I have to send back to my family."

"Seems like a big stack of paper in there for a letter," Alex seemed suspicious, and Jazz could feel him prying inside his mind, searching for anything being withheld from him. Discreetly, Jazz closed off his conscious mind around his task at hand, forcing himself to think of his imaginary family.

"Yeah, got a big family, and once I started writing, I couldn't stop," he managed a nervous laugh.

Still suspicious, the Commander waved him off, "Okay then? Bye."

"Bye!" the rabbit hurried out.

Alex looked out at him, suspicion writ on his face. _Something's up_ he thought, _I just don't know what it is...and how he's keeping it from me._

Commander Alex Vaughn awoke the next morning to the buzzing of his alarm clock. He sat up, stretched, and stood up, glancing outside through the window of his classy room on the fourth floor of the mansion. The ground was muddy from fallen rain, but the skies were cloudless, and the sun was slowly rising.

The Commander, although eager to get down to the Choosing, decided to go later in the day, he had much work to do before he could relax. Besides, it did not open until 10:00, and glancing at the clock on the oak nightstand by his bed, it was quarter to 6 in the morning. He had until four before the event ended, plenty of time.

The Commander, working on building a Tiger II 'King Tiger' tank, checked his watch, quarter till 4 in the afternoon. He stood, hopped off the tank, and left the garage, locking the door behind him. Undershirt covered in oil, sweat, and dust, he thought of whether or not he had time to change and clean before the event ended. As much as he dreaded entering the warehouse in far from his formal attire; he didn't have time to make it back to the mansion, shower, change into his formal clothes, and then make it to the warehouse across the fort, so he made a quick decision and left, headed towards the warehouse.

It was near closing time, and the warehouse was already beginning to be cleaned up, dragons were being sent back to Martaan, and the Commander realized he must be quick. Quickly, he browsed the aisles, searching for nothing in particular...and then...

Something caught his attention...

He was vaguely aware of the invasion into his mind, not only was he used to it by his own soldiers, but he had been feeling it since the moment he entered, and one of the "voices" made a louder impression than the others. He paused in front of the pens, and turned his head to the right. A little forest dragon, obviously the runt of the litter, sat alone in a corner...a sad look on his face and in his eyes. As the Commander stared, he felt bad for the creature. He stepped forward and reached his arm into the pen. The little dragon...male according to the horns...stepped forward, suddenly seeming happy and curious. The little dragon searched the Commander's mind, his presence more noticeable than any other Alex had ever experienced.

Then, Alex put his hand on the dragons muzzle, and watched as a brilliant light appeared from beneath his palm. He let out a scream as a sharp pain tore through his hand and up his arm, overwhelming his entire body. He felt their minds merge, and suddenly he knew everything about the dragon, history, origin, place of birth, feelings, thoughts, emotions...everything.

He also read the dragon's name...

_Piermont..._ the dragon said telepathically, _My name is Piermont._

The light faded, as did the overwhelming pain. Alex's hand burned, and he fell back in shock. He stared in numb shock at his palm, a strange symbol, like a fancy, upside-down question mark with the period in the middle was glowing white on it. He glanced at the dragon he had impressed, that same symbol glowed on the dragon's forehead.

Although all the other searching dragons had faded away, the Commander suddenly felt entirely naked, and he realized...they were bonded...he had impressed the dragon...and now...now they were one.

Happily, he opened the pen, the dragon slowly and hesitantly walked out, and much to Alex's awe, Piermont jumped into his arms. The dragon, though quite large, was relatively light, and the Commander hugged the little creature. "Thank you," the dragon said, "Thank you Alex."


	6. Chapter V: The Betrayal

_**Chapter V**_**:**

**-''The Betrayal''-**

**-South Gate: Fort Ozark, Caribbean Islands-**

**-_28 May 2000_-**

**-_0422 Hours_-**

Jazz zipped up his coat against the freezing winds. It was cold, wind was blowing fast, and he felt nervous holding the unmailed letter. Where was his contact? The hand-off was supposed to happen over an hour ago, and the jackrabbit hoped the Commander hadn't noticed his absence. Suddenly, there came the rumble of a diesel engine, and a battered, rusty truck pulled up down the road, idling.

The headlights flashed twice, signaling Jazz to approach.

"Get in," the cloaked figure said.

"I can't, I'm supposed to be ba-"

"Get in!"

"Okay! Okay okay, hold on." Jazz climbed in, and the truck sped off. Breaking the silence, he asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was the only reply.

Several times Jazz tried to initiate conversation, but the driver ignored him, remaining silent. Finally, the truck pulled into the parking lot of a diner. The man cut the engine and climbed out, walking around the truck and holding the door open for the traitor. Inside the diner, the cloaked figure nodded at the cashier, who then nodded back.

Jazz and the mysterious man walked behind the counter, and into a dark back room. It was dim, bland, and only contained a wood desk, three leather chairs, a desk lamp, and a computer. The man sat down by the computer, motioning Jazz to sit across the desk.

Once seated, the man asked the green rabbit, "The documents?"

Jazz handed over the heavy envelope.

"Good."

The man immediately opened the sealed envelope and began leafing through the pile of papers. Seemingly satisfied, the man passed an envelope to Jazz...containing the remainder of his money.

"So tell me," Jazz began, opening the envelope, dumping its contents on the table, and leafing through the thick stack of hundred dollar bills, "Why do you want me to dig up dirt on the Commander?"

The man replied, "You must promise to retain your confidentiality. This does not leave between us."

"Deal."

"A couple of years ago, the Commander, while training at Fort Plastro, was involved in the shooting death of a fellow soldier. The incident was ruled out as a 'training mishap', but I have my doubts."

"Why are you reopening the case?"

"The Terminators have troubled the LKA for far too long, justice must be served, and the Terminators crushed before they have a chance to grow and thrive anymore than they already have. The attack on Fort Plastro was supposed to take care of them but...obviously, it failed. I should have known he would slip away."

"Who are you?"

"General John Rogers."

The man lifted the hood of his cloak, and smiled. Rogers was battle-scarred, with deep set, almost unhealthy dark brown eyes. His skin was pale, and his yellowed teeth opened to reveal that he had no tongue. "General John Rogers of the LKA," he said, "We need to stop the Terminators. They are a menace to the world."

Alarmed, Jazz replied, "I can't do that!"

"You can and will."

"But..."

Rogers revealed a silenced P2K pistol and aimed at Jazz. "You can and will. Help me ruin the Terminators, you live and earn another mil, deny my offer, and you leave here in a bodybag. It's your choice, but frankly, I'd personally do the smart thing...shoot for the money, and the crosshairs on your chest magically disappear. _Comprende_?"

Jazz gulped, "Y...yes."

"Good boy. Now, you will leave here, and pretend none of this happened."

"R...right."

"Good," Rogers tossed Jazz the keys to his truck, "Go start the truck, I'll be there in a moment to take you back to the fort. I have some...business...to take care of first."

Without another word, Jazz did as he was told.

The Commander returned to the mansion, Piermont closely in tail. The little dragon gaped everywhere, like a tourist in a big city. They entered the study, where Alex collapsed on the leather chair. His hand still burned fiercely, and it was difficult to ignore. He was trying to heal the scar, but it wasn't healing, and the itching and crawling sensation was annoying, and not stopping.

However, Alex felt happy, and through his mental bond with Piermont, he realized he deeply loved the little baby...as if the dragon was his own son. Piermont picked up on these thoughts, hopped onto the Commander's chest, and laid down, falling asleep. Alex, smiling, petted the beast, and he too drifted off.

Alex awoke to the ringing of his phone. He picked it up off the cradle and answered. It was Elliot, "Sorry to disturb you, Commander, but we've been issued a request for our presence."

"Really now?" Alex glanced at the dragon, who slowly and sleepily opened one stunning, shining emerald eye, glancing at his master, before falling back asleep.

"Yes. They requested your presence immediately."

"Where are we going?"

"Pride Rock."

The black gunship appeared above the horizon, blindingly bright, white spotlight glaring on the dark Sahara desert, and Tails, the pilot, shined the spotlight on the rock, signaling to land. The fox, eyes intent on landing, found a flat, level surface of Pride Rock. The gunship hovered momentarily, strafing to the perfect position, and landed, engines dying as the blades lazily spun for a few more moments. The sliding door opened, and Simba, Nala, Piermont, Crash, Elliot, and the Commander hopped out.

The cockpit door opened, and Tails and Sonic climbed out, removing their flight helmets and withdrawing their scoped carbines. They strapped the rifles on their shoulders. The wind picked up, and the Commander glanced up at the starry, cloudless night as everyone readied themselves.

Prepared, the eight passengers entered the cave, shielding them from the cold wind. The others noted that Alex and the cubs looked nervous.

"Ah, you have returned with my son," a deep voice spoke from the darkness. The Commander blinked, his eyes now adopting a faint green glow, his night vision activated.

Crash, Sonic, and Tails turned to go back outside, a bit uncomfortable, but the entrance and exit of the cave was blocked by two large, black, male lions. The trio paused, standing in place...clueless as to what to do next.

"Mufasa? Is that you?" Alex asked with a nervous and forced laugh, "Long time no see eh?"

Simba and Nala grew closer to Alex, he could feel their warm sides pressing against his legs...they were shaking...frightened. "H...hi Dad!" Simba greeted nervously.

Ignoring Simba, Mufasa's menacing gaze turned to Alex, glowing eyes narrowing. "General Alex, we need to have a little chat."

"It's Commander now sir," Alex told Mufasa.

"Do I look like I really care? You kidnapped my son."

"I did no such thing."

Mufasa falsely pounced Alex, roaring. Alex flinched, "Do not lie to me Human!"

"He didn't kidnap us," Simba spoke up.

"Simba, stay out of this, do not get involved!"

"We ran away!" Nala exclaimed, stepping up between Simba and Mufasa.

Mufasa roared and jumped at Alex. Simba hurried and got between them, back against the Commander's leg.

"Get out of the way, Simba!"

"No! Don't hurt him!"

"I won't ask again!"

"You take him down, you take me down with him."

Mufasa's muscles tightened, preparing to attack, and then, he relaxed.

"Please don't hurt them," came another voice.

The Terminators turned to face the young, dark-brown cub who stepped forward.

"Kovu, stand down," Mufasa demanded.

"No. They don't wish harm."

"This does not concern you Kovu."

"We will defend them," came another, female voice.

"Kiara...don't," Kovu said.

"You will do no such thing!" Mufasa demanded.

"Simba," the Commander began.

"Yes Alex?"

"Stay here, both you and Nala."

"What! Why!" Simba looked sad.

"Your father is right..."

The Commander turned to leave, shoving his way through the guard lions and towards the gunship. "Take me with you!" Simba yelled, running to them.

"No," the Commander said, boarding the gunship.

"Alex!"

Alex turned to face Simba, standing in the cave entrance. Tears streamed down his face, and the lion guards wouldn't let him pass. Alex disembarked and walked to the cub, kneeling before him.

"Please don't leave Alex."

"Simba...it was wrong of me to take you away from your family."

"But I want to go with you!" The cub hugged Alex tightly, "I want to stay with you!"

"No, Simba...once a Terminator, always a Terminator. Stay here, expand the empire throughout Africa...that's how you can help us."

"I don't want you to leave..."

"Goodbye Simba..."

Nala walked up to the crying Simba and hugged him.

Alex turned, desperately holding back tears, climbed aboard the gunship, and issued the order for takeoff. The gunship took to the skies, hovering in place as Simba broke free of the guards' grasp and stood in the spotlight, his tears shining like diamonds. "Commander! Wait! DON'T GO!"

Alex sent a telepathic message to Simba, _Don't worry Simba...I'll be back...don't worry._

The gunship took off, disappearing below the horizon.

Simba stood, staring where the chopper left, even after the sound of the whirring blades faded away, and the gunship had disappeared.

"Goodbye..."

Alex looked out the window at the rolling grassland. A cheetah sat on a kopje, glancing up at the gunship and fleeing when the spotlight shined on the stone. His demeanor was solemn and sad, he remained silent, even though both Piermont and Crash tried to begin conversations with him. It was obvious he was sad, and that he missed the cubs.

"Alex?" Piermont asked, curling up against the human, "Are you okay?"

No reply.

There was a cough, and Alex started and stiffened, alert. With uncanny speed, the Commader grabbed and cocked his SMG. Suddenly, the gunship hit turbulence and a gun cabinet shot open. Kovu fell out with a shout, landing on his stomach and groaning. Kovu struggled to sit up, but then Kiara fell out of another cabinet and landed on Kovu with a grunt.

Kovu looked up, smiling nervously at the Commander, who's MP40 was aimed directly at him.

"Hi?" The cub said tentatively with a nervous laugh.

"Kiara? Kovu?" Piermont asked, "What are you two _doing_ here?"

"We...uh...wanted to join you."

The Commander sighed.

"Should we turn back?" Crash asked.

"No," Alex replied, slightly annoyed, "They might as well stay."

"Thank you sir! We won't let you down!" Kovu stated, excited.

The helicopter continued into the night, leaving Africa behind as the sun rose on a new day.

The Commander left the mansion and into the bright light of a sunny day. He had two main appointments on his to-do list today, training his new recruits, and training Piermont. First thing first, he had to head to the training field, where Kovu and Kiara should be waiting for him, afterward, then he would awaken his sleeping dragon and take him out to the New York City, for a few flights.

He arrived at the training field, seeing the two lion cubs laying down in the sun, obviously struggling to stay awake. "Hope you guys are ready," he said, approaching them.

They stood and stretched, and Kovu asked, "Ready as ever."

Kiara replied, "Me too."

"Good then, then this all should be quick and easy."

He spent the day running them through boot camp, and then he took them to the weapons training facility, where he had them test different weapons, to see which ones...if any...they were best at. Both proved to be more than capable of managing a handgun, so he took them to the armory where he placed an order. Order sent, he walked them to town and took them to a nearby Terminator-run restaurant, where he left them to get back to Piermont.

The forest dragon was running through the boot camp course when the Commander arrived. He was surprised to see how agile and graceful the young dragonling ran. Without making his presence known, he leaned in the shade of a palm tree and watched the dragon with admiration, joy, and love.

The dragon sped through the course, scaling the rope, climbing the wall, trudging through the mud, and crawling quickly beneath the barbed wire. He used the frayed hemp rope to swing across the mud pit, landing on the other deck, and entered the live fire course. He expertly dodged the firing soldiers, dispatching their animatronic bodies with a swift slice to the neck. Through the field of live rounds, he entered a barn of stuffed dummies, all of which he brought down with a series of swipes from his razor-sharp claws. He left the barn into the daylight, jogging up the hill and taking to the skies, flying over the field of tanks, anti-armour, and anti-artillery, and destroyed them by diving down and spewing a jet of fire.

Through the fields, he added class to his flight by doing a series of air tricks, loop-the-loops, barrel rolls, and corkscrews before landing beside the Commander, breathing heavily, and smiling widely.

Alex was speechless, astounded, and he had nothing to say.

"Good?" Piermont asked in between breaths.

"Very," Alex said, stunned.

"Awesome. What's next?"

"Lunch."

As much as he didn't want this to happen, Jazz crept towards the Commander's bed, silenced pistol in hand. His task given to him by the general was simple: wait till night, kidnap Alex at gunpoint, escort him to the LKA headquarters just outside of NYC, and hand him over to the general. The star question was even if all else succeeded (which the rabbit, never underestimating Alex, knew would most likely not), there was still the issue of getting to NYC from the Caribbean Islands by the deadline...which was daylight.

Jazz knew very well that the Terminators were experimenting with a teleportation device that would enable instantaneous travel to anywhere in the world...but it was still a prototype, hardly even out of the developmental stage...and apparently the general wanted Jazz and the kidnapped Commander to be the guinea pigs. It was an extremely risky move, but Jazz feared for his life, and it was better off trying the device, and failing to transport to their intended destination, than death by an assassin. Jazz knew what the LKA assassins were like, blade-wielding ninjas, trained to mortally injure and watch suffer.

But...what if they were teleported to the earth's core? The bottom of a volcano? The sky? All would result in death...but definitely quicker than a slow, painful death triggered by a fatal, but slow-acting wound. Either way, the options were death and death, with one of those being a 50/50 chance. The choice was obvious.

However, Jazz worried about the Commander, he still liked him and considered them friends...despite his betrayal...but how would the Commander react to this?

It didn't matter...act...then think. That was the only way he would survive.

Jazz donned a dark black, full-body suit, wore a Halloween executioner's mask, and held the silenced pistol to the sleeping Alex's forehead. The Commander opened his eyes abruptly, looking quite frightened at the situation.

"Get up!" Jazz hissed in a whisper.

"What-?"

"Shut it, get up, NOW!"

Alex did, the rabbit shifted the barrel of the pistol's position, going from forehead to neck, "Walk. Screw up, I shoot. Get dressed."

Alex did, "Weapons, throw them aside."

The Commander did, standing and raising his hands.

Jazz quietly escorted him to the foyer of the mansion, where the Commander fought back. He whipped his head back, drawing blood from the barrel of the pistol, but causing it to recoil and strike the rabbit. Temporarily diverted by the quick counter, Alex slithered behind Jazz, breaking his hand and catching the falling pistol, then holding it to the rabbit's temple, with his arm around Jazz's neck. "Hello, looks like you failed."

Alex swung the butt of the pistol, striking his captor in the temple and knocking him down. He then pulled off the executioner's hood, shocked...confused. Everything then snapped into place...

Jazz's nervousness around him, the shady leavings and actions, always seeming frightened and paranoid...

"I'm sorry!" Jazz exclaimed, "I didn't mean to! I was tricked!"

"Why? What was the point in this? What IS the point in this?"

"He threatened to kill me!"

"What? Who?"

"He threatened to kill me if I didn't give him the information."

"What information. Who threatened to kill you?"

"The man the man!"

"What man?"

"The general! The LKA!"

"No-Tongue?"

"Yes! Yes! He said he'd kill me if I didn't tell him about you."

"What about me?"

"The man you murdered at Fort Plastro!"

The Commander's mouth shot open in realization. Of course, the accidental murder of the man during a routine training mission. He accidentally shot his partner who had adopted an enemy disguise during a soon-to-be-revealed-fake infiltration and assassination mission. The death had him under the microscope for months before Plastro and his fellow unit revealed the truth. The case had been closed and sent away to the archives...bringing light to the investigation would shine the Terminators under a negative light, and thus destroy them. Of course, of bloody course.

"None of it was true Jazz."

"But he said."

"I don't care."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh really?"

"It has to be true!"

"He has brainwashed you!"

Jazz stood, backing away, he reached into a drawer, felt a switchblade, opened it, and threw it at Alex.

The blade embedded itself in the Commander's chest, who only looked at it, amazed. He pulled it out, and threw it aside. Jazz watched in fright as the wound healed with a series of blue sparks. "Nice try..." the Commander laughed, angrily, "But you have failed."

Using his telekinesis, he threw Jazz across the room and into a glass table with a vase.

Bleeding from his wounds, Jazz healed and sat up, charging at the Commander. Alex dodged with ease, and stabbed Jazz in the back. The knife blade embedded itself in the rabbit's back, who screamed in agony. Alex broke off the handle, leaving the blade inside. Jazz stood, trying to heal but failing with the object trapped in the way. He tried to reach for his pistol, but the Commander used his telekinesis to attract it. The pistol flew across the room towards Alex, spinning before Alex caught it.

Alex then did something that had never been done before...he shot fire from his palms. He clenched his hands into fists, setting them on fire. Jazz retreated as Alex bended fire. The rabbit dodged the fireballs thrown at him, countering with his own, before charging at the commander, punching and kicking. Alex dodged, and continued his flaming punches and kicks. They fought anyway they could for several minutes, soon the entire room was on fire. Jazz charged again, and as he ran, Alex revealed a silver blade...silver...a Terminator's single weakness, and slashed at Jazz's chest.

The rabbit did a flip, screaming in agony as he fell and did a series of clumsy rolls across the floor. He clutched his bleeding torso, blue light leaking from the deep wound. Gritting his teeth, he said, "You wouldn't kill me...you won't."

"You underestimate my beliefs, traitor."

"Then kill me."

"So be it."

Alex picked up the pistol, loaded it with a silver bullet, placed the barrel beneath the rabbit's jaw, and said, "Goodnight," before pulling the trigger.

The rabbit's head shot backward as a cloud of blood marked the exit wound, and he slumped forward...bleeding...still.

"Do not underestimate me again," Alex said, throwing the pistol aside, and extinguishing the flames with the blink of an eye.


	7. Chapter VI: Breakout

_**Chapter VI**_**:**

**-''Breakout''-**

**-Caribbean Sea-**

**-_6 August 2000_-**

**-_1111 Hours_-**

Not a word passed between the Terminators as Jazz's sheet-wrapped corpse was thrown into the water. Alpha Company stared anxiously at the Commander's cool, calm, yet malicious face with great fear. They had no idea that Alex could kill one of his own so brutally, without blinking an eye. Then again, Jazz had got caught up in things he should not have, he did go behind Alex's back, digging up a dark moment in his past to ruin the Terminator army...but still...

Piermont was the only one who understood and didn't seem to care about the murder. Then again, with a dragon/rider bond being the most powerful of bonds, Piermont knew what Alex thought...understood his feelings on the matter, and thus, felt what Alex felt. Crash, for the first time since he joined, wondered whether or not this was a good idea. Kovu kept Kiara busy, pretending nothing happened. Unlike the girl, Kovu knew what these situations were like. His family had a checkered history; betrayal, murder, and revenge being common occurrences.

The ceremony was alarmingly short, but a traitor didn't deserve a classy, long, drawn-out affair. A traitor deserved to be buried and forgotten. Afterwards, Alex went back to Fort Ozark, creeping out once the refreshments table opened. Crash watched Alex leave, then whispered to Piermont, "Well that was...interesting...I wonder where he's going."

"Judging from his thoughts," Piermont replied, "To bed."

"Really? At..." Crash checked his watch, "Quarter after two?"

"Yes...he's grieving."

"Ha! Grieving? He killed a friend!"

"He's grieving for a different reason."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And what may that be?"

"Betrayal."

"Really? He's sad about that?"

"Pissed is more like it."

"Ouch..."

"Y'know, suddenly, I'm not feeling well, I'll see you guys later."

Piermont drained his bottle of soda and left.

"What's wrong with him?" Kovu asked Crash, appearing behind him.

"Alex."

-**Fort Ozark, Caribbean Islands-**

**-**_**22 August 2000**_**-**

**-**_**1214 Hours**_**-**

Commander Alex Vaughn walked across the smooth, hot tarmac of Fort Ozark towards the conference center; Kovu, Kiara, and Piermont closely in tail. Elliot had called an urgent meeting, to which the militia's High Command was expected to attend. Wanting the fresh-from-basic lions to be acquainted with formal events like these, Alex had decided to drag them along.

Inside the lobby of the conference center, a sweaty Elliot ran up to them, apologizing for the busted AC. Alex waved him off, and he led them to the small side-room connected to the large auditorium. "Alright, we have several items to discuss this morning," Elliot began, "Let's make this short and sweet, cause we all want to get the hell out of this damned heat. So, I'm gonna cut to the point. Our first order of business..."

Elliot rustled through his stack of handwritten notes before saying, "We have another alliance-building mission-"

"Ah crap," Alex sighed.

"Yeah...but this should be easier. The KND-Kid's Next Door-are a spinoff military based heavily on the Terminator militia. You guys are gonna go on a diplomatic mission tonight, there currently is no warfare there, so you shouldn't need to prepare for battle, but arm yourselves for safety and security reasons."

"Of course we will," Kovu interrupted, "That's Common Sense."

"Yes...but I figured you could use a little reminder. Anyways, next order of business...and this is what you guys are gonna hate me for...education."

The four other soldiers in the room winced.

"Yeah...anyways...um...starting August 27th, you are gonna attend a daily education."

"School? Really?" Alex sighed.

"Yes. But, the school you are attending is a nice elementary school."

"Crap!"

"Yep, Thomas Jefferson Elementary School in Connorsville, IL."

"Oi."

"Bah! It'll be fine! Anyways, meeting dismissed, get ready, I'll meet you at the helipad at 20:00 hours sharp."

The helicopter emerged from the treeline and landed in a clearing just outside the treehouse which based the KND High Command. Alex hopped out of the chopper, as did Piermont and the two cubs. The quartet arrived at the base of the massive tree.

"Damn, helluva view wouldn't you think?" Piermont smirked.

"Yeah. Pretty cool. C'mon, 'nuff chat, keep moving."

"Hey Alex?"

"Yeah Piermont?"

"Where do ya think the doorbell is?"

"I don't know."

Alex cupped his hands and called, "Commander Alex Vaughn, open up!"

Suddenly, a lift made of bamboo lowered from the canopy, and Alex said, "Damn, how convenient."

The quartet piled into the cargo lift, which immediately began to raise with a squeak. Piermont covered his ears, cringing at the noise. It stopped on a platform, high up in the air, and the quartet were met by Numbuh One, leader of the unit. They ran through the usual formalities and after several hours, a deal was made.

The KND agreed to the terms, and the Terminator militia acquired another rather large army, expanding even larger.

The Terminators left the treehouse and began towards the helicopter.

Suddenly, there was a rustling of leaves, and Alex paused in his tracks, gesturing for his group to stop and remain silent. They followed stopped, becoming quiet and not moving. Leaves rustled again, and a baby skunk stepped out of the underbrush.

Relaxing, Alex commanded, "At ease!"

Suddenly, there were a series of gunshots, and the skunk went down. Alerted, Alex unholstered his MP40 and unloaded an entire clip into the forest. Piermont picked up the wounded animal with his teeth and placed the creature on his back. They ran to the chopper and climbed in. The helicopter lifted off the ground flew away into the night.

Alex saw to it that the baby skunk was taken to the infirmary. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to test out his serum on smaller animals. Crash began cleaning the wounds, digging around and removing the birdshot embedded in the skunk's tissue. "So Commander, what're ya gonna name him?"

"Nothing planned. I don't intend to keep him."

"Yet you are more than willing to use him as a guinea pig?"

"Precisely."

"Okay then?" Crash seemed confused.

"Don't ask, just do. That's an order Sergeant."

Hesitantly, Crash replied, "Yes sir."

Once the blood-and-tissue-covered birdshot was in a bowl, crash bit the protective cover off a syringe and emptied the air from the syringe. His reason for forcing out the air was to avoid air bubbles from entering the bloodstream, for fear of creating a Benz affect. Slowly, he inserted the hypodermic needle into the flesh in the skunk's neck, right above the jugular vein, and emptied the green liquid.

Deed done, Crash tossed the empty vial into the Hazardous Waste bin and said, "There Commander. Objective complete."

Alex led Piermont outside and across the fortress to the helipad. "Where are we going?" Piermont asked. The dragon tried to search Alex's mind, but the Commander closed off his mind, severing their mental connection. The helicopter arose and took off towards the North. The trip would be awhile, and Piermont tried numerous times to discover what Alex was hiding...but the Commander did not make conversation, and he kept his mind sealed tightly.

Piermont probed Alex's mind again. However, the Commander's thoughts were enclosed in an impenetrable steel fortress...and there was no flaw, no fault, in the perimeter walls to breach. Piermont could try all he wanted, but Alex would not budge, Piermont was closed off, it would not be possible to see what Alex was hiding anytime soon.

As the sun began to rise, the clear blue ocean gave way to a yellowing cornfield. Soon, a city came into view, and they spied a sign across a highway that said, "New York City, 40 mi. N"

"Where are we going Alex?"

"You'll see."

The chopper landed on a helipad, and the pair stepped into the hot, muggy morning. A massive, concrete structure, blocky in appearance, and a single story, sprawled out for a mile in each direction.

"Where are we?" Piermont asked. He then glimpsed a sign, and gasped.

"St. John Military Academy."

Alarmed, Piermont asked, "What are we doing here? I want to go home!"

They entered the lobby, and the receptionist said to Alex, "How can I help you sir?"

"I'm here to enroll my dragon here."

"Alex? What are you doing! Please! Don't do this!"

"Piermont!" Alex hissed in a whisper, "Stop complaining! You're embarrassing me!"

Piermont whispered back, "Why are you enrolling me here?"

"It's a very prestigious military academy, harder than hell to enroll you in. At least pretend you are happy."

"But I want to stay with you!"

"It's not gonna happen."

"But we're-"

"Don't give me that Piermont."

"But...why?"

"Your schooling, that's why. We all have to go through it."

"When will I see you again?"

"Depends on when I find time."

"How long?"

"It's an eight year program."

"What! Eight years!"

The receptionist interrupted, "All right, just drop him off at the training fields that way," he pointed towards the left hallway, "At the end, big double doors, hard to miss."

"Thanks," Alex replied.

They found the doors and entered the massive indoor training field. A scruffy, angry-looking drill sergeant approached, "Who is this?" He said, nodding at Piermont.

"Your new recruit, Piermont," Alex replied.

"Don't worry..."

"Commander Alex Vaughn."

"Commander?" He laughed, "Anyways, don't worry 'Commander' after his education, he will be your damned finest soldier."

"Thank you sir," Alex saluted.

"At ease, I'm amazed at your courtesy soldier."

"Thank you sir. Permission for a few final moments sir?"

"Granted Commander."

Alex knelt beside Piermont, "Listen...I'll be back...okay?"

"Alex..." Piermont began sadly, "Don't do this...please."

"I have to...good luck man."

Piermont hugged Alex. Crying quietly, the dragon whispered into Alex's ear, "Don't forget me..."

"I won't. Good luck Piermont."

Alex stood, nodded at the drill sergeant who then uttered a goodbye at the departing Alex.

"Wait!" Piermont cried, breaking from the sergeant's grasp and pursuing Alex down the hall. "ALEX!"

He was caught by the neck and yanked back by the sergeant at the glass door leading outside. Alex walked down the length of the tarmac, climbed into the chopper, and left. Piermont, grasp on his neck loosened, glance around, frightened, as he was surrounded by a bunch of mean-looking older kids. He gulped, taking a final glance to where the helicopter was, now an ant in the sky. He gulped, silent tears running down his eyes. Crying silently, he closed his shining, sad emerald eyes and looked down.

"Alex..." He said in a small voice, "Please don't go..."

Alex lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. He didn't realize he missed Piermont so much. He wiped away tears, unable to fathom that he could miss Piermont enough to cry over his absence. Suddenly, he shot up in bed, angry that the dragon was keeping him from sleep. He ran to the bathroom, splashing his face with water from the basin. He couldn't do this...he couldn't live without Piermont. He stared at his tired, tear-stained face in the mirror.

He made his choice. As the sun arose over a sleepless night, Alex began making his plans to get Piermont home.

The helicopter landed on the helipad outside the academy. As Alex climbed out of the chopper and began making his way to the building, he played over and over in his mind his excuse for pulling Piermont out of the school. How would he explain to the dragon? The receptionist? The dean? The drill sergeant? How? He didn't know, even as he entered.

The receptionist immediately identified Alex, and phoned to bring Piermont to greet his visitor. Alex stopped the receptionist by hanging it up, and he explained that he wanted to pull Piermont out for personal reasons. The receptionist countered by expressing that it would take at least two weeks to allow the dragon to be removed. A lot of legal steps had to be taken first. Unhappy but understanding, Alex left...he couldn't wait that long. To get Piermont out, he'd have to be broken free.

Alex parked the chopper in a clearing several miles away from the base. The sun had just sank, and Alex, outfitted in black clothes, black ski mask, black war paint, and black gloves, hopped out, equipping his modified MP40s with silencers and 20 clips. He started up a brisk jog towards the academy, donning a pair of night vision goggles. After several hours, he paused alongside a river and, kneeling in the wet, dewy grass, zoomed the goggles in on the base. Patrolmen walked around the perimeter. Motion-activated lights, what appeared to be infrared laser sensors on the trees enclosing the base.

"Helluva security system," Alex remarked.

Lying prone in the grass, Alex crawled through the tall grass and weeds. The blinding white, stadium lights shot on, and patrolmen instantly arrived. Alex stilled, closed his eyes, and buried his face in the ground...and waited, praying that the shadows cast by the tall grass concealed his body. He heard them, but he remained still, struggling to control his heavy breathing...waiting.

"What was that?" One of the patrolmen asked.

"Dunno," another soldier replied, "I see nothing...must have been an animal. It's not uncommon."

They left, laughing, and Alex hurried through the lights, hoping to find cover within the compound before the lights shut off. If he didn't find shelter, he would trip the sensors again. Against the wall of the base, hiding behind some large storage bins, the lights shut off. Alex holstered his MP40s and began scaling an ivy-covered wall. He reached the top, and hopped over the wall, landing hard on his feet on the other side. He ran behind a storage building, peering out. Once the guards passed, he dashed to the barracks.

He scaled the building, grabbing onto boxes and fuel drums, the ornate balconies, and ivy to the roof of the four-story building. He rolled on his back, laying on the roof, gasping for breaths, arms burning. Recovered, he ran lightly across the roof. Crawling prone passed any skylights he saw. He ran across the flat, wooden beam that ran across the roof horizontally...the peak. The corrugated metal was too loud. He eventually arrived at the large dome, reached into his pack, and pulled out his Bowie knife. He cut the insulation on the window pane, then pulled out the square of stained-glass. He tied a tough rope to the steel support beam for the individual panes of glass for the dome, tied the other end to his belt, and jumped through the hole.

He gently lowered down through the rotunda, towards the lobby floor. Ten feet above the floor, he cut the rope, falling and landing with a somersault. He picked locks on the drawers, finding a boarding list, and found Piermont in room 450: on the top floor.

Alex entered the stairwell, seeing the cameras at every corner of the landings between flights. He glanced up, spying a steel beam that might hold his weight. Using a small pistol, he shot a grappling hook up. It attached to the beam, and he grappled up the stairwell. Line rewound, he entered the hallway past the stairwell.

The hall was dark, only the "Exit" signs were lit. Outside, rain began to fall, and lightning shined through the windows at either end of the hall. Messing with the dials on the goggles, he toggled the infrared scope, and saw lasers...everywhere. He crept around, dodging the lasers and avoiding the occasional guard. He found Piermont's room, picked the lock...and entered.

Commander Alex Vaughn entered the dark room Piermont held. Unable to see, even with his night vision glasses, Vaughn felt around for a light switch on the nearby wall. He eventually found one, but flipping it...the lights did not come on. _The power is out_, Alex thought, _Goddammit!_

"Where the hell are you Piermont?" Alex muttered. The storm outside raged on, rain pattering heavily on the corrugated metal roofing. Alex turned his glasses to the infrared sensor, but the cold metal roof interfered with his vision, and all he saw was a sea of ocean blue. _DAMMIT!_

He removed the glasses, triggering his own personal night vision, he could see amazingly clearer than when he had the glasses on, his head felt much lighter, and his depth perception was more accurate; however, he still could not see past the haze of green. There was not enough light to see. His glowing green eyes, though nowhere near a good light source, still glowed as cats' eyes do when a light is shined on them. "Piermont!" he whispered harshly, "It's me-"

Suddenly, he felt an immense pain strike the back of his skull and he passed out, head throbbing painfully.

Alex came to lying on the floor, the little dragon looking apologetically at him. His head burned mercilessly, and he felt the back of it, sticky with warm liquid. Piermont cradled his head, a damp rag pressed against his bleeding head. "I'm sorry!" Piermont said, noticing the Commander's awakening, "I thought you were an intruder!"

"It's okay...hurts like hell though, thanks."

Piermont smiled embarrassed, "Yeah...sorry. But THAT'S what you get for leaving me here to be picked on...speaking of which, what are you doing here anyway?"

"To get you the hell outta here!"

Piermont's face brightened, "Really?"

"Yes."

"What changed your mind?"

"I realized I missed you."

Suddenly, an alarm blared, "Crap! Looks like funtime is over," Alex hissed, "C'mon! Let's get the hell

outta here!"

They entered the hall, but heard footsteps approaching and flashlights...mounted on assault rifles no doubt, shined across the walls, "Can't go this way!" Alex called and pulled Piermont back in the room, locking the door.

They stood there for a few moments. "What the hell do we do Alex?" Piermont asked.

"I don't know, hold on for a moment."

"What! You don't have a plan!"

"I didn't expect to be caught!"

"Wh...What? How in the bloody hell can you plan a midnight breakout and NOT expect to be caught then?"

"Just shut up for a minute and let me think."

"Okay then."

After a few moments, with Piermont glaring anxiously and uneasily at the locked door, Alex said, "I got it! The window!"

"What?"

"Only one way outta here! The window! We're 50 feet above ground but...

"How!"

"You're a dragon! You can fly for Christ's sake!"

"Right...but I've never flown with a passenger before..."

"Then we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't if you're careful."

"What if you fall off?"

"You worry too much! Now c'mon! Hurry!"

"But..."

"GO GODDAMMIT!"

Using the butt of his MP40, Alex knocked the windows out. Outside, the rain poured heavily, and the tiny concrete ledge outside the window was slick with rain. Twice, Piermont almost slid as he gingerly set foot on it. Alex turned his MP40 to the door, now being pounded on, and eventually beaten down.

"Open up!" Came an angry voice from the other side. "Open up before we ram in!"

They tried to unlock the door, Alex shot up the lock. The guards were trapped outside...until they tore the flimsy door down, and they did just that. Alex fired in short bursts into the rushing guards, armed and firing. The bullets miraculously missed, striking the steel heating unit behind them and below the window and emitting sparks. Alex administered several, non-lethal but incapacitating wounds to the firing guards as he shoved Piermont farther onto the ledge. "Alex!" The dragon protested, "For the love of Christ, be careful! It's like a freaking slip-n-slide out here!"

"Stop complaining and keep moving!"

Alex, with a series of swift, alarmingly agile moves, flipped onto Piermont's back and kicked the both of them down off the ledge. They plummeted, Piermont stretched out his wings, desperate to slow their fall and propel them forward. But he was young, his wings could hardly support him on an empty stomach, and he couldn't stop their rapid descent.

"PIERMONT! SLOW DOWN BEFORE WE ADD A FRESH COAT OF PAINT TO THEIR FOOTPATHS!"

"I'm trying! I...I can't!"

Harder the dragon tried, windows exploding all around them as guards tried to shoot them down. Suddenly, a stream of M16 rounds tore through Piermont's back, a few bursts of deep maroon appearing from his tan chest marking the exit wounds.

"Argh! I'm hit!"

The Commander didn't need to be told...he already knew, the moment Piermont was shot, pain flared up his body. _We share pain, too..._ Alex thought grimly, as consciousness fluttered towards the darkness...and the ground grew ever closer...

The next few seconds was some of the most confusing in Alex's life. He distinctly remembered the floodlights shooting on; the sounds of distant helicopters, quickly approaching; the sound of gunfire; the muzzle flashes of enemy rifles; heat from where Piermont was shot, as well as the dragon's hot blood; the smell of gun smoke and the coppery tinge of blood; and the distinct blast of pain as they smashed into the footpath.

However, he also sensed them flying, the conflicting feelings of flight and a fatal crash warred in his mind, adding to his disorientation. He felt Piermont growing weaker and more tired as the dragon lost more and more blood. It took every ounce of energy, but he stayed awake.

When his disorientation cleared, they were flying over the flat grassland he had just walked not even seven hours ago. The sun rose slowly, lighting the pitch black, rainy, muddy world. Piermont, speaking in a drunken, lazy slur, asked, "How did you get here?"

"Helicopter."

"Hidden?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In the woods."

"Risky."

"Aye."

"Commander...I...I can't keep moving..."

"Land."

"Where?"

"In the woods."

"Have we lost them?"

"That's what we're gonna find out."

They landed in the forest and hid in a hollowed-out crevice of the rocky wall of the canyon. The helicopter was hidden in a much similar crevice down-river roughly two miles. To ensure their escape wasn't discovered. The pair landed inside the chilly cave, and curled close to each other. Though they intended to only wait for a few minutes. Time flew as they grew drowsy...and after two hours, long after the searching choppers flew past, they fell asleep in a brotherly embrace.

When they awoke, night had fallen, but they were refreshed, and, positive that the search parties had either surrendered or moved out of the area, they quietly advanced to the chopper, using the full moon and their night vision abilities to guide them. As the fat moon peaked, the chopper disappeared, heading towards the east.


	8. Chapter VII: School Days

_**Chapter VII**_**:**

**-''School Days''-**

**-Fort Ozark, Caribbean Islands-**

**-_18 August 2000_-**

**-_0710 Hours_-**

Alex was awakened by a tired Crash. "The hell you want Bandicoot?" He muttered.

"Alpha Company is being transferred today in an hour.

"What? Why?"

"We're heading to the States, for schooling."

"Crap."

Crash scowled, "Yeah. Can't you see how excited I am."

"How long?"

"At least until after we graduate."

"We?"

"We all have to go to school. So c'mon, time to leave."

The plane took to the skies and left for the Americas. By the time it landed, noon had long since passed. Much to their chagrin, Alpha Company were taken to their small, one-story, four-room ranch-style home. It was white, with a black roof. The cracked driveway led to a converted garage, now a bedroom. A garden of different species of shrubs lined the house.

Everyone left to enter and explore the house, only Piermont and Alex stood out front, both upset, homesick, and surprisingly shy.

"Damn, I have a bad feeling Piermont."

"Me too Alex."

"Hi!"

Alex spun around, alarmed at the voice. His hand instinctively went to the holster at his belt. A young girl approached them, coming from a house across the street. The Commander was stunned to realize he found her cute. Piermont caught Alex's attraction and smirked. "Shut up Piermont."

"Heh heh, didn't say anything."

"Screw you."

"Hell no! I'm straight!"

Alex glared at Piermont, blushing.

"Hi!" The girl said again.

"Hi!" Alex replied shyly.

Piermont stood by a bush, blending amazingly well. He watched with mild amusement.

"What's your name?" She asked, "Mine is Sabrina"

"Alex...Commander Alex Vaughn."

"Commander?"

"He's a soldier," Piermont replied, stepping from behind the tree, "Name's Piermont by the way."

Sabrina was surprised by the dragon, but she hesitantly knelt down and petted him. Piermont made a sound, almost like a purr. "Wow! A real dragon?"

"Ayup," Crash said, appearing from the doorway. She stared at him, identifying the bandicoot immediately.

"Crash Bandicoot?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Sabrina Ford."

"Nice to meet you," Crash extended his paw.

She shook it, "Welcome to the neighborhood," she said.

Alex and his fellow Terminators stared outside the bus windows at the large, three-story school. For reasons they didn't know, no one had seemed to see the interesting characters hanging out with Alex throughout the whole trip. Though they did watch in confusion and amusement as the Commander carried out casual conversation with an apparently invisible Piermont.

"I'm confused," Alex stated, "They don't seem to see you guys."

"Well, it's because I have my invisibility activated."

"What?"

"Yeah. We all do, another power given by the mutation serum. It sucks magic like crazy, and it makes us tired as hell, but we are imaginary to everybody minus you and each other...and anyone else who is mutated by the serum."

"Well deactivate it, these guys think I'm talking to an imaginary friend."

"Not yet," Piermont said, "I can just imagine their reactions...too early for that."

"Yeah, but thanks to you, people's first impression of me is that I'm a schizophrenic madman who likes talking to himself."

"Nobody said you have to talk to us...or even acknowledge us. And even if you did, your still talking to thin air, so you're just furthering the embarrassment."

This shut Alex up, his jaw dropped.

Piermont couldn't withhold a laugh. Alex elbowed him. "Ow!" The dragon exclaimed, "The hell was _that_ for?"

"The schizo is annoyed with the voices."

Now Piermont was speechless. He shoved Alex against the window, the human only laughed. "C'mon Pierre! I thought you were stronger than that."

"Pierre?"

"You're new nickname. Enjoy, 'cause it's here to stay."

Piermont banged his head against the seat of the chair in front of them, bringing on a protest from the girl occupying it. She looked back and slapped Alex.

Piermont laughed again, Alex shoved him out of the seat and into the aisle.

"Oh you little-!" The dragon began, preparing to retake his seat.

But, Sabrina had sat beside Alex, and the human just smiled in victory.

"I hate you..." Piermont muttered, looking around for an open seat.

"Turn visible again, you get your seat back," Alex stated.

"Who are you talking to?" Sabrina asked.

"Piermont."

"He's on here?"

"Yes, as is the rest of my group,"

"Where are they?"

"Using their invisibility ability."

Piermont interrupted, "Fine. When we get off, I'll become visible again. I'm about tapped out in both magic and energy right now anyways."

They disembarked the parked bus, and Alex sighed in annoyances as he saw the line of students standing outside the front doors of the brick, castle-style school, waiting for the door to open when school began.

"Dammit!" Alex swore, kicking the brick wall in anger.

"Might as well get used to it," Sabrina began, "It's about 20 to 30 minutes after the bus arrives before the school opens. Until then, we have to stand in line, whether rain or shine, winter or summer."

"Ah _CRAP_!"

"Tell me about it."

Piermont banged his head against the wall repeatedly. "Oi, screw this. EVERYBODY GET THE _HELL_ OUTTA MY WAY!"

Suddenly, Piermont became visible again, and the whole crowd turned and jumped back in alarm at the sight of the dragon. Immediately after Piermont's discovery, the rest of the cloaked Terminators emerged from their invisibility, creating even more of an alarm in the crowd.

Piermont smiled in mischievous pleasure at their fear, "Oh hell, THIS is gonna be fun!"

The school bell rang, and the principal opened the door. The kids flooded in, causing a lot of congestion, to which a pissed-off Piermont was nearly trampled several times. "Ah COME ON!" he exclaimed as a little kid kicked him in the back, then proceeded to trample him, the kid not even realizing the dragon was there.

Piermont attempted to roar to catch the careless children's attention...but was kicked and knocked around so much, that the wind was knocked out of him...and all he could manage was a very brief exhale. "I...hate...CHILDREN!" Piermont exclaimed, tears welling at the pain in his side.

"Commander! Control these idiots!"

"Sorry Piermont," Alex said from somewhere nearby, "Kinda busy myself at the moment."

"Damn you!"

After several minutes, the flood of kids subsided enough to allow the two separate comrades to reunite. "Where in the bloody hell is Crash?" Piermont asked.

"Dunno, assuming from the lack of kids running out screaming, if he's already inside, he's got his invisibility on again."

"Of course he does. I'm not going to, I'm tired enough as it is."

"Not surprised."

"Why not? I went to bed early, and I usually wake up earlier than this..."

"Yes, but you're growing."

"Point is?"

"You need sleep.''

Inside the building, the pair began exploring, looking around for where they were supposed to go. Neither Alex nor Piermont could ever remember being so lost before. Finally, they made their way to the basement, where the cafeteria was, and found several students sitting there, eating breakfast. Without entering, they turned around and went back upstairs, finding their way to the gymnasium where an assembly was occurring.

Alex and Piermont scaled the bleachers and onto the top floor, several of the older students crying out in alarm at the sight of the Commander-dressed in his characteristic tan officer's dress uniform-and the little green dragon following closely at his heel. The pair took no notice of the alarms and cries of the students, and forced themselves in a narrow space.

Unable to find a place anywhere near his master, Piermont hopped up and sat on the Commander's lap.

"Welcome back to Jefferson Elementary students!"

"Welcome back Principal Neil."

"I'm glad to see you all so happy today."

Piermont glanced over at Alex, and a sudden grin overtook the dragon's face. The forest dragon sent a telepathic thought over to the Commander, who struggled to withhold a laugh. Suddenly, Piermont let loose a deafening roar that caused several of the students to jump and run in fear. Alex countered by using his telekinesis to lift various objects around the room and throw them around. Suddenly, Piermont took to the skies, and breathed a ball of fire onto the crowd, making sure the fire did not actually touch the students...thus scaring them, but not harming them.

Piermont was roaring laughter, and Alex could not stop. Almost immediately after the students had ran out in fear, the other members of Alpha Company became visible once more, all laughing.

The other Terminators, once the room had emptied enough, decided to go back to their invisible stages "to attract less attention" but in reality, if Alex got in trouble, they didn't want any liability. So they decided to play the "invisibility" card again. Upon leaving the gym, Alex was called over by Mr. Neil, the principal. Alarmed, Piermont triggered his invisibility, and Alex, though pissed that Piermont decided to make himself unknown (though he caused the pandemonium), walked over.

Neil scolded him for the interruption, and Alex consequently passed it off as Pierre's fault. Obviously,

Mr. Neil did not believe him. After a sentencing to detention that night, Piermont stepped forward in defense.

"It's not his fault," came the disembodied voice from right in front of Neil.

"What? Who said that?"

Suddenly, like a ghost, Piermont materialized before the principal, "Don't be mad at him," the dragon said, "I'm the one who did it."

Neil was frightened by the dragon, and he turned to run back. However, Piermont enclosed the principal inside a ring of fire. "No," he said fiercely, "Let Alex off the hook, I'll set you free."

"Okay! Okay! Just...please don't hurt me."

The ring of fire fizzled out as if water was poured on it. It still hissed, and white smoke drifted lazily to the ceiling. "...and don't think of calling the police," Piermont stated, reading Neil's mind and scaring the principal even more, "You do so? It's back into the ring of fire for all of you, you and your compatriots."

Unsure of what to say, Neil just grew pale, turned, and left inside the office. "Now," Piermont said, turning to Alex, menacing tone of voice and murderous glare returned to his usual soft, admiring features, "Let's get to class shall we?"

Hesitantly, Alex, Piermont, Kovu, and Kiara entered their third-grade classrrom. The teacher, Mrs. Walker, was a young blonde of about late twenties or early thirties. She was tall, thin, wore ruby lipstick, and wore a black, webbed, almost Gothic dress. She walked over to them, and happily announced, "Class! Meet our new student, Mr. Alex Vaughn."

"Actually," Alex corrected, "The name is Commander Alex Vaughn."

"Commander?"

"Yes."

"Cool nickname."

"What?"

Piermont then materialized, interrupting the confused Alex, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! This here is the Great Commander Alex Vaughn, leader of the Terminator army. It isn't a nickname, it's his rank."

The class and even Mrs. Walker paid him no mind, they were gasping and shocked as well as scared by the little talking dragon. The only one who didn't seem alerted was Sabrina, "Hi Piermont!" She said cheerily.

Kovu and Kiara then materialized as well, scaring the class even more. Alex took a seat in an empty chair, and the three thought-to-be-ficticious characters sat beside him. Still speechless by the surprise, the class stared at Alex opened a sleek-black laptop and began typing out the first chapter of his novel, or series rather, "_The Martaan Trilogy Book I: Genesis_".

Obviously, the trilogy was inspired by the island off the coast of Fort Ozark, and Piermont was the main character. After several minutes, Walker shook her head, as if forcing herself out of a trance, and proceeded to teach the lesson. Caring less (as Alex knew this already) the Commander ignored her, continuously and tirelessly typing away, as the first of many years of boring days strolled lazily by.

The first two hours of school dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. Alex had been working tirelessly on his novel and had been ignoring Mrs. Walker's lessons. The things his class were being taught were things he had learned several years earlier. The rest of the class and even Walker herself paid little attention to the lesson, as Piermont, Kovu, and Kiara's existence had greatly alarmed them and distracted them.

Finally, the lunch bell rang, and the classes flooded the cafeteria. The Terminators, a great deal faster than their classmates, had arrived before anyone else, and were eating as the first students got in line. They also finished relatively early, and Alex, oblivious to the stares, had called Piermont up. They began a mock-fight a training tool. Eventually, Mr. Neil grew tired of the long, damaging fight, and had the pair thrown outside.

Soon after, the first students left the cafeteria to the playground, and began speeding towards the swings, slide, jungle gym, monkey bars, everything. Meanwhile, the exhausted Terminators sat on the metal escape stairwell connecting the gym-on the second floor-to the cracked parking lot in front of the playground. Here they talked, alternating between English, Telepathy, and their new-found interest in Draconic.

Several kids lingered around the Terminators, pretending to be retrieving a ball or a toy...but they would pause just in earshot of the Terminators, often pausing to listen in on the soldiers. Obviously, these kids were curious, but they were either too shy or afraid to confront the soldiers directly...at least at the moment.

Alex had to laugh at these kids, they were so interested...yet they feared he mutated soldiers. He could sense their fear. As much as he didn't want to scare anybody, he knew that this fear would keep troublemakers at bay...

...Were it so easy...

The recess bell rang, calling the class inside. The day was half over, and the Terminators found themselves staring sadly and longingly outside the window, missing their freedom. There was much to do on this beautiful day, and hardly enough time to do it as it was. Alex's stare kept alternating between the clock on the wall and the window outside.

"Damn this sucks," Piermont said, sitting beside Alex. Kovu and Kiara appeared as well. Around them, kids talked and played the several board games Mrs. Walker had brought.

"You're telling me," Alex replied with a sigh, "I miss freedom."

"Don't we all," Kiara replied sourly.

"Why do we have to do this?" Kovu asked.

The Commander replied, "Apparently, all kids need to have an education.''

"Not what I wanted to hear."

"To say what you want me to say would be a lie."

"I know, but you could boost my happiness rating a bit."

"Sorry, can't."

"How long again?" Piermont asked Alex, stretching out on the run and closing his eyes.

"At least through high school.''

"Fan-freakin'-tastic," Piermont replied, embittered.


	9. Chapter VIII: Moving Day

_**Chapter VIII**_**:**

**-''Moving Day''-**

**-Connorsville, Illinois-**

**-_9 February 2001_-**

**-_1634 Hours_-**

Six uneventful months passed by, summer heat quickly gave way to winter chill, and Alex's parents (whom they had moved in with) were talking about moving to Missouri, a little suburban town known as Belton. Alex and Sabrina were growing closer, and Sabrina had, in fact, joined the army. The skunk-whom Alex had named Rapid-had become a sub-machine gunner. The mutation serum had caused rapid to grow. The skunk now spoke in a gruff, angry voice, muscular, stood upright at four and a half feet tall, and saw the world through fierce green eyes. He had dual-wield Thompson sub-machine guns, WWII-style as was customary for the Terminators. He also had two crossing 30 caliber round belts around his torso, full of 30 caliber rounds. He wore a belt loaded to the max with clips for his weapons, and he toted a 30 caliber machine gun and stand across his shoulder.

Piermont had grown much since school had started, he was now four feet tall and long, growing more handsome by the day, and was already reaching sexual maturity. He often annoyed his friends and rider with sexually-tinged jokes against girls he found even mildly attractive. Kovu and Kiara were growing as well, and both looked as if they were early teens. Both also seemed to be falling in love with the other, and they were inseparable. Alex and Sabrina seemed to be developing something as well, and were also inseparable. Crash had also recently discovered that he didn't need an education, so he was allowed to stay home, and the others envied him.

The Terminators also were developing a circle of school friends, which they were not expecting at first being lone wolves, but along with school friends came school bullies. Jefferson students had decided they weren't afraid of the Terminators, and the fact that the soldiers were "kiddy" created a good base for mockery. Alex absorbed what he could, and Piermont, obviously part of the "cool" gang, defended his friend as much as possible. This spared much grief, but also harmed Piermont's reputation, yet the dragon didn't care. Aside from Piermont the others were bookworms and straight "A" students, labeling them as "nerds" and "geeks".

The date for the big move was in two weeks, and as much as Alex wanted to "restart" without bullies, he realized he would miss his school friends, especially Sabrina. Belton was a solid eight hours away from Connorsville, and Alex feared he wouldn't see them ever again. However, his parents weren't selling the house, they were renting a townhouse in Belton on account of his father's job as a bank manager. Back-and-forth his father had to travel, often gone for days, and the temporary move to Missouri would solve the problem for the year or two until he was transferred back to Illinois.

One thing no soldier would miss...daycare.

Mother being a bank manager, as was father at a "Check n' Go", Alex and his friends were quickly sent to a daycare in Southwestern Connorsville, in a small gated community. The Andersons were a nice Catholic couple with two relatively nice kids, but the others they babysat in their home-daycare center were quite the opposite. Even Piermont held no popularity here. Ridiculed, harassed, the Terminator High Command stayed close together. Defending each other from the bullies, wishing vengeance but unable to carry out.

It was these experiences as a socially-awkward seven year old boy that led the Commander to become the vicious, thoughtful, merciless man he would become by the time Spyro the Dragon joined the army. Everyday was a living hell, every day was an attempt to break the Commander down, to belittle him and his army.

Alex entered the daycare, scared for his life.

Bert, a large, stocky nine-year old bully appeared, his cronies, Ned and Terry, were to his side. "Well, well, well! Here comes sissy boy and his queer-ass boyfriends, and his whore of a girlfriend."

"Leave me alone Bertram."

"Shut up sissy boy," Ned and Terry grabbed the stiff Commander tightly, pinning him in place, Bert first feigned a punch, then kicked Alex in the stomach...four times. The Commander doubled over, struggling not to vomit, Piermont stepped up, growling. Ned kneed the dragon in the balls, and he went down to. The two leaders down, the defenseless cubs braced themselves for their daily beating. Luckily, Ann, the mother of the house, appeared, running to the injured Terminators' side.

"What happened?" She asked.

Bert and his boys replied, "They were silly and ran into each other."

The others in the daycare, though witnessing these acts in fear...or fellow bullies smirking at the torture, agreed, nobody crossed Bert or his cronies. Nobody.

Robbie, Ann's eldest son, helped the duo up and brushed the mud off them. He looked at them apologetically, then left to where the rest of the kids had congregated.

The Terminators sat in the living room, half-watching the Nicktoons cartoon "Little Bear" on the television. Alex had one of his Colts out and broken apart on the coffee table. He was currently greasing the cocking mechanism. Piermont sat on his haunches, sitting on a cold ice pack as waiting for the throbbing pain to go away. Kovu and Kiara sat across from each other, using a sharpening stone to sharpen their claws. The rest of the kids sat around the room, trading or battling Pokemon on their GameBoy Colors, playing with the board games Ann owned, or watching the television.

Bert and his friends mocked the Terminators in whispers, staring at the soldiers and laughing...giving away what they did. Fuming, Alex made a show of reassembling his pistol, cocking it loudly with a _click-click_ noise. He brought out one of his dual-wield MP40s and immediately began breaking it down. Despite the fact that the daycare owners banned clips but allowed empty weapons, the point was made and Bert stopped.

Alex couldn't hold back a smile. Nothing was quite like scaring the crap out of a bully with a deadly, albeit empty, weapon. Although, the MP40s did look awkward without their clips, resembling more of a scope-less sniper rifle than a sub-machine gun.

Piermont shifted positions, grunting as fresh pain flared up, "Dammit I hate this place!"

Not looking up from his cleaning and oiling, Alex replied, "Me too Pierre, me too."

"When do we move again?" The injured dragon asked.

"Two weeks."

"Crap!"

"Amen," Kovu replied, inspecting his filed claws.

Suddenly, Rapid appeared from the bathroom.

"Oi! Pepe le Pew!"

The skunk glanced up at the laughing Bert, a bitter smile across his face. Knowing that smirk meant a imminent battle from a pissed machine gunner, the other Terminators quickly took cover behind the leather couch, peering out and waiting for the explosive outburst. Rapid, green eyes blazing, stood erect, fingering the trigger of one of his clip-less dual-wields, the left one. His knotted ropes of muscle slithered beneath his skin, as the hairs on his back stood straight. Now his purple-highlighted black hairs and the white stripe resembled spikes. His teeth, filed to razor-sharp points, clenched in a murderous snarl, and his angry eyes narrowed.

He pounced, tackling Bert, and began slashing with his sharpened claws. "Call me Pepe le Pew, ONE more time! I dare you!" He growled.

"Pepe le-"

Rapid slashed the bully's face, leaving three perfect, bloody stripes across the right cheek. The deep scratches bleeding greatly and painting the boy's face. The howling Bert kicked back, knocking the wind out of Rapid before kicking the skunk's face. Rapid went flying backwards, landing and sliding across the run into the Curio cabinet. Glass rained down, shattering and embedding in the skunk's skin and fur.

Rapid stood, backing burning and feeling slick with rug burns, seeing through a haze of red as a deep gash in his brow bled into his eyes. Rapid threw off the weapons and belts, stretching as over 200 pounds lifted from his shoulders. Now a great deal more agile, Rapid ripped strips of tan cloth from a damaged chair and tied them to his ankles and wrists. Green eyes blazing with intense hatred and pleasurable blood-lust, he wiped the blood from his brow and looked at it.

His angry snarl became a malicious and macabre grin and he laughed before asking, "That all you got fatso?"

"You bastard!" Bert yelled and charged at Rapid.

The skunk side-stepped out of the way of the charging boy. Unable to maneuver easily or stop thanks to his weight, Bert slammed into the glass cabinet. Rapid turned around and popped his neck and knuckles. "C'mon," he taunted, "Try your best."

Bert charged again, Rapid avoided the charge with another side-step, then leaped forward and tackled Bert. Surprised and disoriented the boy went down again and Rapid let loose. Blood splattered on the skunk's face and caked his wrapped limbs. Bert moved to shield his face, but Rapid grabbed the wrist, and twisted it completely around. With a disgusting crack, the wrist broke. Rapid stood and turned, only to twist back around and deliver a knockout kick to Bert's cheek.

Rapid then casually bent to pick up his discarded arms. The family ran in, but Rapid, still fueled by adrenaline from the fight, effortlessly used his telekinesis to pin the family in place. The skunk then entered the bathroom, closed and locked the door, and turned the shower on. Upon his exit from the scene, the control over the family broke, and they rushed to the unconscious Bert's side.

"What happened?" Ann asked frantically.

Piermont, smirking and grimacing, replied, "Oh! Silly boy! He just decided to headbutt into your china cabinet."

Moving day quickly approached, but not quick enough. Even with Bert's brutal beating, the kid still tortured the Terminators, and even turned on Rapid, "accidentally" stabbing him twice with crafting scissors. After the beatdown, Rapid had been threatened to have the police called if he attacked again, this obviously sparked a huge amount of fear in the skunk. Of course, Bert took full advantage of this fear. However, Ann still backed him up, and this pissed the Terminators off.

Alex had begun having dreams...dreams of a strange member of the Terminators that would join. Often in these dreams, he saw a massacre, or the aftermath of one. Bloody corpses lay strewn throughout an empty fountain. He felt older, and thoughts of Champaign, Illinois, approximately 40 miles west of Connorsville, would appear. The new member was a small dragon, but any other details were forgotten after awakening. Alex often thought of these dreams, and he thought he could feel this mystery dragon's heartbeat.

He had told nobody, but Piermont, thanks to their bond, had picked up fragments of thoughts, and had even experienced the dream as well...not uncommon as Terminator mutants shared a unified sector of their minds (making telepathy possible) and thus sometimes shared dreams. Piermont, when he had the dream, not only witnessed the fountain massacre from the Commander's perspective, but also saw himself as a 17 or 18 year old human, tank commander of an armored battalion, with a battle-weathered soldier...presumably Russian because whenever his face was seen, a USSR flag flashed behind him, as well as a strange chorus of voices sang in what sounded like Russian, as his second-in-command.

What they didn't know, was that the Russian and the music eerily matched what would become Reznov and the "Soviet Theme" in 2008 upon the release of Call of Duty: World at War. Once more psychic flashes and predictions weren't uncommon either within the army, especially since Alex has appeared to be slightly psychic for as long as he could remember.

The vividity of these dreams also alluded to them being not dreams at all, but visions.

The moving truck stopped outside of the house, and Alex's father emerged from the cab. "Ready?" He asked Alex.

Alex seemed hesitant...despite the fact some things he didn't like, he would still miss his school friends...and Sabrina. Piermont, Rapid, and the others climbed inside the moving van, squeezing in the back seat. Jeff, his father, entered the driver's seat, adjusting the side-mirrors. "Alex, c'mon! Let's go!"

Alex remained still, turning to the house, seemingly sad. Lori, his mother, climbed into the blue-gray Ford Windstar van with his two young brothers, one five years old, the other two. They pulled out of the driveway and turned onto the street, waiting patiently for the mover. Alex stood in place, and Jeff angrily honked the horn. Ignoring them, Alex walked over to Sabrina's house, and knocked. Six-year-old Sabina's fourteen-year-old brother opened the door, letting Alex in. Mark, the brother, returned to the PlayStation and the Crash Bandicoot game he was playing.

Sabrina appeared, she was crying. "Goodbye Sabrina," Alex said sadly.

"Bye Alex."

They hugged, and Sabrina did something Alex never expected...she kissed him. Only briefly, on the cheek, but it was still a kiss. Stunned, but happy, he left, uttering a final goodbye. He climbed into the passenger seat of the mover and it left, heading in the dark night towards Missouri, 400 miles away.

The moon lowered as the sun began its ascent. The dashboard clock read 5:00 AM, and Jeff glanced at his son. He was asleep, hand resting on Piermont's sleeping head. Jeff smiled, then radioed the van, "Let's stop at this Bob Evans a couple of mile ahead...get some grub."

"What about Alex?"

"What about him?"

"How is he?"

"Sleeping."

"If we stop there, how will we hide his friends?"

"Not going to try, we won't be there long enough to make a difference. Also, there won't be a whole lot of people there at this hour."

"Are they open?"

"Yes."

The mover turned into the parking lot, the van close behind. Jeff turned to awaken the sleeping Terminators...

..._"Spyro...Spyro...where are you?"_

_Blood...everywhere! Corpses, strewn about. Dismembered and disemboweled bodies litter the busted town square. Bombed...they had been bombed...and he was looking for someone...who?_

_"Spyro!" Alex's voice is but a harsh whisper. What the hell happened? His body hurts...it burns...terribly. His hearing is gone, and his vision is a sharp black and white...almost blinding white. Red...red is the other color he sees._

_"Spyro!" Alex begins clawing his way through the mud and blood. He suddenly looks up, and sees the barrel of a Frinesi 12-gauge shotgun, pressed against his temple. The soldier is snarling, but smiling in sick pleasure as well._

_"Goodbye you bastard," the soldier whispers._

_"No...wait!" The Commander whispers. "Wait! STOP!"_

_BANG!_

_...Blackness, numb. Everything is numb._

_And then...he..._

...Awoke, panting, gasping for breath. Piermont looked at him, worried. The other passengers and driver, minus Rapid and Piermont, were already inside the restaurant. Alex's vision was blurry, and he wiped the tears away. "Are you okay?" Rapid asked.

"Peachy."

"The hell happened, Commander?"

Suddenly, Piermont asked, "Did you have the dream again?"

Alex nodded.

"Me too," the dragon replied darkly.

"Me as well," Rapid added.

"What does it mean?" Piermont asked.

"Piermont...I wish I knew my friend...I really do."

The trio climbed out of the truck and into the frozen air, then they ran towards the building.

Alex wandered inside, Rapid and Piermont in tail. Waitresses stood around, talking. The Terminators somehow remained unnoticed. One waitress suddenly screamed as she saw the trio. The Terminators ignored them.

"Cover's blown," Crash sighed, "Damn you Alex."

The remaining soldiers materialized, terrifying the staff even more. Tentatively, a waitress approached and took their orders. They ate quickly, and immediately left afterward. Alex leaned against the window, watching the rain spatter against it. Looking at his reflection, he noticed how tired he was, but sleep wouldn't come. Images flashed before his eyes, the dream...the dream...what could it possibly mean?

_Hey..._, Piermont sent telepathically to Alex, _Are you okay?_

_No_, he sent back, _I'm not._

Alex suddenly found himself sitting on the white sands of an empty beach at sunset. Piermont sat beside Alex, concern heavy on the dragon's face. "Alex," he said, "Tell me what's wrong."

Alex looked around, "Where are we?"

"There are obviously still some things you have left to learn about me, and the Dragonian bond with a rider."

"Where are we?" Alex repeated.

"Wherever you want to be."

The world suddenly morphed into a mountainous countryside.

"This," Piermont began, "Is our own, private, meeting place. No matter how far we are apart, we can both come here to talk in private. Not even the others can hear us. Now, what's bothering you?"

Silence from the Commander.

"It's about Sabrina...isn't it?"

"Yes."

"What's up between you two?"

"I don't know," Alex replied truthfully, "But I think I love her."

"You miss her...don't you?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, a distant voice, echoing in the wind, called out, "Alex! Alex we're..."

"...here. Alex, we're here."

The Commander opened his eyes, and looked outside. They were parked in a suburban neighborhood; the sun was rising quickly. The Terminators climbed out and stood, admiring the small, two-story rental from the smooth-paved streets. Alex's sibling ran inside, cheering happily.

Still in the van, Alex and Piermont were the last out. Alex happened to catch the knowing, smiling glance Piermont casted him before climbing out...so the experience was real.

The Terminators stood in the front yard of the two-story townhouse. The whole building was sterile white. The whole neighborhood was full of the exact same style of house...all white. "Jesus Christ!" Piermont exclaimed, "It's all the same thing! A town full of clones!"

"Welcome to the 'Burbs," Crash replied.

"It is kinda bland," Drake, Crash's own forest dragon, stated.

"I hate it," Piermont groaned.

Alex reassuringly patted and scratched Piermont's flank, scratching the dragon's eye and base of his horn at the same time. Piermont purred contentedly. "Commander, do us all a favor and quit pleasuring your dragon," Rapid said, laughing hard and entering the house.

Alex stopped abruptly, looking disturbed. "Dammit Rapid, you killjoy," Piermont growled.

From the inside of the house came the skunk's wild cackle.

Piermont called, "Just you wait you skinny, stripy bastard! I'll kick your ass one of these days."

More wild laughter, "Good luck with that Catman!"

Piermont growled again. "I'll get that bastard some time, just you wait," he muttered.

"Settle down Piermont," Alex replied, struggling to hold back a laugh.

"Urgh...I need a drink. C'mon Alex, I saw a restaurant a few miles east of here."

Alex tentatively climbed on Piermont's back, "You sure you're ready to be ridden? Y'know, strong enough?"

Piermont craned his neck to glance over at Alex, the dragon was smiling mischievously, "I was fit enough to cart your ass during our little escape from that damned military school wasn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Uh huh. Now," Piermont flexed his limbs, his thick ropes of muscles bulged, "Do I look any worse than I did then?"

"Nope."

"Do I look unhealthy to you?"

"No. 'Course, I _have_ been taking care of you to the best of my ability."

"Sick?"

"No."

"Weak?"

"Nuh uh."

"Bony?"

"No, muscular."

"Yes muscular."

"Right."

"Do I look sexy?"

"Ye...wait, what?"

Piermont laughed, "Oi, you pervert."

"Shut it."

"Fine, fine. Hold on tight!"

Piermont hopped into the air, almost knocking his rider off.

Alex fumbled for a hold, then gripped one of the dragon's spines in front of him tightly. "Told you to hold on!" Piermont called over the bitter wind.

"What? What did you say?" Alex replied.

Piermont then sent a telepathic message, _I said, I told you to hold on._

_Oh...Listen, Piermont, about earlier..._

_We'll talk about it later, over lunch perhaps?_

_Perhaps. Let me tell you this though. I can't get over how amazing...how free it feels to fly._

_Now you know why us dragons love it so much._

_It...it's incredible!_

_And it is the single best time for dragon/rider bonding._

_That too._

_Here, let me show you something._

Piermont began a series of complex maneuvers...corkscrews, loop-the-loops, and barrel rolls. "Holy hell!" Alex exclaimed, holding tighter.

"Hey!" Piermont called back, "Don't worry! I won't let you fall."

"Sure?"

"Yes, if you die, so will I, fatal bond remember? You think I'm gonna kill myself so you can catch some airtime?"

"Nope."

"Exactly...but...um...don't tell anyone we did that."

"Why?"

"Um...I'll tell you when you're older. Hey! Check this out!"

Alex suddenly grew dizzy as his vision flashed briefly. He blinked, and was amazed by what he saw; a million different colors, the sun's ray seemed to break apart, as if the entire world was a prism. His center field of vision magnified until he could pick out every little detail in the street five hundred feet beneath them. His peripheral vision remained normal, and the two conflicting differences dizzied him, as well as triggered a kind of euphoric response in his mind. He felt on top of the world, as if he could take on anything. He didn't realize his blue eyes were now green, as green as emeralds. Seeing through the binocular vision was stunning, amazing.

Alex blinked again, and his vision returned to normal. "What the hell was that?" The Commander asked.

"A step in my shoes."

"What?"

"You saw what I see."

"Dragon vision?"

"Yes."

"Wow...that was..."

"Brace yourself, we're landing!"

Piermont landed smoothly on the pavement of a Steak n' Shake restaurant's parking lot. He folded his wings and lowered his head, allowing Alex to slide down and off. "Well," Piermont began, glancing happily and admirably at his rider, "Let's go."

Alex and Piermont entered the restaurant, ignoring the alarmed cries at the sight of the dragon. They were immediately seated at a booth by a rather spooked waitress, who then took their order.

"I would like two steakburgers, cooked well done, cheese, and nothing else on it. I would also like fries and a large, mint cookies n' cream shake," Alex stated.

"Okay, and what would...um..." she glanced at the relaxed Piermont, and, looking down, she finished, "He like?"

"Same," the dragon replied, "Only have my burgers with everything on it."

Slightly surprised Piermont spoke, she said, "Yes sir, it'll be ready soon," and she left.

"Okay," Alex began, "Now tell me, what the hell happened this morning?"

"I told you, our own private world."

"How though?"

"Well, for one, most dragonriders aren't mutants, so if they are separated, they can't teleport to see each other, so they go to the 'in-between' world, to talk face-to-face. That is where I took you, but more for privacy reasons, only you and I can go there. The others can try, but the only reading they'll pick up is a huge, impregnable, steel mental wall. It's completely secure."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I had your most likely need for privacy in mind. I figured you didn't want anyone else to know, so you're welcome."

"Yeah...thanks."

"No problem. I knew anyway, just wanted to see if you'd admit it."

"How?"

"Alex, we pretty much share a single mind. I know all your dirty little secrets, and you know all of mine."

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

"You know I am."

The waitress came by, handing the pair their shakes. They drank, and their conversation became an average, two friends casually talking, one.

After lunch, they returned to the townhouse, and finished the uneventful day unpacking, moving into their new home.


	10. Chapter IX: Cherub

_**Chapter IX**_**:**

-**''Cherub''-**

**-Belton, Missouri-**

**-**_**1 March 2001**_**-**

**-**_**0230 Hours**_**-**

Alex's phone rang, waking him up from a dream-filled sleep, reliving his amazing experience on dragon-back. The first thing Alex did was glance over at the sleeping Piermont, smiling as he enjoyed whatever dream he was being blessed with. Alex smiled sleepily, never recalling loving the dragon more than he did now. Even though he understood that if he died, Piermont died too, Alex believed that if something happened to the dragon, and the dragon died, Alex would die as well, if not from a broken heart, by his own hand. He loved the little beast like a son, and not the "brotherly love" he shared with his squadmates, but true, father/son love.

He next checked the digital alarm clock by his bed, 2:30 AM, a lovely time of day...to be sleeping. Groaning, Alex glanced at the caller ID, blinded momentarily by the bright light, it read "Fort Ozark". Confused, Alex answered, "Alex here, speak to me."

"Sorry for the wake-up call, but...uh...Alex?" Came General Elliot's unsure reply, "We have...uh...a little situation."

Suddenly concerned, Alex replied, "What's up?"

"Unbonded female dragon."

"Okay? What's the problem?"

"She's a female, we don't send females to boot camp remember?"

"Yeah. Well, what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"The hell do we do, Commander?"

"Hmm...I dunno. We've never had a situation involving an unbonded female dragon...then again...we haven't even had a female come in before."

"Yeah, I know."

"'Cause I distinctly recall us talking about dragons possibly being asexual, on account of the fact that there seem to be no females."

Alex suddenly remembered the dragoness he met during his first trip to Martaan.

"No..." He said, "There has to be females...I met one when I first went out to Martaan."

"Well we've never had a female dragonling in before. I'm sorry for the bother, but I'm just clueless. I don't know what you wanted and I don't want to have my ass kicked because I disobeyed some unknown rule."

Alex had to chuckle, keeping it low and being careful not to wake his roommates, "Nah. I wouldn't kick your ass."

"Well thanks sir, but I-"

"...I'd shoot it."

Silence from the other end, then, "Oh ha ha. It's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Shut up Elliot."

"Point taken sir. So...what do we do?"

"I don't know...ship her up here, I'll figure out something."

"Yes sir, we'll be there soon. Goodnight...or should I say good morning?"

"Goodnight Elliot."

Alex ended the call, took one last look at the sleeping Piermont, and laid back down...sleep didn't come back.

The weekend ended far too quickly for the Terminators, and now, they would have to go through the awkward silence and fearful...perhaps laughable...reactions as they mass of characters, who weren't supposed to even exist, surrounding Alex were introduced to the new city in which they now lived. There were few citizens at Steak N' Shake the day that the dragon and his rider decided to eat there, so many of the town still had no knowledge of the strange characters that had recently moved there.

Reluctantly, Alex awoke, waking the others. The Terminators, unhappy about their early awakening, crawled out of bed and prepared for the day. As they exited from the townhouse and onto empty street, into the cold, still, morning air, they saw the nearby school building, on the hill at the end of the street, loom over them. "This is gonna _SUCK_!" Piermont complained, "I _HATE_ Mondays."

"Don't we all," Rapid replied, eyes closed.

"Survive this day guys, and we're good to go," Alex said, soothingly.

"Ha! Speak for yourself."

"Why are you in such a bitter mood Piermont?"

"I hate early awakenings."

"So do I, but I'm not complaining."

"Urgh..."

Dragging across the cracked tarmac parking lot, the Terminators slowly approached the school, knowing what would happen once they entered those double doors, but not wanting to be forced to have to deal with more possible bullies. "Everything will be fine, don't worry," Alex told his friends as they paused at the doors...and entered.

At first, they were unnoticed, but as they walked down the empty halls, earlier than intended, they knew that once the students flooded in for the day, all hell would break loose. "Crap! I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Stop whining Piermont."

"I didn't ask you, Alex."

"Dunno about you guys, but I'm going invisible."

Although Alex didn't noticed, everyone but him, Rapid, and Piermont flickered out of visible existence.

"Screw you guys," Rapid stated, "I ain't wasting my already diminished energy on trying to stay invisible. We're gonna get found out eventually, no sense in delaying the problem."

Above them, on the wall above the art room door, a clock read 7:30 AM.

The Terminators walked down the polished hallways, tired as well as unhappy. The first bell rang, and the young soldiers heard the approaching students. It was too late to hide, so they walked along with the fast approaching crowd, Alex keeping his head down and hoping he wasn't noticed. Behind him, Piermont and Rapid struggled to remain behind him. Though invisible, they still physically stood, and several time people ran into them, believing they jostled either the Great Commander or one of the other students.

Alex felt sharp claws cling to his leg, and Kovu scaled his back, perching precariously on the Commander's hunched shoulders. Alex tolerated it, despite the cub's sharp, pointed claws hooking into his shoulder and drawing blood.

_Where's Kiara?_ Alex thought to Kovu.

_Outside,_ the brown cub replied.

_Why?_

_Taking a piss._

_Of course._

Kovu laughed, a sweet innocent sound. _Of course._

"Commander!"

Alex froze in place, bringing on several cries of protest from the students around him. He twisted around, seeing General Elliot, humorously clad in a Hawaiian shirt, pants, and a straw hat, push through the crowd and to Alex. "The hell is with your uniform, General?" Alex smiled in obvious amusement.

"Low profile, Commander. I figured you wouldn't want me in my BDUs here, it would attract attention. Knowing you, attention is the one thing you DON'T want."

"Aye. That be true."

"Figured so."

"Whats up?"

"The female has arrived."

"Really?"

"Aye."

"That was fast."

"We've nearly perfected our teleportation system."

"Okay, so where is she?"

"At your home."

"Thank you, General."

"You're welcome, sir."

Elliot saluted, and Alex returned it. As Elliot turned to leave, Alex stopped him, "Can you do me a favor, General?"

"Anything, sir."

"Start shapeshifting research on the serum."

"Need I ask why?"

Alex nodded to his still-invisible comrades behind him, "If we can get them to be able to take on a humanoid form, perhaps we can keep from scaring the living crap out of the general populace whenever we meet strangers."

Elliot nodded, "Aye, that would be a good idea I think."

"Aye, it would. Can you do it?"

"Yes, sir I can. It's hard telling, however, how long it will take to perfect the serum, mass produce, and distribute it."

"Alright, there's no hurry."

"Sir, yes sir."

Alex saluted the General, who returned it and left.

Alex then turned to his comrades, "Come on, let's go.''

The soldiers entered a bland classroom. The students and teacher stared at him, and he felt that unwanted attention. He was thankful at least he was out of his uniform, with the white t-shirt, the blue jeans, and the sneakers, he at least fit in more to the normal attire. "And you are?" The teacher, an older woman whose name (according to the chalkboard behind her desk) was Mrs. George. Mrs. George was an elderly woman with gray, curly hair, reading glasses, a short stature, a wrinkled, spotted face, and was clad in dress slacks and shirt.

"Alex Vaughn," the Commander replied, nervous of the attention.

She then nodded to Alex's shoulder, "What happened?"

Alex turned, Kovu still clung tightly to him, and his white shirt was painted red with blood.

_Off,_ the Commander commanded.

_Yes sir, sorry sir._

"I don't know really."

"Okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Aye."

"What?"

"Yes, I mean, I said yes."

She seemed puzzled, but Alex ignored her and took his seat. He was in the center of the front row of desks.

_Need me to take some of the attention?_ Piermont thought at Alex.

Nein_, I'm good._

_Are you sure?_

_Aye. Things can only get worse._

The door to the classroom suddenly opened, and Kiara, visible, entered. "Sorry about that," she said, then, glancing around at the stunned faces, "Oh crap."

Alex's planted his face in the palm of his hand, "Dammit Kiara, Piermont, now's the time to turn."

"Yes, sir."

A blinding flash of light appeared, when it cleared, Piermont stood tall and vicious in the heart of the room. He roared loudly, his army green scales squirmed as he tightened his muscles, and his scales. In a strong effort to spark fear and fend off potential bullies, Piermont flexed, listening intently as his thick ropes of muscle slithered beneath his skin, causing his scales to clank.

The class screamed in terror and tried to run out of the room. Rapid materialized in front of the door, blocking the exit, he stood, smiling maliciously, leaning against the doorframe and looking threatening, even though his weapons and ammo belts were not on him. He picked at his teeth with the tip of one, black, sharpened claw, saying, "Yeah, no. You ain't leaving through here." Kovu materialized last, roaring as he announced his arrival.

The piled class turned abruptly, and watched in terror as Alex faintly glowed blue, and the blood spot on his shirt appeared to shrink into nothingness. Crash materialized, he was laying, casually, on the AC beneath the window. He sharpened his dagger on a whetstone, and without looking up, he said, "Piece of advice to you all. We are the Terminators, and I suggest you don't fuck with us."

The recess bell rang, announcing the blessed relaxing half hour. The Terminators, as per usual, clumped around together, maintaining their section of the playground. Students looked on in fear as the soldiers relaxed. Piermont stood guard, laying down, but keeping his muscles tense in the event a threat came his way, or in the ways of any of his squadmates-and friends. More than anything, he prepared to attack in the event his rider was challenged.

Kovu and Kiara sat together, a clump of fur in the shade, actively engaged in conversation. Rapid and Crash stood on either side of the jungle gym, watching out for intruders. Alex, obviously bored, exercised his telepathy, lifting as many rocks as he could. Smiling mischievously, Alex began summoning dirt and sand from the massive pile nearby, and forced it to shape itself into a perimeter wall. Utilizing all mental strength he had, he constructed a thirty foot perimeter wall around the gravel. Glowing orange, Alex jumped 100 feet into the air, flipping as he landed on the compacted gravel ramparts.

Classmates ran away, screaming. Enjoying the fear saturating the air, feeding off of it like a vampire to blood, Alex glowed white, raising his arm, as if pointing his hand to something in front of him. His palm glowing, he clenched his fist, rotating his hand at the same time so he formed an upside down fist. Quickly, he pulled his arm back to him, and the students went flying back towards him. The bell rang, and the Terminators jumped into the air, flipping as they landed outside the wall, and reentered the school building.

The sun dipped below the endless sea of rowhouses as the final bell blared into the quickly darkening afternoon. Exhausted, but loving the terror they reigned on their new school, the Terminators stepped into the cold, windy night. A faint snow drifted lazily down from the heavens as they strolled down the center of the cracked, weed-grown road. At the moment, the only thought to strike their heads was the need to get home.

Alex was curious of Piermont's reaction to the dragon female awaiting them. He just hoped the forest dragon didn't try to pull anything on the girl. He didn't know how Piermont would react, he knew the forest dragon was thinking of things that were more mature. More than once, he had accidentally stumbled upon the dragon enjoying his time alone, and thanks to the dragon/rider bond they shared, Piermont would broadcast his pleasure to the human. Whether the broadcast was intentional or not, Alex didn't dare ask. He didn't think so, as Piermont expressed genuine horror and humiliation whenever Alex would wander in on him. Then, afterward, Piermont never talked about it, pretended no such thing existed, though the Terminators knew he did.

Thanks to that wonderful bond, Alex received most of the pleasure, but some of it still broadcasted to the others via the Terminators' common mental link. Alex didn't think Piermont even realized he was broadcasting his pleasure. Once or twice Alex wanted to confront him about his biweekly deeds, but his own dignity and that of the dragon's changed his mind. The fact the usually attention-seeking Piermont would slip away unnoticed told Alex that it was a private matter, a secret pleasure, one that he didn't want to bring to light, one that could humiliate the usually careless troublemaker.

It was because of his common courtesy and the singular but fatal flaw in the dragon's indestructible ego that Alex decided to let the topic lay to rest for the moment. God he hoped Piermont wouldn't try to lure the girl to mate. It would soon come to the point where Commander Alex Vaughn discovered his excessive worrying was of no genuine problem...and that perhaps he should have wanted that over Piermont's real treatment of the girl.

The soldiers entered the warm townhouse. The family and home-bound soldiers sat around the fireplace, watching SpongeBob SquarePants on the large, wall-mounted television screen. The Terminators paused in the kitchen to grab a steaming mug of hot chocolate and a stack of fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies before proceeding to the parlor where they collapsed on the soft sofa, throwing their backpacks onto the coffee table.

"Hello," arose a hesitant, unfamiliar, feminine voice from behind them.

Piermont turned to face the source. A look of stark surprise struck his normally mischievous facial expression, "Who the hell are _you_?" He queried.

The girl standing at the base of the staircase was almost half the forest dragon's size. She stood three feet tall and four feet long. Her large, beautiful, innocent, shining eyes matched her glowing, golden scales. Instead of horns, two, tiny knobs protruded from her head. Her tucked wings were cream-colored, as was her curving, feminine belly, her slightly back-curved spines, and her talons. Despite her obvious youth, her thin body already was molding to the classic, hourglass shape of the female form.

"I'm Cherub," she replied in a shy, soft-spoken, timid voice.

"Piermont," the forest dragon replied, eyes slightly narrowed.

Alex decided to lay down his speech, "Guys, this is Cherub, an unbonded female that we're gonna figure out where to place."

"Ship her off to Martaan for training," Piermont replied coldly, "That's what we do for all unbonded dragons, female or not."

"Piermont! Show some respect!"

"He's right," Cherub sighed, sad eyes looking away, "Sorry for bothering you."

"No Cherub," Alex replied sternly, "I'm not sending you back so soon. If we send you to training, your training for Alpha Company, by us," he smiled kindly.

"Wait...what?" Piermont exclaimed, furious, "No! Nuh uh! That's a load of bullcrap! In no way is she staying here!"

"Quiet Piermont, she's staying."

"Why? Now we have ANOTHER one to hide-!"

"Not that it matters now," Alex interrupted.

Ignoring the interruption and continuing, "-and a baby at that!"

Alex noticed Cherub tearing up.

"Goddammit Piermont! Shut your goddamn mouth for once! She's staying and that is final!"

Stunned and infuriated even more by Alex's outburst, Piermont stood, glared at him angrily, and stormed upstairs. As Piermont approached, Cherub, terrified, hopped out of his way, tripping and falling. She made a little noise as blood began to ooze from her grazed knee. Piermont, smiling sadistically, paused on the stairs and said, "Fine then! You keep her, but I'm gonna make sure her stay

here is a living hell!"

With a roar, he marched up the stairs, Alex heard their bedroom door slam shut. Calmly, struggling not to cry, or kill, or both, he stood and walked to the field dragon, crying on the ground. He healed her, and miraculously managed to whisper calmly, "Don't worry about him, he's just kidding."

Cherub threw herself against him, hugging him tightly, "I'm scared."

"Don't be, he's just joking."

_If only he was_...

Alex looked towards the stairs where Piermont had just disappeared.

"Holy crap!" Kovu exclaimed enunciating the words so it sounded as if he had said three separate words, "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know," Alex replied truthfully, "But, he's pissed."

"No shit, Sherlock," Rapid muttered.

Alex glared at him.

"Well," Crash began, trying to break the awkward silence that lingered over the household after the wrath of Piermont had long since been taken to a separate room, "That was...eh...interesting."

"Alex?" Rapid asked.

The Commander walked to him, "Yeah?"

"Walk with me."

"Okay?"

The night was windy as snow blew down upon the world. Behind the house where the Terminators currently lived was an outstretch of forest with a massive storm sewer, and it was here that Rapid and Alex held council, sheltered from the storm.

"What do you need Rapid?" Alex asked, throwing up his hood.

"It seems Piermont is rather upset."

"Yeah, he is."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"That won't be necessary, he'll get over it by supper time."

"I'm not so sure."

"Why? He's been this angry before. He's short-fused, but his anger dissipates quicker than he gets it," Alex chuckled to himself.

"There was something...different...about this time."

"How do you mean?"

"Piermont seemed even more angry than normal...he seems to really hate that girl."

"What do you want me to do about it? Elliot is already half-way back to Fort Ozark by now, to call him back to take away the girl is a waste of time and resources."

"I'm not saying send her back."

"Then what _are_ you saying, Rapid?"

"I'm saying, let _me_ talk to him."

Alex cast him a bemused glance.

"Contrary to what you might believe, Commander, I'm more of a diplomatic person than a fighter. The only reason I fight what and the way I do is because of where you placed me among your ranks. I'm the machine-gunner, I don't regret that, but I do think if you gave me so much as five minutes with him, I can figure out exactly why Cherub bothers him so much."

Alex thought about for a few minutes, then nodded, "Okay, you can have at it. No guarantee he'll cooperate though."

Rapid smiled reassuringly, "Oh trust me, once I'm done, you'll know everything that troubles the little

mongrel."

"Okay then, now, let's get out of this damn cold, I'm freezing my balls off out here."

Rapid slowly approached the now-open door to the shared bedroom. Piermont sat on the ground, facing the wall away from the skunk. Rapid knocked on the door, "Enter," came Piermont's gruff voice.

"Piermont?"

The dragon turned to face Rapid, "The hell you want skunk?"

"To talk."

Rapid sat beside him.

"If this is your idea of a therapy session, I'm not paying."

"Just hear me out, okay?"

"Fine."

"About earlier-"

"What about earlier?"

"Just let me finish Piermont."

"Fine."

"About earlier, what exactly happened."

"The girl and Alex's support of her pissed me off."

"What did either one of them do?"

"Rapid, now we have that damned girl, Alex will start paying more attention to her than me! That's what he does to every damned new recruit he gets. That's why I always get so goddamn embittered whenever we gain a new member. I'm his dragon for Christ's sake! Others aren't too bad...but not he has ANOTHER dragon, I will kill her if she replaces me."

That _was easy_, Rapid thought, _Not five minutes and I already know what is troubling him. He's jealous._

"Are we done?"

"No. Listen Piermont, just, give her a chance, Alex tries the best he can to give equal time to everybody. It's time you decide to allow him to give this girl a chance. There's no need to worry about that, Piermont. You are and always will be Alex's dragon. It's impossible to bond with more than one, that's why you are supposed to care for the one you have. I know you feel kinda left out, but Alex tries, and he will always hold you over anybody else."

"Really?"

"Yes, just, give her a chance."

Ok, I will."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Rapid turned to leave, but Piermont said, "And Rapid?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for hearing me out."

"Your welcome."

The skunk smiled and left.


	11. Chapter X: A Day in the Life

_**Chapter X**_**:**

**-''A Day in the Life''-**

**-Belton, Missouri-**

**-_1 March 2001_-**

**-_1709 Hours_-**

Rapid came downstairs, happy that he actually managed to cheer up the downcast dragon. Alex sat on the sofa, alone, waiting for him. "Rapid?" He asked.

Rapid told him the source of Piermont's melancholy.

Alex frowned, "He should know me better than that."

"It seems to me," Rapid began smartly, "That you and him have trust issues. As far as I'm concerned, that's a big N-O for a healthy and successful dragon/rider relationship."

"True," Alex sighed, "What do I do then?"

"Build up your trust, learn to trust him, and teach him to trust you. I can think of several trust-building activities if you need help."

"Thank you, but no. This is a road I prefer to travel alone."

"Another problem you have Commander, I'm no psychiatrist, but you shelter a lone wolf personality. Friend, this is a team, and we need to work together as a team to ensure the Terminators' prosperity."

Alex smiled, "Man, why in the hell did I throw you in as a machine-gunner? Why didn't I leave you as the team's psychologist?"

Rapid smiled mischievously, "Because, _anybody_ can be a therapist. It takes balls to cart over 200 pounds of weaponry in the heat of battle, and few have the balls to pull off such a large job. I just happen to be one of them lucky 'uns."

Alex broke out in wild laughter. "And we have a comedian, too! Goddamn Rapid! You're a friggin' jack-of-all-trades."

"I try."

Sobering, Alex said, "Which brings me to my second order of business."

Slightly confused, Rapid asked, "Second?"

"Aye."

"Okay? What do you need?"

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out a Kashmir-lined square box about four inches wide and long. He held it out to Rapid, who gingerly picked it up and opened it. He was staring at a glistening, copper-trimmed, silver eagle, much like the Commander's that he wore on his cap.

"What is this?" Rapid asked in awe.

"I'm promoting you, Lieutenant."

"Really?''

"Aye, welcome to the Upper Ranks Commander Rapid."

-_**Four Months Later**_-

Four months crawled by, slowly, uneventfully. Alex had been working alongside his second-in-command, training Cherub for Alpha Company's dragonrider wing. Piermont, still unhappy concerning Cherub's presence, had been isolating himself. Countless times Alex had tried to initiate conversation with Piermont about the she-dragon, but the forest dragon refused to discuss the topic. Only Rapid had been able to communicate with Piermont, and so he acted as the middleman.

Piermont had also seemed to have been affected and offended by Rapid-a newer recruit-being chosen as Regional Commander. Alex, knowing very well that Piermont, although holding no official rank, still held power equal to the Great Commander, more power than Rapid held, thanks to being the dragon of the Great Commander, ignored him, disbelieving Piermont's unappreciative attitude. The dragon had considerable more power than Rapid, he even had more power than Alex himself, but he was offended because he didn't get the official title.

Alex stood by his decision, for several years he had searched for someone who had the makings of the commander title, and Rapid was the prime choice, the choice of the Commander's dreams. Rapid was equally strong as he was intelligent, he was an expert strategist and tactician, and he was a natural-born leader. One of the ideas Alex most valued, was Rapid's level-headiness, his neutrality, his preference for diplomacy over war, and his unbiased approached to life as well has his wise and well-thought-out statements. Rapid held everything Alex had...and more. Perhaps, the skunk was more suitable for the position than the Great Commander himself.

Rapid was a stark contrast to the Great Commander, a team-player, able to balance mercy and brutality. Alex was a lone wolf, merciless, ruthless. All of these dark, less-desirable traits for a leader spawned from the environment the Commander was raised in. Although the Green/Tan war had ended long before Alex's arrival, he was still trained as a tan soldier. In the Tan Army, you were _trained_ to be ruthless, merciless, you were _trained_ to be brutal. The Tan Army believed that brutality and fear were the singular ways to win a war against their enemies, and Alex was trained as so. The only difference, minus the obvious between the plastic tans and the human Alex, was the Commander's resistance to follow orders and his own natural-born lone wolf personality.

Many times, the Commander had clashed and butted heads with his superior, questioned his judgment and leadership, risking imprisonment and execution to prove his point. However, Plastro liked it, he enjoyed the combat he derived from these confrontations. In a sea of submissive slaves, a dominating figure proved important. Plastro couldn't run every soldier at once, he needed commanders in the field, leaders who could fight on the front lines, leaders who could overcome obstacles in all missions, and get the job done. No mission was ideal, a headstrong leader could resolve situations on the spot, could overcome unexpected surprises.

Without a leader, soldiers would be dispatched with their objectives and an outline of the ideal mission. Leaderless, they would follow the ideal plan to the point, and any spontaneous problems would throw the army's mission in jeopardy, they wouldn't know how to progress.

In a sea of submissive troops, few had the capabilities to help Plastro run the Tan Army...Alex was one of those few. It was why he advanced in the ranks so quickly. His lone wolf personality automatically granted him leadership capabilities. As a team player, the leader would be diluted between all team members, they would rely on each other for success. As a lone wolf, there was no person or people to turn to, you are your own leader, and thus, the concentration of leadership remained confined to an individual rather than being diluted by all members of a team.

Alex had already written in his will, upon his death, if and when he met it, the entire Terminator army would go to the skunk. Rapid and only Rapid could manage the army successfully, and Alex knew this.

Now, Alex and Rapid were teaching Cherub various battle stances in the backyard behind the house. Alex looked towards a window on the second floor of the house and spotted Piermont watching them. Upon seeing him, Alex watched as Piermont turned away, fading away in the darkness.

The temperature was warm, breezy, and overcast. Being in the middle of June of 2001, the temperature was normally hot. This was the first day the Terminators could hang out outside, as all summer had been in the 100s without the humidity factor, and training had been confined to the finished, carpeted, air-conditioned attic. With 2001 seeing the army training in various martial arts. The confined space made sparring extremely tough. The Weather Channel predicted this ideal weather to only last a week before another heat wave engulfed the United States.

Consequently, the Terminators tried to squeeze as much martial arts-oriented training into the week as possible. They were exhausted, having slept little (they practiced from 5 AM to 10 PM, slept from 12 AM to 4 AM then restarted the cycle), but progress was smooth, and Alex predicted they would be near-completely trained in Karate and Tae-Kwon-Do by the time the heat wave struck back. Once forced back inside, Alex planned for swordsmanship training.

Sweating heavily, the trio collapsed in the shade of a maple, reached into a red cooler to grab a bottle of Mountain Dew, and rested.

"Alex?" Rapid asked, nodding to the two houses across the street from them. Since they arrived from Connorsville, both homes had lain empty. Now, two different moving trucks parked in front of each house. Alex was amazed by Rapid's appearance. His fur was shiny with sweat, his spiked back and head fur was matted and messy, the purple highlights were hidden beneath his matted white fur, but without his characteristic 30 cal, MP40, and ammunition belts, he looked even more ripped, "Alright!" The skunk continued, smiling, "New neighbors, which means we ain't the new kids on the block anymore. We gonna say hi and scare the living piss out of them?"

Alex shrugged, "Perhaps once they're finished settling in and the heat wave arrives. Right now, we don't have the time."

Rapid nodded, "Makes sense, I guess. Maybe we have new soldiers?"

"Perhaps," Alex downed the entire bottle, stretched and popped his muscles, and tossed the bottle to the ground, "Alright," he said, "Back to work."

"Damn this heat!"

"Ignore it, Piermont."

"It's too hot Alex."

Alex stopped in his tracks, casting Piermont a glance of surprise at the dragon's selfishness, "I can't believe it Pierre, you're such a dick sometimes."

Piermont shrugged, then grimaced, "Do I look like someone who truly gives a damn? Why in the bloody hell are we out here anyways?"

"To say hello to our neighbors," Rapid nonchalantly replied, glancing down at the cake he held, "I made them a cake."

Alex smiled, "Yeah, and you make the best damn cakes, Commander."

Rapid jaw dropped in surprise, but he seemed please, "Thanks Alex!"

"No problem."

"_Si, no problemo senor Rapid_," Piermont stated sarcastically in a cheesy Mexican accent.

"_Silencia Pierre, tu no hablas espanol bueno_," Alex countered.

"_Si, no bueno_," Rapid smirked.

"_Oi, ustedes silencia. Ustedes estan mis amigos no_," Piermont muttered.

"Aw! You hurt my feelings!" Alex said jokingly, frowning.

"Good, tis my intention."

"Yeah, but it wasn't what you said," Rapid replied jokingly, "It was your crappy Spanish."

Alex broke out in wild laughter, and everyone else joined, except for Piermont. The forest dragon just glared maliciously, thoroughly pissed off at the stab at his expense. "Lighten up Pierre! Jesus, you're such a whiny ass."

The dragon glared at Crash, who then discreetly backed behind Rapid.

"Ah," Kovu began, smiling mischievously, "Laughing at others' mistakes warms my heart."

Alex knocked on the door, waiting. It opened, and a young, black boy appeared. "Yes?" He asked timidly.

"Howdy," Alex replied, "Welcome to the neighborhood."

Alex looked back, his comrades stood by the curb, out of the boy's eyesight. The boy scanned Alex, seemingly puzzled by the uniform.

"Hi, let me get my mom."

The boy closed the door, and Alex turned to face his friends, "Oi! Get your asses over here!"

The rest of Alpha Company hesitantly approached, standing tall and formal beside their commanding officer. The door opened, and both the boy and his mother jumped back in fear at the sight of Alpha Company. Rapid suddenly shoved his way forward and offered the cake, "Hi! I'm Rapid, welcome to the neighborhood!"

"So," the boy's mother began, "You boys are actually soldiers?"

"Aye," Alex replied, sitting cross-legged in the recliner and drinking from a can of Mountain Dew, "The Terminator Militia, at your service."

"You are extremely young, perhaps, too young to be a soldier."

"Aye, that we are."

"I thought talking animals and dragons didn't exist-" the boy began.

"Kevin!" His mother interrupted, "How rude!"

"No, no, don't worry," Alex said smiling, "We're used to it."

"That...and the panic that always erupts in our presence," Rapid added.

"What branch of the military are you?" The mother asked.

"We are an all-purpose force missus..."

"Trish Anderson," she replied, "And what do you mean by that Commander?"

"We have armor, infantry, artillery, anti-armor, anti-aircraft, navy, aircraft...the works."

"Wow! I'm actually a Marine, and we are always looking for additional hands."

"Is that an alliance request?" Alex asked in awe.

"Yes..._aye_...you'll have to meet with my CO, but I think you could be our allies."

"There is one thing we have that your military doesn't," Piermont began, smiling mischievously.

"Really?" Trisha replied, "What?"

"Dragonriders."

"Dragonriders?"

"Aye. Alpha Company is renowned as the 'Mutant Division' of the Terminator Militia, and Beta Company is known as the 'Dragonrider Division'. However, Commander Vaughn here has his own personal wing of dragonriders...it's quite exclusive. You basically have to be a mutant _and _impress a dragon. The mutation process is as simple as an injected serum, the Choosing is an entirely different story. Few can impress a dragon, the odds I think are 1 in 1000 people."

"Wow, that's crazy."

"Meh, it ain't as bad as you would think."

Kevin interrupted, "What does it take to be a Terminator? How old do you have to be?"

Piermont lowered his head to the boy's eye level and replied, "Bud, all it takes is an application and a parental consent form if you are younger than eighteen years of age. There is no 'minimum age' really, Alex...sorry, Commander Vaughn...first joined when he was three years old."

"Can I join?" Kevin's eye lit up.

Piermont smiled softly, "It's up to your family, son."

Alex checked his watch, "Well, it's time we get going. It was nice meeting you all."

"Goodbye, Commander. Thank you for the cake mister..."

"Rapid, and no problem," the skunk replied with a nod.

Outside the house, Rapid sped across the street while the rest of the Terminators waited on the sidewalk. Moments later, he returned with another cake. "Okay," he said, "Let's go meet our second new neighbor."

Alex knocked on the door, his comrades stood behind him. A short, brown-haired, brown-eyed boy opened it, "Hello?" He asked. His eyes widened as he saw Alex's army.

"We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood," Rapid said, "My name is Rapid, this boy to my left is Alex, the dragon behind me is Piermont, but we just call him Pierre, I'm sure you've heard of Crash Bandicoot, Kovu, and Kiara.

"Thanks, my name is Zack, how are you..."

"Real? Long story," Alex replied, "No time to explain."

"Well come in I guess."

The Terminators entered the messy living room.

"Forgive the mess," Zack said, ordering boxes, "Mom and Dad are getting the rest of our crap, and they won't be back for a couple of hours, and we're, obviously, still moving in."

"We baked you guys a cake," Rapid said.

"Awesome, thanks, could you please put in on the counter in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

The Terminators stayed until Zack's parents came home. They were stunned and intimidated, but also respected their soldier status.

That night, as they prepared for bed, Rapid said, "I have to admit, it's kinda awkward at first, but, we are building a fanbase."

"And," Alex said, "We've already achieved Plastro's dream, and more."

"We are prospering, and quickly becoming an army of legend."

"That we are Rapid, that we are."


	12. Chapter XI: The Day of Infamy

_**Chapter XI**_**:**

**-''The Day of Infamy''-**

**-New York City, New York-**

**-_11 September 2001_-**

**-_0530 Hours_-**

"Crap!" Piermont said, rubbing his eyes, "This freaking sucks!"

"Come on now," Alex said with a grin, "It ain't all THAT bad."

"It's early as hell!"

"Better than being in school."

"I don't give a damn! I'm still tired!"

Alex and Piermont, flanked by Rapid and Crash, entered the headquarters of the New York branch of the Terminator Militia. The building was a small skyscraper, only eight stories tall, with interior reminiscent of a Victorian-era manor. Alex and his small team seated themselves in the conference room, waiting for the NY commander to brief them. He entered, a tall but fit man of thirty, and immediately saluted the Alpha Company troops.

Alex dismissed him with a wave of the hand, "Too early for that, General."

"Sir, yes sir."

"So, what all do we have on our list today?"

"Pretty simple Commander, routine patrol."

"Can I fly?"

"Of course, Commander. You're shift is from six to twelve, then we'll send another squad out to relieve you."

"Thank you, General."

"No, thank _you_, sir, for volunteering under such short notice."

"Anytime you're understaffed, just let us know. In addition to patrolling the skies, we get to go sightseeing, and I'm not gonna complain about that."

The general laughed, "True, sir, very true."

The Terminators left, loaded up on weapons and armour, and took to the dawning skies.

The city stretched out for miles below them as the sun began to rise above the skyline. Piermont was, as per usual, complaining about his exhaustion. Rapid and Crash, both on dragonback, listened to the dragon's obvious dislike over the walkie-talkies they had. They couldn't hold back a grin at the situation. "How much longer?" Piermont asked.

Alex, exasperated, replied, "We still have like three and a half hours."

"Dammit!"

Rapid said, "Oh, Pierre, settle down."

"Shut up, Rapid."

"Nah!"

The forest dragon groaned. He looked around, saying "Hey, Alex, what the hell is that?"

"What is what?" Alex asked, surveying the area for whatever attracted his dragon's attention.

"That plane, flying a bit low ain't it?"

Finally spying it, and worried as it appeared to be on a direct course for several buildings, Alex replied, "Well...maybe it's heading for landing."

"I don't think there's an airfield for miles..."

"You're overreacting."

"No...but, should we call somebody? It seems to be awfully close to the buildings..."

"It's nothing."

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Alex."

"Whatever."

"I'm going down there."

Piermont changed his course, diving towards the plane.

"Piermont!" Alex hissed, "Pull up dammit!"

"Not until I see what the hell that is."

"For the love of-" Alex forced Piermont away, "Ignore it! It's nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm-"

_BOOM!_

A resounding explosion and the sound of screams quickly alerted the Terminators as they saw the plume of smoke and fire rising from the northern tower of the World Trade Center, "Holy shit!" Piermont swore, terrified.

"Holy..." Alex began.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell was that!" Came Crash's frantic voice.

"Now can I get down there?" Piermont asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"Yes go! Go goddammit!"

Piermont did a corkscrew as he made a hairpin curve and flew towards the crash site.

Several minutes later, another plane smashed into the southern tower.

"What the hell is happening!" Rapid asked.

"I don't know..." Alex replied grimly.

Smoke poured onto the streets, making the city appear to penetrate the cloud cover. People screamed, sirens blared, papers flew around, and the flashing lights of ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars pierced the rolling smoke. All hell broke loose as one of the towers began to collapse in on itself. "The hell do we do Commander?" Piermont asked, frantic.

"Well first of all, we need to get our asses down there and figure out what the hell happened."

Within moments, Terminator armor and transports began to surround the site, closing off streets and preparing for any more attacks. The soldiers continued on, as the nightmare just began.

"We need to get the hell outta here!" Piermont called over the rumbling of the earth as the first tower began to collapse.

"No! We need to ensure that everyone is okay."

"Of course everyone is not okay, Alex! The whole damn tower is collapsing!"

"Get lower!" Alex commanded.

_"Fuck!"_ Piermont swore.

The Terminators drew closer to the tower, soon, they entered the smothering smoke that surrounded the tower for miles. The sounds of sirens blared, mixing with the screams of people and numerous explosions to form the clearly recognizable sounds of war.

"Jesus Christ! This is complete chaos!" Rapid called.

"LAND!" Alex commanded.

"What?" Piermont called over the ensuing chaos.

"I SAID LA-"

Piermont slammed into the ground blinded by smoke, as Alex was thrown off and sent flying across the street. The Commander picked himself up, brushing the dust off his clothes as he healed any injuries he had. "Piermont?" he asked.

He looked around, searching for his dragon. Through the smoke and flame, he could hardly make out anything. Coughing from the suffocating smoke, Alex trudged through the blinding layer, making his way towards the source. Suddenly, there came a deep rumble beneath the earth, as if the very ground was roaring. _What the hell is happening?_ he thought in frightened shock.

Eventually, he found a pile of rubble, and ignoring the scalding heat from the burning debris, he scaled the mountain, eventually finding himself in the ruins of one of the towers. The smoke was still blinding, still choking, his throat, eyes, and lungs burned painfully, he kept coughing, but he pressed on, as he realized that the tower had collapsed. "Help..." came a weak voice. Immediately, Alex began throwing rubble around, trying to find the voice. He soon found a woman, pinned and nearly impaled by a steel beam. Using his immense strength, Alex threw the beam off of her, lifted her from the ruins, and ran, speeding faster than ever before, towards an exit.

He blasted from the smoke, placing the woman in sight of a rescue squad. He was stunned to realize that he had literally ran over five miles in less than thirty seconds. Taking advantage of his newfound ability, he turned and sped off back into the smoke, emerging only minutes later with yet another survivor. A definite roar reverberated around the world, and Alex instantly recognized it, _PIERMONT!_ he telepathically sent his dragon.

Seconds later, the massive army green dragon, scales coated in black dust and soot emerged from the plume of smoke, landing beside his rider. "Thank God!" the dragon cried, and the pair embraced.

"Where's the others?" Alex asked, gasping for breath.

"I...I don't know, I lost them after we crashed."

"Goddamn." Alex turned to face the carnage, slowly fading into view as the hot plume of smoke began to dissipate, "What the hell is happening?"

Piermont nodded up at the sky, "Alex, look."

He did, a series of news helicopters: CNN, FOX, NBC, the works, patrolled the area.

Piermont smiled, "Wave, we're on candid TV."

Alex sped off back into the smoke, Piermont in tail.

Back in the ruins, Alex began throwing off as much debris as he could, searching...searching...  
There came another explosion from the other tower, and Piermont, alarmed, said, "What the hell was _THAT_?"

They turned to see fire and debris spew from the face of the building.

"Son of a...was that _ANOTHER_ one?"

"Aye, I think so."

The tower began to rumble, and come down. "Alex! Get outta the way!"

Piermont flew off, turning to see Alex staring at the falling tower...falling toward him. Alex's eyes were wide, he was paralyzed by fear...and he wasn't moving.

"Alex! _ALEX_!"

The Commander closed his eyes as the earth rumbled once more...and the tower hit the ground.

"ALEX!"

Piermont flew down and landed amongst the noxious fumes and the ruins. As the dust settled, Piermont coughed, knowing that breathing the fallout was dangerous, he didn't care, he had to find his rider. The fact the forest dragon was still alive meant his rider was as well, pending the 'fatal bond' theory was correct. Dizzy, lightheaded from the fumes, Piermont collapsed amongst the burning, twisted heaps of metal. _Such a wonderful birthday present_, Piermont thought grimly, struggling to remain conscious.

As the dragon collapsed, fading away, he saw the flashing lights through the haze as the rescue parties finally arrived. "Alex..." He slurred, and his vision went black...his last sight being of silhouetted figures approaching him.

Rapid and Crash sped on down the street, escorting friendly tanks and vehicles to the scene. No doubt this was an attack by an enemy force...but who? Paper and debris littered the cracked streets as police and firemen closed all access routes to the World Trade Center. The dust still clung to the air, a black shroud over the already apocalyptic scene.

"Look out!" The driver of the command tank called.

Cars sped towards them racing at well past 100 miles an hour. Without warning, one lodged itself beneath the command tank's tread, and with a fiery explosion, both the car and tank burned brightly. "Shit!" Rapid cried.

In radio, Crash said, "Watch yourselves! Bombers in those damned cars!"

"INCOMING!" Rapid cried, their dragons barely had time to react as another van sped towards them. Out of control, it swerved and crashed into a nearby storefront, exploding.

"That was close!" Crash called.

"That's the understatement of the century," Rapid replied, catching his breath, "Where in the hell is Alex and Pierre?"

"Damned if I know," Crash replied with a heavy sigh, "We're in for one helluva day, my friend."

Piermont came to, laying on the cold asphalt of the street. He was surrounded by paramedics and news reporters. Around the area, police officers and National Guard struggled to hold off the masses. "It's okay," one of the paramedics said, handing the dragon an oxygen mask, "You'll be okay."

"Alex..."

"Piermont!"

The dragon turned to see his rider, bloodied and bruised, but alive, limp towards him. Together, the pair looked to where the WTC stood just a short time ago. They shared a glance of fear and sadness, and they hugged. Immediately, reporters rushed around them, "What's your name son?" An older man, balding, asked. Alex looked down at the nametag on his breast, "O'REILLY, BILL".

"I prefer to remain anonymous," Piermont and Alex exchanged another glance, "We both do,"

"You are heroes," O'Reilly added.

"No," Alex began, "The uniformed men and women around us our heroes, the paramedics, the military, the police, the firefighters...we were just at the right place at the right time."

"Okay," one of the National Guardsmen interrupted, annoyed, "Move on, this area is closed."

"Sir!" A young soldier ran up the man, "Reports are in, a plane just made contact with the Pentagon, and we found another, United Airlines Flight 93, downed in a field a few miles out from the White House. They said the passengers fought the hijackers and downed the plane."

"Damn...any survivors?"

"None yet, sir."

"Jesus...The hell is happening?"

Across the street from where the Commander and his dragon stood, a young boy and his mother stood. Both were stunned by the recent events that had just occurred. Suddenly, the mother called the uniformed boy and the dragon over.

"Yes?" The Commander asked.

"What happened?"

"To be honest, ma'am, I don't know."

The boy stared at the pair in disbelief, not understanding the attack, he could only concentrate on the strange people before him. His mother, knowing something was wrong and deeply afraid, found the site of the dragon minute compared to the tragedy that had just occurred. The boy smiled when the uniformed boy and his dragon met his glance and nodded. _I want to be like them!_ the boy thought.

"Come on, Chris," the mother said impatiently, "Let's go."

Alex and Piermont stood in place, watching the duo disappear around the corner, "Did you pick up something from that boy?" Piermont asked.

"Yes," the Commander replied, "Something tells me that this isn't the last time we'll see them."

"Agreed."

"Good evening. Today, our fellow citizens, our way of life, our very freedom came under attack in a series of deliberate and deadly terrorist acts. The victims were in airplanes, or in their offices; secretaries, businessmen and women, military and federal workers; moms and dads, friends and neighbors. Thousands of lives were suddenly ended by evil, despicable acts of terror.

"The pictures of airplanes flying into buildings, fires burning, huge structures collapsing, have filled us with disbelief, terrible sadness, and a quiet, unyielding anger. These acts of mass murder were intended to frighten our nation into chaos and retreat. But they have failed; our country is strong.

"A great people has been moved to defend a great nation. Terrorist attacks can shake the foundations of our biggest buildings, but they cannot touch the foundation of America. These acts shattered steel, but they cannot dent the steel of American resolve.

"America was targeted for attack because we're the brightest beacon for freedom and opportunity in the world. And no one will keep that light from shining.

"Today, our nation saw evil, the very worst of human nature. And we responded with the best of America - with the daring of our rescue workers, with the caring for strangers and neighbors who came to give blood and help in any way they could.

"Immediately following the first attack, I implemented our government's emergency response plans. Our military is powerful, and it's prepared. Our emergency teams are working in New York City and Washington, D.C. to help with local rescue efforts.

"Our first priority is to get help to those who have been injured, and to take every precaution to protect our citizens at home and around the world from further attacks.

"The functions of our government continue without interruption. Federal agencies in Washington which had to be evacuated today are reopening for essential personnel tonight, and will be open for business tomorrow. Our financial institutions remain strong, and the American economy will be open for business, as well.

"The search is underway for those who are behind these evil acts. I've directed the full resources of our intelligence and law enforcement communities to find those responsible and to bring them to justice. We will make no distinction between the terrorists who committed these acts and those who harbor them.

''I appreciate so very much the members of Congress who have joined me in strongly condemning these attacks. And on behalf of the American people, I thank the many world leaders who have called to offer their condolences and assistance.

"America and our friends and allies join with all those who want peace and security in the world, and we stand together to win the war against terrorism. Tonight, I ask for your prayers for all those who grieve, for the children whose worlds have been shattered, for all whose sense of safety and security has been threatened. And I pray they will be comforted by a power greater than any of us, spoken through the ages in Psalm 23: "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for You are with me."

"This is a day when all Americans from every walk of life unite in our resolve for justice and peace. America has stood down enemies before, and we will do so this time. None of us will ever forget this day. Yet, we go forward to defend freedom and all that is good and just in our world."  
_~President George W. Bush: September 11, 2001_


	13. Chapter XII: The Christmasland Caper

_**Chapter XXII**_**:**

**-''The Christmasland Caper''-**

**-Belton, Missouri-**

**-_20 November 2001_-**

**-_1602 Hours_-**

The Terminators entered the small townhouse, exhausted.

"Jesus, this pattern of early bed-early rise is killing me," Piermont muttered, "I think I enjoyed the chaos of 9/11 more than this crap."

Alex shot his dragon an angry glare. "What? Too soon?" and Piermont looked away.

"It isn't THAT bad," Rapid said reassuringly, we've been through worse..."

"When?"

"Many times."

"Specifics?"

"Well I dunno: Fort Plastro, 9/11, Jazz..."

"We get it," Alex interrupted.

Ignoring him, the skunk continued, "...Void, NSanity Island, the daycare center...numerous others."

The Terminators sat around the television, watching the news when Alex's phone rang, disturbing the silence. Alex sat up, stepped into the cold air, and answered it.

"Commander Alex Vaughn here," he began.

"Commander?"

"Aye?"

"My name is Stuart Pickles, I'm calling, hoping you and your forces might be able to provide security for my new amusement park."

"I'm listening..."

"We live over in San Francisco, California, and as I'm sure you can guess, we see very little snow."

"Yeah."

"Well, for the families around here, I, as an inventor, designed and constructed a winter wonderland out

of an old vacant lot."

"Okay, when do you want us over there?"

"December 24th."

"Christmas Eve!"

"Yes...um...aye."

"Perhaps I can help you, no guarantees, I'll have to talk with my guys first, I'll get back with you though."

"Okay, thank you."

"Yep."

The next morning, as the Terminators constructed a treehouse in their backyard, and Alex's family led an amazingly large through the museum of fish, frogs, crabs, and other creatures found in the storm drains around (they had converted their garage into an aquarium), Alex brought the request to the attention of his squadmates as well as new recruits Zack and Kevin.

They all agreed to help, and Alex called Stu.

Commander Alex Vaughn stood outside the massive stucco house belonging to the Pickles. Piermont, Crash and Rapid stood beside the Commander as he reached into the pocket of his camouflage jacket and pulled out the tiny slip of paper. "We're at the right place anyways," Alex said.

"Jesus Christ! How rich are these people?" Rapid asked in awe, "Damn, let them join our alliance, maybe they will supply us with money."

Alex glared at Rapid.

"What?"

The Commander, shaking his head, walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

From behind came Piermont's voice, "Y'know, for being California, it's sure cold as hell."

"Stop whining Pierre," Alex replied.

A tall, lanky man, with unruly dark gray hair and a five o'clock shadow opened the door. "Ah!" He said, "Come in, please."

The Terminators entered the large, average living room. The only difference from others was the menora with the lit candles on the mantle of the fire place. Stu introduced them to his family before he disappeared into his basement. His wife, with three points of red hair so that it looked like the top half of a star, appeared, directing the mass of kids into the car. "You can go with them," she told the soldiers.

They did, and Rapid nudged Alex's flank, "Dude!" He whispered, "Did you see her hair!"

"_Silencia!_ Show some respect Rapid."

In the car, the Terminators sat, tightly together, uncomfortable. Much to their amazement, one of the kids, Tommy, turned to them and said, "So, what's your names?"

Piermont, jaw dropped, said, "What the hell? Did...did that baby just talk?"

"Yeah," Tommy replied.

Piermont glanced around and saw the others had the same reaction as he, "Holy CRAP! It's the fuckin' Twilight Zone!"

The Sedan pulled up in front of the vacant lot as Alex checked his watch. "7:00 PM," he said.

"Just in time for opening," Stu said.

Climbing out, The Terminators observed the lot, "Holy shit!" Piermont exclaimed in awe.

The lot had been converted into a winter wonderland called "Christmasland". Fake snow covered the ground and trees, raining down from the sky via several snow machines scattered throughout the lot. Log cabins dotted the area, and in the heart of the lot was a red velvet throne. Pine trees had been brought from the Sierras and filled the massive, quarter-mile square lot, enclosing the cabins in a forest of evergreens.

Alex flipped the collar of his scuffed leather jacket against the bitter cold wind and shoved his way through the mass of visitors and staff to where Stu unlocked the decorative, wrought-iron gate. "Psst!" Alex whispered, worming his way to Stu's side, "What is this?"

"This, Commander, is my greatest invention, Christmasland, a resort where families can spend the night in authentic log cabins, and spend Christmas like it was back a hundred years ago."

"And we're your security?"

"Yes?"

"We get a cabin right?"

"Yep, free of charge."

"Our patrol schedule?"

"You don't have a patrol schedule, you're 'on call'."

"Oh, so you might not need us?"

"Yeah, it depends on if you're needed. If nothing happens, you get an expensive cabin free."

"Good."

Stu turned to the crowd and said, "Welcome, to Christmasland! A world from a time without technology. Live like our ancestors did years ago, and spend a Christmas bonding with your family instead of watching TV or playing video games. Enjoy your stay!" Stu threw open the gates, and the soon-to-be-chaotic night began.

The Terminators entered 'Cabin 7D', there quarters for the rest of the evening. The cabin itself was small, but cozy. It appeared to have already been prepared for their arrival. The floor was compacted earth, the walls and roof (with exposed beams) were made of smooth cedar, all natural and without varnish or stain. A woven, maroon rug with white accents was splayed across the center of the floor. A candle chandelier made of wrought iron was lit and hanging on a large, black chain. A pine tree, growing from a burlap bag, was to the upper right corner from the door. Directly ahead was a river rock fireplace with a roaring fire. A pile of cut, neatly stacked wood was in the upper left corner from the door. To the immediate left of the door was a oak bunk bed, already made and with handmade, camouflage, fleece blanket. To the immediate right was a table fashioned from a stump with chairs carved from stumps surrounding it.

By the bunk beds (there were two sets in the corner, so a total of four beds), was a doorway leading into an outhouse-style restroom. There were a total of three windows, one to either side of the entrance door, and one on the right-hand wall from the front door behind the tree. On the table was a bowl of baked goods in a woven, bamboo basket. The basket (lined with a festive red and green, fleece, plaid cloth) consisted of individually wrapped cookies (chocolate chip as well as sugar), brownies, and peppermint bark.

"Damn!" Piermont exclaimed, "I already like it here!"

"I call top bunk!" Alex and Rapid yelled in unison, and both scaled the bunk beds, collapsing on the top bunks, Alex on the bunk bed against the right wall, Rapid on the bunk bed against the wall with the front entrance door. The way the beds were arranged, were that the heads of both sets bunks both touched a single nightstand set into the same corner.

"Dammit!" Piermont mumbled as he collapsed onto the bottom bunk beneath Alex. Crash collapsed onto the bunk beneath Rapid.

"Ooh...this is nice," Crash said, closing his eyes as he allowed the cabin's 85 degree temperature to wash over him, "I'm gonna like it here," he said, smiling in satisfied bliss.

Piermont, in the same blissful state as Crash, replied, "Yeah, me too."

Alex, formerly laying down with his head on his hands, staring at the exposed rafters like one would stare at the clouds suddenly stood up and said, "I brought Monopoly if anyone wants to play."

"Not right now," Rapid replied, "I'm enjoying this. It's about damn time we have a decent vacation."

Piermont, standing and climbing out of bed, stretched and said, "Let's visit Stu."

Cabin 7E, the cabin shared by the Pickles' and their friends was laid out exactly like the Terminators'. Upon their entry, the families were gathered on the floor in a circle, playing The Game of Life. Stu said, "So, how do you like your room?"

"Very nice," Crash replied, "Beautiful as well."

"Thank you!" Glancing at his watch, Stu said, "Bah! Time for the introductions and for the kids to meet Santa Claus. The adults stood and walked over to where Stu stood across from the Terminators. Putting on their coats, the adults stepped outside, and Stu paused in the open doorway. "Guys?" He said, "Just relax and enjoy yourselves. Here," he handed Alex a walkie-talkie, "If we need you for immediate security action, either myself or one of the other park staff will radio in a request. 'Code Alpha' is our calling code for immediate action...okay?"

"Aye," Alex replied.

"Do me a favor, if you head back to your cabin, would you mind taking the children with you? I know, I wouldn't normally ask to babysit, but we all have a few errands to run, and we would just like to ask if you can keep an eye on them."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you."

"No prob. Enjoy yourselves."

Rolling his eyes, Stu scoffed, "Pfft, yeah right. I'd much rather just relax here...but...as the park manager, I have no choice but to get out of this nice warmth, and into the bitter cold."

"I know the feeling."

"Okay, well, goodbye, take care of yourself."

"Bye!"

Didi turned and said, "If there is an emergency, just radio us, and we'll be back in a jiffy."

"Will do! Farewell! _Adios_! _Bon voyage_! _Au revoir_! Goodbye!"

Adults gone, Alex let out a breath, "Well," he began, "Thought they'd never leave."

"Can we go see Santa?" Tommy asked.

"Later," Alex replied.

Angelica, a blond-haired, pigtailed girl in a purple dress and polka dot pants then said, "I'm gonna see Santa!" She pranced to the door and opened it.

Alex immediately slammed it shut, "Nuh-uh. You ain't leaving without us."

"But why?" She whined.

"Cause I said so."

"Argh!" She turned here back on Alex, crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and stuck up her chin.

"Please no temper tantrums," Piermont replied, "I'm too tired for it."

Muttering to herself, Angelica sulked to the bunks, climbed the ladder, and collapsed on the bunk.

The Terminators were attending to the rugrats, unknowing that Angelica had sneaked off the bed and towards the front door. In a swift motion, Angelica slipped outside into the bitter cold and said to herself, "I don't care what they say, _I'm_ gonna see Santa now, and I'm gonna make him give me all the presents."

As snow, real snow, drifted down from the still skies, Angelica ran off into the forest of pines, searching for the throne in the heart of the park that seated Santa Claus.

Alex, wary of Angelica's surprising silence, temporarily diverted his attention from the rugrats, stood, stretched and turned to the bunks. "Okay, Angelica, NOW we can go see San-" he was struck silent as he realized the bunk was empty. "Angelica?" He replied.

Then, he saw the front door open, just a crack, but large enough for a little girl to slip out unnoticed.

"Oh no!" He began, "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Rapid asked, alarmed by Alex's rare utterance of a swear, especially one of that

caliber.

"Angelica's gone, she must've sneaked off."

"Son of a bitch! We need to find her!"

The Terminators, rugrats in tow, sped out of the cabin and into the bitter cold, snowy night.

"Christ, where can she be?" Alex asked, nearing panic.

"I dunno," Piermont replied, "But let's split up, we'll find her quicker that way."

"Good idea. Guys, make sure your phones are on, if any of you either find her or get a lead, call. Okay?" Alex ordered, addressing his squadmates.

"Yes sir," the others replied.

"Good, let's move out!"

Angelica walked through the thick forest of pines, eventually emerging to see an empty throne. Looking around, she spotted an elf at a free sample table, refilling a hot cocoa machine. His task finished, the elf walked towards the tall skyscraper that encompassed the lot, entering a metal door that read 'Employees Only.'

"There he is," Angelica said, smiling mischievously. She walked to the door and entered.

She entered a hallway inside the building, and spied as elves walked around, storing empty boxes and tidying the facility. Then, Angelica saw Santa Claus, adjusting his hat as he looked at himself inside a mirror.

"Santa Claus!" She said angrily.

Santa abruptly turned, confused, as he glanced at his watch. "Hm," he began, "I'm not supposed to be out there for five more minutes."

Hurriedly, Angelica called off her Christmas list, and Santa glanced around at his elves, obviously looking for help.

"Little girl, Santa doesn't have the time right now," the Santa Claus said nervously.

"I know, that's why I'm talking fast," and she continued.

"Where in the hell can she be?" Piermont asked.

"If only I knew," Alex replied.

"Stupid bastard."

Alex glared at his dragon.

"What? The hell did I say?"

"Well," Santa began, growing increasingly frightened. "Um..."

"So, where's my presents?"

"Um...close your eyes."

She did, holding out her hands, "I'm waiting," she murmured.

Santa glanced over at an elf who was putting away a box of unused decorations. The elf looked down and nodded, approaching. Santa reached into the box, pulled out a stuffed reindeer with a green and white striped scarf, and put it in Angelica's outstretched hands, "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!"

She opened her eyes, and stared, surprised at the toy, "I tried so hard to be nice, and you gave me a moose!" She said angrily.

"Well...uh...actually, it's a reindeer."

"It's nose doesn't even glow! This stinks! I'm not leaving until I get my presents!" She stepped forward, threateningly at Santa, who, frightened, turned and sped out of the building, Angelica in tail. He hid behind a tree outside, peeking out to spy the girl running after him.

Elves immediately rushed out, and one pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "Security!"

Santa, tired, paused in his tracks, catching his breath.

Angelica cornered him, "I asked you nice for the stuff I wanted and all you give me is this dumb thing?" She held up the reindeer.

"Hey look kid come on! I'm only doing this as a favor to my brother-in-law, this isn't my job!"

"Everybody knows it's Santa's job to make sure nice little girls like me get every toy they want with no 'ceptions!"

Thoroughly pissed, Santa said, "You know what little girls like you deserve to get? A good spanking!"

Angelica gasped.

"Little girl, you can kiss your Christmas goodbye, cause Santa Claus is callin' it quits!"

He threw his hat down and marched outside of the compound.

Alex's radio buzzed and he took the call, "Yeah?" He asked.

"A little girl is causing trouble, please find her parents and remove her immediately. She just chased our Santa Claus away, and he quit."

Eyes wide, Alex turned to his squadmates and the babies, "Angelica," he mouthed.

Piermont nodded vigorously.

"On it," the Commander replied, "Where is she?"

"She ran off towards the Santa's Workshop display, don't know where she is now."

"Thank you."

"Yep, where is your current location?"

"We're over by the Soldier Battle."

"Roger, just get down there ASAP."

Turning to his squadmates, Alex said, "C'mon, let's go."

"Mister Alex?" Tommy asked, stepping forward.

"Yes?"

"If Santa quit...does it mean Christmas isn't coming anymore?" Glancing at his brother sitting in the stroller Rapid pushed, Tommy continued, "Is Christmas gone forever?"

Piermont, at the tail of the group behind the babies, casted Alex a grave expression.

"No," Alex said, feigning a smile, "Dill's first Christmas will be his best Christmas ever, and Christmas isn't gone forever."

Turning to face away, Alex lowered his head, closed his eyes, and sighed.

Angelica approached a massive group of people standing around an orchestra that was performing "Joy to the World". She shoved her way through the crowd and into the center, singing her own poor rendition of the Christmas classic. As the crowd, agitated, broke apart and went their own separate ways, Angelica stole a cookie from a baby in a stroller. Laughing wildly, she skipped towards the Santa's Workshop display, eating it.

"Hello little girl," came a hoarse, scratchy voice.

"What? Who's there?" Angelica asked, irritated.

A hunched figure in a dark brown, Kashmir cloak emerged from the shadows of one of the display buildings in the display village. The figure lowered his hood, revealing the face of an aging man.

"Who are you?"

The man replied, "You can just call me Mr. Roberts, or the General, it really doesn't matter."

"What do _you_ want?"

"A little birdy told me that some...friends of mine...are here tonight. Do you by chance know if a group of boys that call themselves the 'Terminator Militia' are here?"

"Who's askin'?"

"My curiosity."

"I'll tell you, but you have to give me something, too."

"It all depends, but I shall try my best."

"I want you to give me my presents!"

"A reindeer perhaps?" The man nodded towards Angelica's stuffed toy that was carelessly tucked inside her jacket pocket.

"His name is Prancy, and I already have him."

"Ah, but I can make him real."

"I don't believe in magic."

"So be it, you'd be surprised. Anyway, have you seen them?"

"Yeah, but they're probably still at their cabin."

The man smiled, and Angelica realized that he had no tongue, "Thank you girl."

"The name's Angelica."

With a hoarse and dry laugh, the man lifted his hood and disappeared once more into the shadows.

"What a weirdo," she said, and continued her high-spirited skip to Santa's Workshop.

"Hot damn," Alex said, looking at the Soldier Battlefield before him. Massive, ten foot tall nutcrackers and mice-shaped animatronic statuses were sitting motionless in the cold, snowy clearing. When activated, these rail-mounted figures would reenact a key battle in Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's "Nutcracker Suite". Right now, however, they were shut off, and thus were inactive.

"Jesus Christ," Piermont said in awe, "What a piece of art."

"Amen to that," Rapid said.

"C'mon," Alex stated, "Let's keep moving."

Chuckie, one of the babies, slowly walked backwards upon sight of a nutcracker, and he tripped over a lever. Immediately, the hum of electricity emerged from the still night air, and the air, reaking of electricity, became saturated with the charge.

"What the hell!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex!" Piermont called, "Look out!"

Too late, one of the mice, spinning on a buried motor, struck Alex in the head and knocked him out. The soldiers and babies ran different ways, avoiding the machines as the reenactment commenced. Chuckie, diverted by a massive, plastic walnut he found half-buried in the ground and was now trying to dig out, was thrown backwards as he yanked the walnut free. Holding it and cradling it, he backed up, screaming as the sword of the spinning mouse snagged on the butt of his snowsuit and dragged him into the air. "HELP!" He cried.

Piermont busied himself knocking over the machines as he advanced to Chuckie. Suddenly, a ripping sound was heard, and Chuckie's snowsuit gave out as it ripped and he fell, landing in the deep snow. Piermont rammed the spinning mouse, knocking over the statue, and the motor, now exposed to the snow, sparked and smoked as the water fried its wiring.

The machines stopped, Alex, conscious again, picked himself up. The group clustered together as cannons emerged from the snow, and fired all at once. "Duck!" Crash cried.

Rapid, laying prone, crawled to the lever and pulled it shut. Electricity cut off, the cannons stopped firing and returned to their holes in the ground. Alex stood, brushing the snow off his jeans, "Well," he said, "I think I've had enough fun for ONE night."

"Too bad the fun ain't over yet," Piermont replied grimly.

"C'mon," he said, "Let's go."

Mobile once more, the Terminators advanced towards the life-size Nativity scene, the next stop in between the Soldier Battlefield and the Santa's Workshop. Before leaving, the babies all picked up a souvenir from the carnage of the battlefield, much to the impatient Terminators' chagrin.

And still, the chaos had yet to reach its climax.

Angelica, having finally arrived at the Santa's Workshop display, peered in through the foggy windows, looking inside. Painted, cardboard cutouts of elves, conveyor belts, and gift boxes were being moved by metal joints connected to hidden machinery. The workshop obviously looked like a display, but this didn't stop Angelica. "Ooh! Look at all this great stuff!" she said excitedly, "Look Prancy!" she placed the reindeer's cloth-covered head against the window pane. "We just need to get in somehow!"

From in the distance, a shady figure in a dark brown cloak observed the girl through night vision binoculars. The man laughed a hoarse, dry cackle, "Now it's time to receive your reward!"

Laughter disintegrating into a series of dry rasping coughs, the man began to glow a bloody red.

"Hiiiiiya!" Angelica slammed herself against the door. "Hiya!"

Gasping for breath, she looked at her reindeer, "Prancy...this door is _really_ stuck!"

She began backing up.

"Hold on, Prancy! This will be a bumpy ride!"

Lowering her head and bracing for a charge, she let out a scream as she sprinted to the door, jumped into the air, and crashed. The door tore from its hinges and its frame and fell to the floor. Dazed, Angelica picked herself up, rubbing her sore head, "Ow!" she exclaimed.

She gasped in wonder as she saw the scene before her. What she saw was not the cardboard cutouts she had seen from outside, she saw the _real_ workshop, immense, full of bustling elves hurrying to achieve their status quo before Christmas Day. Glancing around, she realized that the elves had noticed her and were whispering amongst themselves in harsh whispers.

"Little girl!" came the voice of an elf.

She looked and saw him on the balcony surrounding the perimeter of the room. He slid down the rail of the stairs and landed beside her, "Santa will NOT be happy once he sees what you did to his door."

"What?" Angelica asked, irritated, "It was already like that!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my presents. I've been a good girl this year."

Trying not to laugh, the elf said, "I'm sure you've been. Name?"

"Angelica Pickles."

The elf walked over to a desk and opened a massive book sitting on it, Angelica coughed as the dust blew around.

"Pickles..." the elf began, "Pickles, Pickles, Pickles, ah! Tommy Pickles, Dill Pickles...just what I thought. No Angelica Pickles on here."

"WHAT? I came all this way, walking around ALL night just to find out I don't get any presents! Besides, I thought only Santa knew who was on the naughty or nice list."

"Santa delegates."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm overworked and underpaid. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. Better luck next year."

"But where's my presents!"

"You'll have to take that up with my supervisor," the elf pointed to a massive portrait of Santa Claus on the wall.

"I already talked to him! And all he gave me was this dumb old reindeer!"

She reached into her pocket, only to realize that Prancy was gone. "Prancy?" she asked.

The reindeer, now as real as the earth, approached, "Prancy! You're alive!"

Prancy, unhappy, turned around, lowering his head, "I thought we were friends..." He said.

"We...we are!"

"Then why did you call me dumb?" he appeared as if he was about to cry, looking at her with his head lowered, ears down, and sad eyes.

"I call lots of stuff dumb! Don't take it personally!"

"C'mon Prancy," the elf interrupted, "I'll take you back to Santa," relieved he at least had one friend, Prancy smiled as the elf cradled the reindeer's chin in his hand.

Prancy walked away, with Angelica watching him as she began to cry. "Prancy!" Angelica called longingly, "Prancy, I'm sorry I called you dumb! Come back! Come back..."

After Prancy disappeared into a different room, the elf cornered Angelica, and as he recalled everything she had done throughout that night alone, all the tears she had caused, all the trouble, Angelica felt her arrogance melt away. _What have I done?_ she thought. She closed her eyes, crying, and opened them. The vibrant workshop had disappeared, and she saw the cardboard cutouts once more. Smiling, she knew what she had to do, and she saw a sack of presents against the corner.

Prancy walked through the cold, night air, unsure of what was going on, he didn't know what had happened, how he got here, anything. He was puzzled, "What happened?" he asked himself, "How am I...how am I real?"

"So he lives," came a hoarse voice from behind.

Yelling in surprise, Prancy turned abruptly and saw the brown-cloaked figure standing across from him, a silenced Colt .45 revolver in hand. "It's time this fantasy ends," the man said in an insane laugh, and depressed the trigger. The blinding muzzle flash of the gun, the smell of gunpowder, and the sharp crack of a powerful handgun firing, and the thud as a figure fell into the deep snow.

Piermont's ears pricked, trying to pinpoint the gunshot. They all heard it, even after Rapid had dismissed is as a car backfiring. "No," Alex had said, "That isn't backfire."

Piermont had then gravely chimed in, "That's gunfire."

The group was gathered at the life-size Nativity scene, trying to locate the ten-foot tall striped barber's pole that marked the "North Pole" and "Santa's Workshop". The babies had gathered around the plastic Jesus inside the bed of straw, and in a truly religious moment, had given their gifts to him. Alex didn't have the heart to tell them that the display wasn't real, seeing how they gave the baby gifts warmed his heart, and he felt more at peace than he had in years.

"God bless this Christmas," Alex silently prayed, closing his eyes.

"Hello!" came a high-pitched voice.

The Terminators abruptly turned to face the voice, and saw Angelica holding a bag of wrapped gifts. She handed them out to the babies, and Alex watched, in obvious amazement, at her sudden change of heart. The massive group began heading to the cabins where they were sure the parents were at. Stunned, they realized that snow had piled in front of the cabin entrances, and the parents were pinned inside. Immediately, the Terminators set to work digging out the house, opening the door and being greeted by the joyous parents who appeared to have had their own Christmas revelation.

A cry for help startled Alex, and he immediately sped off towards the direction of the cry. He soon found himself in an undecorated corner of the lot, and, laying in a pile of red snow, was a reindeer. "What the hell?" he said, running towards the downed figure.

"Prancy!" came Angelica's voice, running beside the kneeling Alex. Her voice full of sobs as tears came to her eyes, she looked into the pained eyes of the reindeer. Alex, unsure of how Angelica knew him, ignored her for the moment as he set to work on healing the reindeer.

"What the hell happened?" Alex asked.

Speaking in a nasally, British accent, Prancy said, "He...shot...me..."

"Who? Who shot you?"

"The man! The man!"

"What man!"

"This man..." Alex, his blood chilled, turned to see a cloaked figure smash the butt of a silencer-modified revolver against his cheek. A spike of pain, and the Commander blacked out.

"Alex!" came a distant voice, speaking through the blackness the Commander saw. "Alex..."

"Ugh...h...help...please..."

"Alex! Wake up..."

"What?"

"WAKE UP!"

Alex's eyes shot open as he saw an angry Rapid dragging him backwards, away from where unseen soldiers fired upon them from unseen machine guns; Browning 50 caliber machine guns by the sound. The sound of rapid gunfire filled the air, and the odor of gunpowder and the hot, coppery scent of blood permeated the still, cold air.

"We need to get the hell outta here!" came an unseen Piermont's voice from behind the dazed Alex.

The Commander's cheek burned with a hot fire, he felt wet, sticky, his numb face throbbed painfully. "Alex!" Rapid said, noticing the Commander's awakening. "Jesus Christ! You're okay!"

Rapid hopped down into a trench in the snow, dragging Alex down as well. Paralyzed, the Commander could only stare, wide-eyed in fear as Rapid cowered inside the four-foot-deep trench. From his position, laying against the wall, looking towards where they had just came from, Alex saw streams appear overhead as machine-gun fire fired overhead. "Shit! We can't survive any longer!" Rapid said, "We need to get the hell outta here!"

"What's going on?" the Commander asked in shock.

"LKA! Everywhere!" No-Tongue must have figured out where we were, and now he has a whole damn garrison of troops in snow camo hiding in the forests, firing upon us.

"What do we do?"

"Get the hell outta here for one!"

"Where's the babies?"

"They went home once the fire started, LKA have gunned down at least two dozen police officers."

"Where's Prancy?"

"On his way to Belton."

"He's coming with us?"

"Only because these hospitals are A: unsafe, and B: no doctor, or a vet for that matter, will take in a wounded, talking reindeer."

"Dammit...dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!"

"Ha! You're telling me?"

Suddenly, Piermont, crawling like an alligator across the trench, approached them, "Okay!" he said, "The LKA are firing in sync, meaning that our window of escape lies in when they have to reload.

"Jesus, fan-fuckin'-tastic," Rapid replied, embittered, "And when is that?"

"Hard telling, we're being fired on by Browning 50 cals."

"Shit!"

"They're reloading!" Crash cried, carefully peeking out, "Let's high-tail it outta here!"

Rapid and Crash helped Alex onto Piermont's back, and, without another word, the dragon took to the skies, flying away from the compound, and heading northeast towards Belton.


	14. Chapter XIII: Return

_**Chapter XIII**_**:**

**-''Return''-**

**-Belton, Missouri-**

**-_15 February 2002_-**

**-_1220 Hours_-**

"How are you feeling, Prancy?"

"Much better, Alex, thank you."

The Commander removed the thermometer from the reindeer's mouth, "Well," he said, "Your fever is gone at least."

Rapid, Cuban smoldering between his lips, entered. He waved Alex over. "How is he?" The skunk whispered, glancing over the Commander's shoulder at the bedridden Prancy.

"Better," Alex replied.

"Well, don't want to interrupt, but your parents called a family meeting."

"Why am I suddenly worried?"

Rapid shrugged, "Dunno, but I had the same thought."

"Piermont! Why do you have to be so mean to me!" Cherub cried.

"Cause, Peaches, I can."

"I'm trying to be nice!"

"Why? Do you _love_ me?"

"No!"

"Uh huh, sure."

"I don't! Honest!"

"Yes you do. You dream about me every night."

"That's a lie!"

Alex walked downstairs, Rapid in tail, sighing as he witnessed the showdown.

"Please leave me alone!"

Piermont, enjoying the dragon's tears, threw her down, "Nah. Besides, I know you love me, but I wouldn't be with you even if you were the last girl on earth!"

Crying, this sent Cherub over the edge, and she ran outside, deeply saddened. Piermont smiled in sadistic pleasure, "Stupid bitch," he said.

Alex then decided to intervene, "Leave her alone Pierre."

"She's a bitch!"

"OKAY!" Jeff interrupted, "I have news."

"What?" Piermont asked.

"We're moving back!"

Stunned, Alex was driven speechless. If they were going back...he could be with Sabrina again. However, he was saddened by the loss of his new friends here, but the joy of reuniting with his old friends overwhelmed his sadness to leave Missouri.

"When are we moving back?" Rapid asked.

"In a couple of weeks."

"In the meantime," Crash interrupted, "You guys are gonna kill me."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"We have another mission coming up."

"Sweet!"

"An alliance building mission."

"Oh shit..."

"Details? Rapid asked.

"In a month or two, you guys are heading to Africa."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno, the details are sketchy, but I'll let you know as I receive more info."

"I'm worried now," Alex sighed.

"Why?" Kovu asked, "We can see Simba and Nala again."

"Still though...I have a feeling this will be our most trying mission yet."

Moving Day approached quickly, and the Terminators were more than ready to return to Connorsville. As the moving van was readied, Alex called his soldiers over to him. Since that morning, the Commander had been unseen, having left with Piermont without informing anyone. When Piermont landed on the driveway and the Commander dismounted the dragon's back, the rest of the soldiers were amazed by Alex's brand new attire.

Since the Terminator Militia's formation five years earlier, the soldiers had used worn, outdated equipment that the Tan Army no longer used. Now, five years later, the alliances the militia had formed had netted them almost 12,000,000 USD a year, and Alex had finally figured out what to do with the surplus cash. For years, Alex dress uniform was a worn-out, light brown, burlap officer's uniform. Now, Alex wore a pure-black uniform, reminiscent of Nazi Germany's officer uniforms. He wore black pants and a black tunic against a pure white shirt and black tie. The tunic's buttons were decoratively carved and inlaid with gold. A red armband was on Alex's right sleeve, and in the center of the armband was a black, script eagle, the Terminator's insignia. Alex wore a leather belt around his waist, blousing out the bottom of his tunic. He wore white, leather gloves, black, leather, knee-high boots, and a black officers cap with a silver-trimmed, gold, script eagle-the Great Commander insignia-pin.

In place of his MP40s, Alex now had dual-wield AK47s as his primary weapon. On his back, he still had his Springfield '03 sniper rifle, hanging on an olive-colored burlap strap. In addition to the two, brand new Wolfram P2Ks in the brown leather holster that replaced his Colt .45s, he had two new rapier swords in gilded sheaths. His P2Ks were outfitted with silencers, 16-round clips, and laser sights. Hanging off to Piermont's side in a leather sheath, was a brand new cane, made of solid, cherry-stained oak. A golden, Chinese dragon wrapped around the oak shaft, appearing like a serpent coiled around a branch, and the head of the dragon served as the handle of the cane.

"Holy shit!" The others exclaimed in awe.

Reaching into a brown leather sack by his dragon's side, Alex tossed the updated weapons to his teammates, "Throw out that outdated crap," he said, and as he threw their new uniforms down at them, he said, "And get dressed."

Several hours later, after Alex ran through the training for the new standard weapons, the family departed for home, leaving Belton, and the past year, in the dust behind them.

Snow lazily drifted down from the brightening skies as Alex looked upon the old house for the first time in a long time. So much had happened since he had left this home a year ago, and now, he had finally returned. Prancy, on his feet again for the first time in months, took a gentle, cautious step forward. "Well," he said, "So this is your old home?"

Lost in memories, Alex replied, "Aye."

"It's cute," Cherub said, standing rather uneasily beside Piermont. The forest dragon turned to her, "Oh shut up you whiny-ass bitch."

"Piermont," Rapid replied calmly, "Piss off and leave the girl alone."Fuck you skun-" Piermont countered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alex interrupted, "Easy! Both of you! Pierre, leave Cherub alone. Rapid, stop antagonizing Pierre before he starts crying."

"Wait, what? But I wasn't-"

"Rapid! _Silencia, por favor!_"

"So..." Crash began, "Are we gonna visit Sabrina?"

"Not yet..." Alex said, "Not just yet..."

The Commander entered the empty home, "Jesus Christ..." He began, his voice dreamy, "Finally...we're home."

Jeff dragged in several mattresses and, without another word, the Terminators collapsed on them, falling asleep almost immediately.

Alex was the first to wake, stretching, he noticed that boxes were stacked around them. An alarm clock, plugged in but on the floor, read "12:32 PM". Alex stood, making his way through the maze of boxes, wary of his friends sleeping around the room. Heading towards the bathroom, he peeked into his parents' room, and found the two of them sleeping soundly. Advancing further, he noted his two brothers and baby sister asleep as well.

It was nearly six at night before the Commander's parents awoke, and it was quarter till eight before Alex, with his friends in tow, walked across the street and knocked on Sabrina's front door. Alex lifted the hood of his black sweatshirt, bowing his head as Sabrina herself opened the door. Against the streetlamp directly behind the Commander, Alex was but a silhouette, and the fact his bowed head was hiding in the shadows casted by his hood, Sabrina couldn't see his face in the light of the lamp in her living room, and thus didn't recognize him.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello..." Alex replied lost for words.

Not recognizing his voice, she asked, "Can I help you, sir?"

It wasn't until he slightly raised his head, and she saw the light of the lamp by the front door reflecting and shining in his animal-like, glowing green eyes (his night vision had been activated, and even in the faintest light, his eyes glowed like an animal's, as long as it was active), that she recognized the soldier standing before her. "Alex...?" She asked, disbelieving. "Alex!" Crying tears of joy, she threw herself on top of him and hugged him, "Alex! Oh Alex I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Sabrina," he replied solemnly. The rest of the Terminators emerged from the shadows of her yard, and, noting the new faces, she signaled for them to enter. As they sat on the couch, Sabrina brought them hot chocolate and fresh-baked cookies, and requested they fill her in on their adventures. They did, and by the time they went home, Alex's watch read 11:43 PM.


	15. Chapter XIV: The African Adventure

_**Chapter XIV**_**:**

**-''The African Adventure''-**

**-Serengeti, Africa-**

**-_18 June 2002_-**

**-_1308 Hours_-**

The intricacies of the dragon/rider bond were far more complicated than one could possibly understand. Whenever he would believe that he had discovered all the perks of being involved with a dragon, something else would come up. This time, Alex realized that not only did dragons and their riders share birthdays (down to the very second as a matter of fact), and that they knew each others thoughts, histories, understood things the exact same way, but now, they shared love too.

Alex had indeed been infatuated with Sabrina, but having yet to reach any sort of sexual maturity, he knew not of what really was love. His infatuation had been solely dependent on the fact she was there, that they understood each other. In the summer of 2002, Alex would begin feeling the first pangs of love, and Piermont, once more in a massive growth spurt, would realize his stand on love as well.

As Alex and his team, all dosed with a new serum that enabled the animals to transform...at least temporarily...into humans, flew over the wide expanse of desert, Alex wondered what their contact was like. Piermont, enamored with torturing Cherub, paid Alex no heed, and thus, the human had complete privacy, something he hadn't known for many years. It felt alien to him, having grown accustomed to sharing thoughts through the soldiers' mutual telepathy.

All the Commander knew was that their contact was female, he just didn't know if she was so much as mildly attractive. These new thoughts alarmed Alex greatly, yet he couldn't help it. As his helicopter pilot signaled to land near a small camp in the heart of the desert, Crash, now a Sergeant, recited their basic mission details.

"Okay," the bandicoot began, placing his M1 Garand to his side, "This is what I've heard so far concerning this ALLIANCE-building mission. Allow me to emphasize that. We're wanting to gain allies, not cause casualties. If threatened, retaliate, but for the love of Christ, PLEASE try to retain our neutrality. We don't need an international incident to tarnish our reputation."

"Sir, yes sir!" the others replied.

"Our contact informed that the main reason we're in the desert in in the dead of summer is because her family is in for a solar eclipse that will take place within a couple of weeks. Apparently there is a legendary migration of elephants that occurs during the eclipse, and, there having never been footage of this phenomenon occurring, they are here to change that. Okay, these are valuable assets, being certified zoologists, this family can help us whenever we need certification to care for, or taking in account our history, having animals join our force. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good, very good! Commander, closing comments?"

The Commander, lost in his own little world, was against the helicopter wall, looking outside at the rolling deserts.

"Commander?"

He started, as if from a trance.

"You okay?"

"Aye."

"Fan-fuck-tastic. Anything to add?"

Alex shook his head, "Nope, carry on with the mission."

"Yes sir."

The helicopter signaled to land, and the family climbed out of their Humvee, shielding their eyes as the black helicopter landed. Miles "Tails" Prower, the chopper's pilot, killed the engine, and the Terminators climbed outside. Moments later, Piermont and Cherub landed beside the helicopter, as they were both too big to ride (Piermont was now nearing seven feet tall and Cherub was nearing her full-grown six feet height).

"So," an eye-glassed woman, tall, skinny, and wearing a bandanna began, wiping her brow, "I take it you are the Terminator Militia? Am I right?"

"Yes ma'am," Crash replied, "I told you over the phone that we were gonna be hard to miss."

"Well...you were right...anyways," she extended her hand, "Marianne Thornberry."

"Sergeant Major Crash Bandicoot, and this," he waved to Alex, lost in thought once more, "Is our CO, Great Commander Alex Vaughn."

"Pleasure to meet you, Commander," she said.

Awakening from his trance again, Alex replied, "The pleasure is mine, and please, call me Alex."

Indicating each soldier in their party, Crash introduced them, "Great Commander Piermont, Cherub, Northwestern Regional Commander Rapid, 1st Lieutenant Sonic, 2nd Lieutenant Miles "Tails" Prower, 1st Lieutenant Knuckles, and Corporal Prancy, and we are all of Alpha Company."

"It's a pleasure meeting you all," she commenced introducing her family. Indicating a red-haired, mustachioed man, "My husband, Nigel," indicating a tall, teen-age, blonde-haired woman, "My oldest daughter, Debbie," indicating a small, shirtless boy in leopard-skin shorts, "Donnie, our adopted son," indicating a small, red-haired, freckled girl in glasses and with braces, "And my youngest, Eliza."

An English woman in a safari jacket and wearing a mosquito-netted hat emerged from the Humvee and interrupted, "So you are the 'soldiers' supposed to talk about becoming friends?"

"Yes, Mom, these are the soldiers...Cordelia Thornberry," Marianne introduced, "Nigel's mother."

"Hmph," Cordelia said, "These look like children to me."

Alex glared at her.

"And why are there so many animals around them?"

Rapid reached for his holstered PP7, Alex grabbed his arm and shook his head. _Now isn't the time_, he telepathically told the skunk.

"What a bitch!" Piermont exclaimed once the family was out of earshot.

"I officially hate that old woman," Prancy replied, embittered.

"Grandma Cordelia can be a bit mean sometimes..." came a feminine voice from behind the Terminators.

Alex abruptly turned to see Eliza standing there, behind her was a gray chimpanzee in a blue-and-white striped shirt and blue jean shorts. "Well...hello!" the Commander replied.

"I know the truth..."

"What truth?"

"Those animals...they can talk..."

"Yeah...ain't a secret..."

"They're soldiers?"

"Aye."

"Figured as much."

"...How?"

"The skunk is holding a 30 caliber machine gun, an AK47, and a Walther PPK. The bandicoot has a medical bag, so I assume he is your medic, as well as he's holding a Walther P2K and an M1 Garand rifle, circa 1940."

"How in the bloody hell..."

"I know things..."

Piermont was amazed that Alex seemed to be developing a crush on the girl, _Oh hell no!_ he thought.

"If you guys want, I have a friend that lives around here, I can introduce you to her."

"Sure," the Commander replied, "Why not?"

"Are we going to visit Akela?" the monkey asked in a heavily British accent.

"Yes," Eliza told him.

"Please tell her not to eat me!"

"She won't eat you, Darwin."

The girl led the Terminators through the desert plain, and the Great Commander was amazed to realize that Piermont was not complaining, for once. As a matter of fact, he was chatting with Cherub...not torturing her at the moment...but several of his words were tinted with insults, so apparently the dragon hadn't shied away from causing the girl grief.

As the sun began its descent in the west, Alex saw a family of cheetahs laying in the grasses beneath kopjes. "We're almost there," Eliza stated.

The Terminators, anxiety building as the adult cheetah stood and stared at them, unmoving, approached the family. "Um...Eliza? Are you SURE this is a good idea?" Rapid asked.

"Don't worry, Akela is friendly, she won't hurt you."

"So that is Akela?"

"Yep."

"Oh, that's fan-fuckin-tastic! You're friends with a mother cheetah!"

"Welcome Eliza!" Akela said, walking over to them, "It's so nice to see you again!"

Eliza hugged the cheetah, "It's been awhile..."

"It has...and who are these?"

"Friends," Eliza replied, and she ran through the introductions.

"It's good to meet you all," Akela replied, "A friend of Eliza's is a friend of mine."

Alex heard someone-Rapid-release a held breath.

"Eliza!" came a cheery voice from the pile of cubs.

"Tally!" Eliza replied happily, and Alex watched as a cub broke free from the group, running and jumping onto Eliza, hugging her. "Guys," she said, "Meet Tally."

"Tally! Let me up!" another cub emerged from the pile.

"No Cheet!" Tally said, "Go away."

"Tally, be nice to your brother," Akela spoke.

Cheet turned to the gathered soldiers, "Hi!" he said.

"H...hello..." Alex replied, he couldn't get over their cuteness.

"Awwww!" Rapid crooned, "He's so fucking cute!"

"Can we race, Mom?" Tally asked, still clinging to Eliza.

Akela, sighing, said, "Fine, just don't go past the Acacia tree."

The gathered cubs all cheered as they braced themselves for the speed dash. "What the hell?" Piermont replied, and joined the racers. Soon, the rest of Alpha Company followed suit.

"3...2...1...GO!" Eliza called, and the racers took off.

Alex, leading behind the cubs, was stunned to see that even at their young age, the cubs were alarmingly fast. The only one lagging behind was Cheet. "Hey Cheet, what's wrong buddy?" Alex asked with a mischievous smile, "Siblings too fast for you?"

"I'm the runt, leave me alone," but the cub broke out in laughter.

Suddenly, a spotlight shined down on them, and Alex had to shield his eyes, "What the hell?"

Eliza looked pale, "Poachers!" she said, "Hide!"

Too late, the helicopter lowered, and a silhouetted figure seized Cheet and Tally.

"Tally!" Eliza cried. Faster, faster, she ran, as she saw a cliff near. Alex was soon right behind her, but Sonic, being the fastest of the party, sped through them, grabbing onto the rope ladder.

"Oi!" the blue hedgehog said, "You bastards better let 'em go!"

"Whatever runt," came a gruff voice from inside the chopper cockpit. Sonic saw the barrel of a sawed-off shotgun poke out of the cockpit.

"Oh sh-" he began before the gun fired and, in a cloud of blood, the hedgehog went down.

_"Fuck!"_ Piermont exclaimed, racing to catch up. Eliza and Alex both hopped off the cliff and seized the ladder.

"Let them go!" Alex demanded.

The figure moved the spotlight so it shined in their faces. Blinded, Alex could just barely make out a snake-shaped dagger in a holster on the man's boot.

"NO!" Eliza cried, trying to scale the ladder.

The man stepped on the Commander's fingers, and he lost his grip, reaching for something to grasp, he fell, grabbing the last rung. A distinct popping sound was heard as his shoulder was displaced. "Argh!" he roared.

Eliza was knocked off by a swipe of the shotgun's barrel, and she crashed into the tall grass on top of another cliff. She rolled down and off the cliff, and she grabbed a root, holding on.

Alex was the only one still clinging on. "NO!" He cried, "Let them go you worthless, motherfucking sons of bitches!"

The man then said, "So long you intruding, mouthy bastard!" He pulled out his knife and cut the ladder. Screaming, Alex plummeted as the ground, 200 feet below, grew closer.

"Alex!"

"Piermont..."

"ALEX!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, out of the distance came the Humvee. With a series of button presses, an air bag burst through the roof and Alex landed with a dull thud. The impact jostled his shoulder and he let out a grunt of pain as heat spiked through his arm. Eliza, hanging onto the root, but losing her grip, fell. With a swift donut against the cliff, Eliza landed beside the Commander. The Humvee turned and rove back.

"NO! Tally!" Eliza cried.

"Cheet!" The Commander said, silenced, they watched as the helicopter disappeared beyond the darkening horizon.

Back at the camp, the Terminators ran to Alex's side, and the Commander watched, horrified, as Crash dug shrapnel out of Sonic's blood-matted, furry chest.

"Commander," the hedgehog said, "You're okay?"

"Aye..."

"Where's Piermont?"

"Piermont..."

"He was with you."

"No...PIERMONT!"

"Help!" Piermont shouted, "Somebody help!"

Sedated, he weakly kicked the cage entrapping him. One of the poachers approached, silence dragon! You'll fetch a nice profit for us. I know collectors who make clothes and accessories out of reptilian body parts."

"Alex! ALEX!"

Cordelia watched from inside the Humvee as the Terminators and Eliza chatted beneath the late night son. Much to her disbelief, Eliza was communicating primarily with that monkey of hers, as a monkey! She could hear the girl's hoots and hollers, and she just shook her head. Sipping from her cup of tea, she turned to Marianne, "She needs to get out to learn how to be a proper lady."

"I don't see anything wrong with growing up surrounded by Nature. She'll learn more out here than she will in a stuffy classroom."

"Yes, but the...incident...with those poachers should tell you something."

"Yeah, that they need to see justice, and quickly."

"You are missing my point, dear. Elizabeth is not a proper lady, and she needs to learn how to care for a family."

"You better not be implying..."

"I'm not implying anything. It's not healthy for a girl to grow up outside of school, and in nature. Listen to her, the way she talks. No normal girl talks like a monkey, to a monkey."

"How do you suppose we take care of this situation?"

"I know of a school, one where she can stay out of trouble, and I guarantee that by the time she graduates from this private all-girl boarding school, she will be able to care for a family, and will act like a lady."

Marianne casted an unsure glance at her husband, "I'm not sure we should do this...I mean, she's been so excited for the migration..."

"Trust me, she'll be better off."

"What do you suppose we do with the Commander?"

"Send him back from where he came."

"But..."

"No buts, he is only being a bad influence on her."

"But his dragon..."

"He can go search for the damned beast himself."

"I'm sending out tomorrow, I expect Elizabeth's attendance."

Reluctantly, Marianne replied, "Yes, Mom," then, to herself, "Forgive me Eliza..."

That morning, Eliza, unable to sleep after the previous night's horrors, was called from her tent by her grandmother. "Come on, dear," Cordelia said.

"What? Where are we going?"

"You're coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, Elizabeth."

Alex climbed outside of another tent, his sleep, although brief, had been haunted by nightmares, not unusual to him. He needed to get with Eliza and try to figure out a game plan how to rescue their captive friends, but, when he saw Eliza climbing in the back seat of her grandmother's vehicle, he suddenly realized that something was up.

Sneakily, he crawled towards the vehicle, picked the lock of the trunk, and while Cordelia finished packing, he slipped inside. Holding his breath, he waited, and when the driver side door creaked open and the car briefly rocked, Alex knew that the time was here. Remaining, still, in his hiding place, the car took off, leaving Africa in the dust

At the airport, Alex slipped out of the trunk and scaled the chain link fence, stowing away on the plane, in an semi-empty bag of Eliza's baggage. Now in closer quarters, Alex felt around for his AK47...then realized it was gone. In his hurry to catch up to the leaving pair, Alex had forgot both his sniper and his AK47 in his tent. In fact, all he was armed with was a curved bayonet, and one P2K. "Shit," he breathed, as he closed his eyes, and tried to sleep.

Eliza paused on the rainy curb, staring at the looming complex before her. As she turned to see her grandmother leaving, she began her walk across the massive campus, heading to the Admissions Office. She entered the bland room, and the receptionist called her over, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um...I've been enrolled here..."

"Name?"

"Eliza Thornberry."

"Ah yes! Here is your schedule and your dorm key," Eliza looked at the two objects as if she had never seen any of their kind before. "You're room Miss Thornberry is on the fourth floor, west wing, room 216."

Hesitantly, Eliza walked through the eerily empty and quiet building, advancing to her room. She checked her watch, 4:18 AM. As she entered her dorm, she was immediately greeted by her roommate, who was sitting up by the lamplight and was painting her toenails, "'Ello there!"

"Hello..."

"What is your name?"

"Eliza."

"Eliza, it's nice to meet you. My name is Judi," she checked her watch, "The Morning Rush is about to begin, better get a head start. See you around Eliza!" she said, and left. Eliza set to work on unpacking her bags. One fell over, knocking a second one down as if the two bags were dominoes, and two solid and distinct grunts of pain emerged from the bags.

Confused, worried, Eliza opened the bags, and Darwin and Alex spilled out onto the floor.

"Ow!" Alex cried, grabbing his arm, "Son of a bitch that hurt!"

"Guys! What are you guys doing here!"

"We wanted to see what you were up to," Alex replied, "Why are you here...where are we?"

"London..."

"England?"

"Yes..."

"Oh sweet!"

"No! No, no, no! You need to be careful! This is a girls-only school!"

"Nice..." Alex replied, smiling widely, "You think they have cameras in the girls bathrooms?"

Eliza and Darwin casted him a disturbed glance, "What?" he asked innocently enough, "I'm just trying to fill the comical void left by Piermont."

"We need to find them..." Eliza said, "But how?"

"First things first, we need to bust out of here."

"Wait! You have guns!"

"A pistol, _one_ pistol. I kinda...in the rush to stow away in your grandmother's vehicle, forgot my weapons."

"Oh no..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, first things first, where will you stay?"

"I don't know."

"Wait...I think I saw horse stables out back..."

"What? Oh hell no!"

"I can convince them to leave you alone?"

"...Deal..."

"C'mon!" she said, "Before the rest of the campus wakes up!"

Alex stared into the darkness of the stable. The only good part about being in here was that it was dark, there were lots of hiding places, and it was rarely visited. The bad things about being in here, was that the smell was terrible, but after spending roughly 36 hours in the pit, one grew used to it. Alex wished that he had a blanket and a pillow at least...and a bathroom. Sneaking outside to relieve himself was risky, but doing it in here was not a good idea, because of the open mind caused by the Terminators' mutual thought bank, he could sense the animals talking about him, and he couldn't do it.

"Darwin," he began into the darkness, "We NEED to get our asses out of here."

From somewhere else in the pitch-black darkness, the chimp replied, "I second that motion, this is disgusting!"

"And dark...very, very dark..."

"Afraid of the dark, Commander?" was there amusement and mockery in the chimpanzee's voice? Alex hoped not, he was about to feel around for the ape so he could kick his ass.

"Nope, I'm afraid of that which I cannot see. This darkness is ideal for an assassin or an ambush to hide in. There is no light, not even enough for my night vision."

"You have night vision?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Mutation serum."

"So it's not natural in humans?"

"Hell no!"

"We need to get out of here."

"I've already stated that fact."

"I might have a way to do it, too."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Enthrall me."

"We need a girl..."

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, we ain't gonna gang-rape nobody are we?"

"...What?"

"Eh...never mind."

"Ideas?"

"Perhaps."

"Elaborate?"

Darwin then filled Alex in on his idea.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Alex said, "No...oh HELL no! There is no way in HELL I'm doing that!"

"Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be a..."

"...I can't believe, I'm a fucking drag queen," Alex muttered.

Alex and Darwin walked through the halls of the building, dressed up in clothes they had seized from the laundry room.

"Now come on, Commander, it isn't _that_ bad..."

Alex glared at him, "Maybe not to you! But at least _I_ have some pride and dignity!"

"Pride is one of the seven deadly sins, Commander."

"Oh cut the theological crap, let's just find Eliza and high-tail it outta here."

"I agree completely."

"Hold on..." Alex said, "I think this way leads to the cafeteria..."

"Bad idea? That's where all the girls congregate!"

"Darwin,"

"Yes?"

"It's 5 in the morning."

"Uh huh...?"

"It'll more than likely be empty."

"Alex, this is basically a military school for women, I'm sure they have strict discipline set in here."

"Uh huh...yeah..." Alex entered the cafeteria and was stunned to see it full of girls talking, laughing, and eating, "Right...?"

"Told you so."

"Shut up assfucker."

Unfortunately, Darwin's plan of 'fitting in' did not work out real well. Girls stared at him in shock and disgust as he wolfed down breakfast, careless of the mess he was making.

"Oh God..." Alex muttered, planting his head in his hands and shaking it.

As girls immediately moved away from them, they heard a familiar voice in the crowd, "Darwin!"

"Eliza?" Darwin asked, looking up.

Eliza ran up to them, "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Trying to find you," Alex replied.

"Why? What do you need?"

"So we can figure out how in the hell to get out of here! Any ideas?"

"Perhaps...I was going through Judi's belongings and I found a huge stack of hundreds."

"US?"

"Pounds and Euros."

"So, what's your plan?"

"If I can either A: convince her to give me some of that cash, or B: discreetly 'relieve her' of it, we might be able to buy a one-way train ticket to Africa."

"I like that idea..."

"My clothes!" came a girl-Judi's-voice. "Who are you and why do you have my best dress!"

"Um...Alex, Darwin?" Eliza began, "You might want to run..."

"Good idea."

They dashed out, being chased by Eliza's roommate, "RUN!" Alex cried. Instincts kicking in, Alex reached beneath the dress he wore, and revealed his unsilenced P2K.

"What is that?" Darwin asked in horror as he stared as the weapon.

"Vengeance..." He fired two shots towards the girl who screamed and hid.

"What the hell?" they heard her cry.

"Have a taste of this!" he fired four more shots. By now, chaos reigned as the gunshots were heard.

"Alex!" Eliza said, running up to him, "You and Darwin go back to the stable, I'll pick you up when we're about to leave."

Eliza, alone as her roommate had left for the showers not five minutes ago, slowly opened the nightstand on Judi's side. Feeling dirty, but digging through Judi's belongings anyway, Eliza found what she was looking for...a roll of bills. Eliza counted out 200 pounds, or about 300 dollars, and stuffed them in her pocket.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Eliza froze as Judi appeared. "I thought you were..."

"I forgot my toothbrush. Now, may I ask why you are stealing from me?"

"Uh..."

"If you wanted a little cash, all you had to do was ask," Judi sat down on her bed and eyed Eliza cautiously, "What is wrong with you? Are you always a kleptomaniac?"

"No..."

"Then what is going on? Can I help you with anything?"

"A situation came up..."

"Hand me my money."

Eliza placed the bills in Judi's outstretched hand, she counted them and handed them back. "If you need them, you can have them, but, I need to know your intentions."

"It's complicated."

"Tell me."

With a sigh, Eliza told her everything that had happened, from the cub's kidnapping, to the Commander's and Darwin's stow away, and for her need to get back to Africa to track down the poachers. Once Eliza had finished telling her story, Judi said, "It's lucky I'm a trustworthy friend...and someone who's father is an intercontinental conductor for the tube."

Surprised, Eliza looked up.

"I can probably help lower the fare, but you can keep the money for boarding and food."

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome," Judi picked up the phone and cradled it in the crook of her elbow, as she dialed, she said, "Allow me to make a few phone calls, then you must set out tonight in order to make a successful escape and avoid detection by the campus security. If all goes well, you should be in the Congo by noon."

Eliza had to compliment her roommates help, through a few phone calls she had succeeded in booking her father's train for the small party, as well as the fare was only a measly £50. Best of all, the train was booked for a straight shot to the Congo. Alex and Eliza had to hurry though, the eclipse was supposed to occur in a day and a half.

Relying on Judi's handwritten instructions, the small party paid their fare, received their tickets, and boarded the train. It left as soon as the trio climbed on, and they were finally returning home. Darwin, was allowed to ride out of a cage...but in the luggage car, Alex and Eliza sat in the First Class car and chatted over the breakfast they ordered, and as they rode, the Terminator alliance had expanded and gained a new member.

Primary mission taken care of, and still a number of hours left before their destination, Alex set his cell phone alarm for roughly an hour before their ETA, he stretched back, and fell asleep.

Alex awoke an hour before his intended awakening. Eliza was staring out the window, and he smiled in amazement as the sun cast a brilliant light over the desert floor. "Look!" Eliza said, pointing out the window.

"A rhinoceros, tangled in a net was stumbling away. Eliza pulled the emergency cord, and ran outside and to the rhino's side. Alex and Darwin appeared behind her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Poachers...black helicopter."

Alarmed, Alex asked, "Any details made out?"

Weakly, the rhino shook his head.

"Oh no..." Alex began, "Shit!"

"What, what's wrong?" Eliza asked.

Alex then pulled something out of the animal's hide...a golden, snake-shaped dagger.

Eliza held the blade, deeply frightened, so the poachers who had taken Cheet, Tally, and Piermont were already hunting again. Grunting one final time, the rhinoceros laid down its head and died. "Excuse me, came a female voice from behind. Eliza and Alex turned to face the couple before them. The man stood tall, watching them while the woman ran to the rhino's side.

"Who did this?" The woman asked.

Eliza replied, "Poachers."

"Really?"

"Aye," Alex replied. He then showed the couple the knife, "The same ones that took something away from us. We want to hunt them down...and kill them."

"First," Eliza said, "We need to get to the Congo so we don't miss the migration."

"Congo?" The man asked, "We're actually heading there ourselves to watch the elephants."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can ride with us if you'd like."

"Okay, my name's Eliza and this is Alex."

"I am Sloan Blackburn, and this is my wife, Bree."

"Little girl?" The train conductor, emerging from the engine.

"Go ahead!" She said, "We got it from here. Thank you for your help!"

The conductor gave her a thumbs up and climbed back into the engine. Watching as the train left, Alex and Eliza were led to the couple's recreational vehicle. In the sky, the moon neared the sun.

The inside of the recreational vehicle owned by the couple was nice, but not fancy. It had a rustic charm to it, one that for some reason made Alex uneasy. "Mind the mess," Bree said. Alex looked around, but the place was spotless.

His sense of unsurity steadily increased as Alex sipped the tea Bree had made for him. He thought, _Something's not right..._

"So, what brings you to the Congo again?" Sloan asked.

"To watch the elephants during the eclipse," Eliza replied.

"Right, same reason we're going. Might as well rest up, we still have awhile."

The RV pulled into the thick jungle, parking alongside a trailer that had been painted in camouflage and hidden with palm leaves. Sloan uncovered the trailer and entered. Meanwhile, Bree glanced around uneasily.

Sloan emerged with a high-velocity, silenced sniper rifle. Together, Bree and Sloan dragged the sedated Alex and Eliza into the trailer and locked it. "Bree," he said, "Guard our 'visitors'."

"Make sure you score the biggest tusks for me."

"You know I will."

"Do you think those kids will succeed in killing us?"

"Nope," Sloan fingered his newly retrieved knife.

"Alex! Alex, wake up!"

The Commander opened his eyes as the voice rang out again.

"Alex! Help!"

He bolted into action, and was overjoyed to see Cheet and Tally in a cage.

"Commander!"

Alex rotated on his feet and saw Piermont. He worked on tearing the zip-tie that held his hands. Eliza wandered over to a bone saw on a desk and commenced cutting the plastic. Free, Alex picked the lock of Piermont's cage, and, throwing the door wide-open, embraced his dragon, "Jesus!" Alex said, "I'm so glad you're okay! But...why do you smell like urine?"

"Fuck you," Piermont muttered, but, tears streaming, hugged his rider.

Eliza kicked open the cage and Tally quickly hopped into her arms. However, Cheet climbed Alex's clothes and wrapped himself around his neck. "He likes you," Eliza said, "Maybe he will join your army."

"I want to, if I can avenge everyone who has to suffer like this," Cheet replied, hugging Alex tightly.

"Alex!" The Commander to where Eliza stood around the Control Center's monitors. The eclipse was beginning, and the elephants were beginning their march. "Hurry! We need to stop Bree and Sloan before they ambush those animals!"

"It's the jungle, they could be anywhere..."

"We need to try! You're the military leader, what would you do to snipe."

"Huh?"

Eliza pointed at the empty gun-rack, "There's space for a sniper rifle."

"Shit! They could be anywhere!"

"C'mon! We have no time to lose!"

Alex immediately set to work on unlocking the trailer door. Apparently, the lock had been busted by their captors to prevent escape. "Hurry, Commander!"

Through clenched teeth, Alex hissed, "I'm going as fast as I can!"

Bree, standing on the cliff near the parked trailer and recreational vehicle smiled widely and maliciously as the elephants grew closer. Into her radio, she said, "Get ready, we have about five minutes."

The reply was tinged with excitement, "I already am! I can already feel the money and taste the caviar!" Then, sobering, "How are our prisoners?"

"Still out I believe."

"Good."

"Got it!" Alex exclaimed, kicking open the door. He sped out, immediately tiptoeing behind various boulders, boxes, and trees for cover. He peered out, watching as the girl walked up and down the cliff...yet the guy was nowhere around. Silently, he advanced towards Bree, ducking behind whatever he could find.

He signed for the others to stay back as he approached her. Then, in a swift motion, he grabbed the barbed wire and wrapped it around Bree's neck. She fought back, struggling as the barbs of the makeshift piano wire dug deep into her neck. She then did a back flip behind Alex and wrapped her arms around the Commander's neck, dragging him down.

Alex jump backwards, landing on top of her. He did jumped up, doing a front flip as he faced her. She tried to throw jumping kicks at him. He dodged, countering by grabbing her leg and twisting it. A loud, brittle snap was heard, followed by the cocking of a pistol.

"On your knees," Alex hissed, standing over her as he held the pistol at her head.

Reluctantly, she followed orders, and Alex moved the pistol barrel so it was placed firmly against the bottom of her chin. Smiling sadistically, he said, "Goodnight you worthless bitch," and he pulled the trigger. Her head snapped back as a cloud of blood, tissue, and bits of skull emerged from the top of her head, splattered on the Commander, and she fell backwards. Alex reset the safety and holstered the P2K in its holster.

_One down..._ he thought grimly, _One to go..._

Alex trudged through the jungle, searching for any possible hiding places for a sniper aiming to shoot down the elephants as they approached the corner. The radio Alex had stolen from Bree's corpse buzzed, and Sloan, his voice filled with excitement said, "They're comin' 'round the corner!"

Alex, mimicking Bree's voice exactly (a new found ability) said, "That's nice hon, now, where are you hiding again?"

The reply was instantaneous, "About a quarter mile west of camp."

Eliza scaled down the cliff, hoping to stop the elephants' advance. "Stop!" she cried, "Stop! There's a sniper on the ridge trying to kill you! Turn around! Turn around!"

"What the hell?" came Sloan's exasperated voice, "They're _TURNING AROUND!_!"

Alex emerged from the jungle, spying Sloan laying against a boulder, scope pressed to his eyes. As he crept closer to the sniper, Alex called into his stolen radio...still sounding like Bree, "Maybe we should leave them alone?"

"Are you kidding! Why!"

Alex, now right behind the sniper, spoke in his normal voice, "Because I said so..."

"What?" Sloan turned around, only to be punched in the mouth by the Commander. He went down and immediately tried grasping Alex's ankles in an attempt to bring him down as well. Alex kicked him in the face, but Sloan managed to grab his leg and bring him down. Rolling around on the ground, their fists flew, and Sloan jammed his knife into Alex's back. Pain unfelt, Alex did not notice, and this only seemed to frighten the hunter even more.

They rolled around wrestling, until they rolled off the bluff and began rolling down a sharp incline that ended abruptly with a cliff. All the while they fought, as the edge grew closer and closer. "You're not taking me down THAT easily!" Alex hissed.

Finally, they hit the edge, and Sloan slid off, grabbing onto a root jutting from the ground. Below him, the elephants marched on. "Stop this!" he demanded, "It's not my fault!"

Alex, having removed the knife from his back and now using it to slow his descent, paused on the edge of the incline, hardly remaining on the tiny strip of flat land at its base. "Liar!" Alex cried, "You kidnapped my friends!"

"Ah! I was under orders!"

Sloan's grip lost and he plummeted a foot before Alex grasped his hand. Below the hunter was a three hundred foot drop that ended literally beneath the elephants' massive feet.

"End this charade! You can't win! Surrender now!"

"I can't!"

"Your wife is dead! You have no one pulling the strings now, Sloan!"

"What? You're lying!"

"A bullet to the brain she caught."

"NO! YOU BASTARD!"

Alex, fed up with the hunter, let go, and Sloan Blackburn plummeted. Body broken, but not dead, Sloan laid sprawled awkwardly on the ground, watching as his former target became his reaper. Alex watched as Sloan was trampled beneath the feet of the elephants. Smiling, Alex said, "Payback's a bitch...have fun in hell."

Alex scaled down the cliff, landing on packed earth as the eclipse passed. Alex and Eliza embraced as Piermont dove down and glided to the ground with the cubs and Darwin on his back. "We did it!" Alex cheered excitedly, "We stopped them!"

Suddenly, every elephant trumpeted in unison.

"Look!" Alex said, smiling, "They're thanking us!"

"Commander!"

"Rapid?" Alex was filled with joy as his team ran hugged him tightly.

"This is amazing!" Prancy said, watching as the elephants announced their thanks.

"Eliza?"

"Mom! Dad!" A families reunited, alliances built, and captive friends rescued, Alex realized they had achieved a lot, and he also realized how eager he was to sleep in a proper bed. He hoped they didn't have any more missions anytime soon.

"Today has been an amazing day as we are the first to record a phenomenon that occurs only once every 1000 years. An amazing sight we see as well as the amazing sound of hundreds of elephants all trumpeting in unison. A truly remarkable experience we have had the pleasure to witness. This is Nigel Thornberry from the jungles of Africa."

Alex and Eliza walked to the kopjes where Akela sat, depressed. Her remaining cubs desperately tried to attract her attention, but, distracted she stared towards the direction where she had last seen Tally and Cheet. "Akela?" Alex asked.

She paid him no mind. Tally and Cheet hopped out Eliza's and Alex's arms and ran towards their mother. "Mom!" Tally cried.

Akela abruptly turned and sped towards her cubs. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" The mother cheetah called.

"No problem," Alex and Eliza said, turning to leave.

"Wait! Alex!" The Commander turned to see Cheet run up to him.

"Yes, Cheet?"

"Can I come with you?"

Alex glanced at Akela, who was watching him closely. He noticed that she was nodding, apparently Cheet had first consulted his mother.

"Don't you want to stay here? With your family?"

"I want to be with you, Alex...to train with you...to go on all the adventures you go on."

"It's dangerous."

"I understand."

"More dangerous than those poachers."

"I know."

"You will see things that will haunt your sleep for eternity."

"I know, Alex."

"Are you sure?"

Cheet nodded vigorously, "Yes."

"Goodbye, Cheet..." Akela said, "Alex...take care of him."

"Will do Akela."

"Promise?"

"Aye."

Cheet climbed onto Alex's shoulder, and as the day grew long, they headed towards the sinking sun. Mission accomplished, and ready for the next obstacle.


	16. Chapter XV: Fallen Angels

_**Chapter XV**_**:**

**-''Fallen Angels''-**

**-Connorsville, Illinois-**

**-_21 October 2002_-**

**-_1544 Hours_-**

Halloween, a wonderful time of year, one where Alex and his soldiers could display their inner spook as they concentrated on completely transforming their bland home into a theatrical nightmare. Usually Alex tended to surprise his neighborhood with his over-the-top celebrations, but this year, he had something extra special planned.

Recently, he had discovered a previously unknown dream of running a theme park, but for numerous reasons, that dream was highly impractical, although, for anyone who knew Commander Alex Vaughn, he was known for transforming impractical ideas into plausible ones. This year, he decided he would create a small carnival, Halloween-themed of course, using his cherished "mental construction" ability.

The ability was more than handy, to physically create anything just by imagining its existence...every child's dream. Thanks to the mutation serum, this was a dream easily achievable, and Alex fully intended to make it happen. Although Halloween was still ten days away, and his dream park could be easily constructed within five minutes, his excitement and eagerness to achieve this dream overwhelmed his patience, and his first step was to 'borrow' the soccer field that was across the street from his home, and use it to build his carnival.

For the past several weeks, Alex had been confiding with the rest of Alpha Company in order to create this park. Even with their abilities, the park still required prior thinking and design to make the most out of it. All proceeds, Alex had decided, would go to the rapidly expanding Terminator Empire...

Another dream achieved...for years, General Plastro had dreamed of making the Tan Army a massive, worldwide army, but his greed and inability to allow compromises forced him to annex his neighbors, much to their chagrin. Because of this, whenever his forces would move in, unannounced, to an unoccupied region, they were usually met with much resistance, and the defending Green Army ready to engage.

What the Terminator Militia was doing, was accepting the slow expansion into an empire, substituting rapid occupation (where things could easily lose control anyway) in place of forming trusts, alliances, and friendships with their intended regions. With previous diplomacy made, and alliances established, the Terminator Militia was allowed to move in to occupy an area with little to no resistance. Along with these, Alex supported "co-leadership", in which Terminator-occupied regions would be maintained in control by a mayor, or a governor, or any other political body, this, in turn, took much stress off of Alex.

As the cool, Autumn air, perfumed with burned leaves and burning wood, filled the Commander's nostrils, he wandered across to the empty soccer field, ready to enact his plan. He hoped that one day he could make a permanent park, one that wasn't limited by seasons or leases, one that could be open year-round without problem. As far-fetched as this seemed, with "mental-construction", anything was possible.

Within the space of ten minutes, a relatively large, Halloween-themed amusement resort stood where an empty, post-season soccer field had been. Almost immediately, curious neighbors surrounded the area, trying to figure out how this was built so fast without their knowledge, Alex could sense their confusion, and he personally loved it.

Not seconds after its construction, Alex opened the park, and within the first hour, he had already made nearly four thousands dollars net profit. Amazed by the surprising income, Alex knew that he had to build a permanent park, and he knew that if that happened, hell, the Terminator empire would be worth millions, if not billions or trillions, of dollars.

It was a thought almost too good to pass up, but realistically, at this point of time, it was not a good idea. Alex had sword to himself that this park would nearly be a past-time as well as a trial run if he ever decided to build a permanent park in the future. But without a location entire owned by his army, a permanent location was impossible, and despite the large amount of cash in the bank, landowners were not too keen on selling massive plots of land to a military-run organization, especially if said organization was foreign (which, technically, it was) and said organization had a name like "Terminators" usually associated with the murderous cyborgs from the Arnold Schwarzenegger movies.

Yeah...not a good idea...at least...not at the moment.

Somehow, Alex would have to figure out how to acquire land not previously owned, but in a largely developed world, there was little he could do to find this never-before-owned land, it was, in essence, a wild goose chase.

Until he was able to do that, which, he might someday in the future, he would just have to be satisfied with what he had.

"Alex?" Crash called into his radio, "I need to see you, Rapid, and Cheet,please."

Alex, who had been riding in one of the roller coasters in his park (a wooden one with a red, black, orange, and yellow color scheme and affectionately called "Hellhound"), was more or less unhappy to have been pulled away. At the same time, however, he knew that this wasn't a mission, if so, ALL of Alpha Company would have been involved, not just the three. Usually, however, when Crash called him out, it was for a mission, as Crash was Alpha Company's "Case Manager" as they called him.

"Damn...okay, I'll be there momentarily."

"Roger, over and out."

Alex tentatively entered the house, Rapid and Cheet in tail. Rapid whispered, "Why in the hell do I have a feeling we're about to be deployed out on a mission again?"

"I don't know," Alex replied.

Cheet, showing off his mutated abilities, said, "I'm sensing you guys are anxious."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Alex replied bitterly.

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Oi..." Rapid said, "Cheet, what in the bloody hell are we gonna do with you?"

Crash stood in the kitchen, back turned to the Terminators as he stared outside the French doors and into the backyard. The entering trio took their seats at the kitchen table. Alex noted the open file laid on the table, and the mass of reports, aerial photographs, and stolen intelligence scattered around.

"Shit!" Alex swore, "I just fuckin' knew it."

"Welcome," Crash began, back turned to the group, "You might be wondering why I called you here?"

"A goddamn mission I assume," Rapid replied, embittered.

"Yes..."

"Better not be a goddamn alliance-builder."

"No, not 'AB' class, 'A'."

Cheet then interrupted, "What are you talking about?"

Alex telepathically told the cub, _AB means 'Alliance-Building', SD means 'Search-and-Destroy', A means 'Assassination', S means 'Sabotage', and E means 'Espionage'. There are others, but I can't recall at the moment._

_Thanks,_ the cub replied.

"'A' Class? Really!" Rapid asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Nice! Not another chaotic 'AB'."

"Who's the target?" Alex interrupted.

"General John Roberts."

"Really?" Alex asked, "We're gonna kill No-Tongue?"

"Aye," Crash replied.

"How in the hell are we gonna do that? We have no clue as to where he is hiding at."

"Easy," Crash replied, turning around to face his squadmates, "His headquarters, up by Chicago."

"How did you...?"

"Intelligence, and reconnaissance."

"Really?"

"Aye."

"Fill us in."

"Well, this project started shortly after your little escapade back in Christmasland, and we have finally managed to track down the LKA Headquarters and No-Tongue's hideout. You need to move quick though, No-Tongue isn't staying for long, he plans on moving out to a new, underwater HQ his army just recently completed construction."

"When?"

"November 5th is his intended date. Odds are though, once he realizes you boys are after him, he'll push it back."

"So what do we do?"

"Easy, we're gonna outfit you in covert ops equipment, you're going to infiltrate the compound and assassinate the general."

"How?" Rapid asked.

"Up to you," Crash began, "Get creative."

Crash passed copies of the file to the others, "This portfolio contains all the info you need to enact this mission. It holds everything, from guard positions during certain times of the day, to the time our General goes to bed at night. Your method of action is up to you, as long as you keep a low profile. I want this to be simple and clean. Move in, end No-Tongue's life, slip out, no questions, no suspicions."

"That's asking a lot...especially taking into consideration how trouble always travels with us, no matter where we go."

"Exactly, that's why we need to make up for that."

"Objectives?"

"Straightforward Alex, Infiltrate, Assassinate, Evacuate. There are, however, a few minor favors you could possibly do for us when we decide to launch our primary attack within the next couple of weeks."

"And what, exactly, is that."

"Y'know, wipe our their basic necessities."

"Communications?"

"Yep."

"Defenses?"

"Uh huh."

"Power?"

"Si...as long as you cause lasting damage. Our invasion isn't planned for November 11th."

"So when are we leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Who else is going?"

"Just you three."

"Piermont?"

"No."

"Prancy? Y'know...a little 'baptism by fire'?"

"No."

"Just us?"

"Yep."

"Damn."

"Ayup."

The Amtrak railroad was quite silent at a little past midnight. Alex had been informed that No-Tongue was to be arriving at his base via Amtrak, and so he waited. Although a few trains still ran at this hour, General John "No-Tongue" Roberts would more than likely be riding in an armored train. And the army-green, trapezoidal, steel cars would be a definite distinction from Amtrak's classic, boxy, silver-painted passenger cars.

Alex's primary goal was to derail the train, ambush, and to assassinate Roberts, get it done here and now so he could go home. Of course, things never went that easy, especially for members of the Terminator Militia, but Alex Vaughn was optimistic nevertheless.

Currently, Alex, Rapid, and Cheet hid in the weeds growing alongside the ballast elevating the rails. All three were wearing gillie suits and war paint, blending in as much as possible to the surrounding environment. Alex and Rapid had exchanged their AK47s for silenced Sten MKIIs, silenced, British WWII-era SMGs. Despite the downgrade, however, they still didn't mind. As long as it fired, and was at least relatively efficient, they didn't care.

Cheet, being quadrupedal and unable to wield an appropriate weapon, was satisfied with his natural weapons as a cheetah: teeth, claws, and speed.

Alex checked his watch, "Jesus Christ," he said, stretching and yawning, "How much longer will we have to wait for this damn train?"

"Hard telling," Rapid whispered, "Could be minutes, could be hours."

"Crash couldn't give us a timetable?"

"Nope."

"Dammit."

"My reaction exactly."

"Will you guys shut up before we're compromised!" Cheet hissed.

"We won't be compromised, Cheet," Alex said, "We are the only ones who know about this, aside from Crash. Our gillies are also blending perfectly with this weedy mush."

"I second that motion," Rapid replied, sticking a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

"Extinguish that crap before the glow gives us away...or sets your suit on fire..."

"Cheet," Rapid said, "These suits are inflammable for a reason."

"Yeah..." Alex replied, "To prevent guerrilla fighters from being set on fire by flamethrowers, not for someone to enjoy a square."

Rapid, lit cigarette smoldering between his lips, flipped Alex the bird.

"Oh, real mature Rapid."

The skunk shrugged.

They then heard a distinct whistle out in the distance.

"Sounds like our ride is here," Alex stated, "Get ready."

Rapid sneaked out of the cover of the ditch, planted C4 on the rails, and crawled back into the ditch, wiring the plastic explosive to a plunger they had hidden in the reeds.

"Wow," the skunk said, "This might actually go as planned for once!"

Suddenly, the trio felt the cold barrels of AK47s press against the back of their heads. "Stand!" came a gruff order.

"I stand corrected," Rapid said, "I probably should think about keeping my mouth shut...son of a bitch.''

Alex, Rapid, and Cheet were led, heads covered in burlap bags, through what seemed like miles of corridors to somewhere unknown. "I officially think we're fucked..." Rapid said.

"Shut up skunk," came a gruff male voice, and Rapid was painfully struck in the back of the head with the butt of one of the AK47s.

After they had been captured earlier that morning, they had been gagged, blindfolded, and forced to board the armored train. Once inside the train, they were escorted to the back of the train and thrown into a car. Their blindfolds and gags removed, they realized that they were in an old caboose, modified to be like a mobile prison. The windows had been spray-painted over with black paint, so they couldn't see out, and the power had been cut, so they had no light. Knowing the time only by Alex's watch, they were transported to somewhere unknown, then blindfolded and gagged once again as they were led out of the train and to wherever they were being held captive.

As they were forced to walk the corridors, unable to mark where they were going thanks to the burlap sacks blinding them, Alex could do nothing but pray for his and his team's safety, and for Crash or one of the others in his army to find and rescue him. Terminators only had one weakness...he just hoped that No-Tongue didn't know about it.

The sacks were removed, and they were forcefully thrown into a tiny prison cell that reeked of mildew and death. Through the dim light, Alex could make out a large cluster of bullet holes in the back cell wall, and a massive, maroon stain that he could almost guarantee was not spilled prison pudding.

Soon, the heavy, steel door was closed, and all light was instantly cut off. Sitting, cuffed, in piercing darkness, Alex could make out a small voice saying, "Alex?"

"Yeah Rapid?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, man...we'll get outta here...don't worry."

_God help us..._

General John 'No-Tongue' Roberts sat at the table in his dining room, eating his lunch, when several of his guards entered and said, "We got 'em."

"Good," No-Tongue replied, "I want you to bring them in."

"Yes, sir," the guards saluted, but No-Tongue waved them off.

"Hold on though."

"Sir?"

"Bring them in now."

"Yes sir."

Crash paced around the house, cell phone to his ear, praying Alex would pick up. No such luck, swearing, he then tried dialing Rapid. When none of the trio answered, Crash called General Elliot, over in Fort Ozark.

"The hell you want, Bandicoot?" Elliot asked.

"Sir, we may have a...minor...situation."

"What's going on?"

"I've lost all radio contact with the Commander."

"You sent them out over to the LKA headquarters, correct?"

"Aye, but I haven't received any sort of reply, I feel as if something bad has happened to them."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Is there anyone you can track them?"

"The tracer implants might pick up a signal, but, the technology is touchy. If they aren't at the ideal distance from our satellite, we won't pick them up."

"Can you try?"

"Yes I can."

Silence, then, with a sigh, Crash said, "_May_ you try?"

"Yes Sarge, I will."

From the other side of the line, Crash could hear Elliot inputting key strokes.

"Son of a bitch..." he heard the general mutter.

"I take it nothing?" Crash asked, dread filling him.

"Nada."

"Crap! The hell do we do?"

"Nothing we _can_ do except to wait for radio contact."

"If something happened to them..."

"Yeah, I understand that, but Crash, we can't do anything. Just pray, Alex can figure out a way to open contact, or for him to get into an ideal position for our satellite to pick up information on his tracer."

"Alright, thanks Elliot."

"No prob, kid."

Alex was hardly dozing when there came the jiggling of a lock, and the heavy steel door opened. Light poured into the cell, and Alex had to shield his eyes from the blinding light. "Come on, let's go," the guard replied in a disgusted voice.

Several guards moved in, and the trio were picked up and led through more endless corridors. "The hell are we going?" Rapid asked.

"To visit your executioner," the guard replied bitterly.

Alex, Cheet, and Rapid were forcefully led through the miles of corridors, not knowing where they were going, and even though they knew they weren't supposed to, they couldn't help but be afraid of what lay before them. Of the three, only Cheet had been in a situation at least remotely similar to this, and even that was a tea party compared to what the LKA could do to them. The LKA had antagonized them since their beginnings...would they be the ones that oversaw the Terminator Militia's downfall?

Alex didn't know, he could do little but pray.

They were led into a massive dining hall, where General No-Tongue himself sat in a throne-like chair at the head of the table, happily feasting from a wide variety of breads, cheeses, meats, fruits, vegetables, and desserts. No-Tongue, mouth full, motioned the Terminators to sit, but they stood still, eyes narrowed. A guard painfully prodded Alex's back with the barrel of his AK47, and Alex reluctantly seated himself beside the General...the one who had turned his own soldier against the Commander.

Rapid sat to No-Tongue's left, across the table from Alex, and Cheet sat to Alex's right. Terminators seated, and salivating at the sight of the delicious food and realizing the fact that they hadn't eaten since the previous night, No-Tongue motioned for his guards to leave. Reluctantly, they did, and soon, only Alex, Cheet, Rapid, and the general remained in the dining hall.

For several minutes, the general made a show of feasting on the meal, and he motioned for the Terminators to do the same. Knowing very well that somehow, this was rigged, that the food on their plates was ether drugged or poisoned, Alex telepathically instructed his soldiers to avoid so much as touching the table.

Finally speaking with a mouth full of food, No-Tongue said, "Now, now Mr. Vaughn, no need to hide your conversations from me. I can hear every word you say...or rather...think. Not hungry?"

The Terminators all shook their heads.

"Awww, what a shame. Such a waste of perfectly good food."

"The hell you want No-Tongue?" Alex asked, his voice tinted with malice.

"Ah! So the Great Commander Alex Vaughn can speak after all!"

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, Commander, don't be that way."

"What do you want?"

"To negotiate."

"I'd rather die at your hand than negotiate with scum like you."

"Hey, hey! Uncalled for, I'm simply trying to be diplomatic."

"Oh yeah, as if taking captives is a diplomatic act."

"Some methods work better than others."

"Yes, but kidnapping a high-ranking soldier is considered an act of war...actually, kidnapping ANY soldier of ANY rank is considered an act of war to most civilized societies."

"Allow me to speak, Commander, then you can be on your way."

"Fine."

"Allow me to propose a deal, The Terminator Militia's official surrender and disbanding, the relinquishment of all your assets, and you walk out of here free men...and...animals."

"Hell no!" Cheet exclaimed.

"And if we don't?" Alex replied.

"Simple really, I have you all executed for treason."

"You can go fuck yourself, General. I refuse to do ANY bidding with bottom feeders such as yourself. Scum like you deserve to rot in shallow, unmarked graves."

The General, obviously angered, slammed his fist against the table, shaking and spilling several bowls of food. "If you don't stop your petty name calling, I'll have you killed right now."

"Do your worst you son of a bitch!"

"GUARDS!"

The guards returned, "Sir?"

"Take these ungrateful bastards back to the cell until I can figure out what to do with them!"

-_7 Days Later..._-

Seven days...seven days the Commander, Cheet, and Rapid had been missing. Crash, unwilling to surrender, didn't stop searching, but also was fearing the worst. If they were captured, they would most surely be dead. Even if they were captured and weren't dead, they would be damaged beyond repair by the torture they would have to have suffered through. Crash found himself wondering, if they had been captured, and they were being tortured, what information would No-Tongue want to extract from them? And how much would they undergo before one or all three broke?

Crash didn't know, but he couldn't help but wonder. As the day dragged on, Crash received the call he had been waiting for since the Commander failed to report on their successful sabotage and infiltration. He answered it, relieved to hear Elliot in an oddly cheery mood, "Good news, Bandicoot."

"What?"

"We picked up a hit on Alex's tracker."

"Really? Where?"

"The signal was faint, but we are guessing they are somewhere in the Chicago area."

"Chicago is so large it's in two states, care to specify?"

"All I can tell you is that they are somewhere along the Illinois banks of Lake Michigan."

"So, it has to be a massive base, hiding in plain sight?"

"Or something that could be a base, but hide as something else."

"Like?"

"Like a max security prison...hold on, Bandicoot, I'll get back to you momentarily."

Elliot hung up, and Crash was trembling with anxiety. Although no more than five minutes passed before Elliot called again, it felt like hours to the nervous bandicoot.

"Okay, I might have pinpointed our leader's location."

"What?"

"I triangulated the three separate hits I picked up since you sent our guys out on this mission, and I searched the buildings in that general area for anything that can successfully hide a military operation."

"And?"

"And I think I found our base."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense! Tell me!"

"Anthony Henson Correctional Facility, a max sec prison that closed down in 1987 on account of the dangerous state of disrepair the prison was in. It says here that in late 1997, a man by the name of 'Richard Browning', a quote 'shady man in a black cloak', bought out the prison and began some controversial renovations."

"1997...around the same time as the Terminators' and the LKA's formations..."

"Exactly, and also, 'Richard Browning' is the name of No-Tongue's grandfather, who died in 1978 of a stroke."

"Sounds like our guy."

"Ayup."

"Shall I assemble a rescue party?"

"To hell with that! Assemble a whole goddamn invasion force. Tear that bastard down at the same time."

"Is that an order?"

"Aye."

"Sir yes sir."

"Wake up you disgusting worms!" came an angry, booming voice. The cell door of the solitary confinement cell opened widely, and light poured into the dark room. Alex, Cheet, and Rapid awoke, blinded by the bright light.

Alex and his soldiers were forcefully picked up and dragged out of the cell and towards the, throne room, as could be safely said of the room where General No-Tongue sat like a king. Inside the throne room, the trio was thrown to the ground, and they were forced to bow. Like a king sentencing a criminal to death, No-Tongue ordered that the kneeling Terminators' torture continue. Witnessed by the general, the guards began whipping the Terminators with barbed straps of leather. Immediately after this beginning, the next method began, and they were beat with metal baseball bats. After this set of torture, No-Tongue ordered the beating to cease, and he told the trio, "Now, cooperate, or you will pay!"

"Fuck you!" Rapid said, drawing out the 'F' sound as he tried to intensify his weakened voice.

Smiling sadistically, No-Tongue said, "You stubborn bastard. Continue!"

The next method of torture was carried out, as Alex saw the guards withdraw large, silver-bladed Bowie knives. They began slicing the trio, cutting them, everywhere. Every slice burned with a hellish fire, every slice caused them to scream and cry in pain, even Alex, who was seasoned after years of service.

"Stop!"

The blades, stopped, causing intense prayers of gratitude to erupt from the trio.

"Now! Will you cooperate?"

"Never!" Alex hissed, spitting at the general.

He turned to the guards, who were now pouring molten silver into ladles, "Continue!"

Alex let out a wail of pain as the first ladle of molten silver was thrown onto his scarred body.

Crash clutched his burning torso, again, more pain. "Why?" he asked Prancy, his second-in-command, "Why do we have to feel their pain?"

Prancy, desperately trying to ignore the pain, stated, "Because, to understand their pain, is to better understand each other and each others needs, feelings, and emotions...in essence..."

"...Strengthening the bond."

"Exactly."

Crash then turned to Piermont, in his human form, "Pierre! How much time until we get to Chicago?"

"Uh..." Piermont checked his watch, "About 45 minutes."

_Jesus_, Crash thought, wincing as another spike of pain tore throughout his body, _I hope we have that long..._

He could feel their pulses weakening as the tortures they were undergoing edged them closer to death. _God,_ he prayed, _Let them at least last until we can help them..._

"C'mon!" Crash called to his gathered troops, "Let's kick these bastards where it hurts, and let's end the LKA forever!"

"URA!" called the assembled mass.

"We are less than five minutes from our destination, when we arrive, wait for my signal. Upon my signal, shell the place and move in! Take no prisoners! Show no mercy! Ura!"

"URA! URA! URA!" came the chant from the masses, "URA! URA! URA! UUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAA!"

Alex collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. He bled from numerous injuries, all inflicted by silver. It was a wonder that he or any of the others was still alive. _God...stop this...please_, he silently prayed.

"Will you cooperate?" No-Tongue asked again.

"Never...in my life!"

"Continue!" he ordered.

Crash looked upon the massive compound, their destination. For years they had searched for No-Tongue's location, for years they wanted to kill him, and now, the taste of victory was sweet on the bandicoot's tongue. If only Alex and the others imprisoned within the walls could survive their tortures for another ten or twenty minutes, they could be safely pulled out.

The bandicoot then turned to his massive invasion force, over 300 tanks and tank crews, 1500 troops, and 100 pieces of artillery, as well as 50 bombers and fighters on call if needed. Surely the LKA couldn't stand a chance against such a large force. Then again, the LKA had been known to somehow escape even the direst of situations. "Show no mercy!" Crash said into his radio, "Let's finish this once and for all...ATTACK!"

"Will you cooperate?"

"Go crawl into a pit and die!" Cheet hissed, "We will never surrender to you!"

No-Tongue nodded to his guards, "Kill them."

As the guards approached, silver-bladed machetes in hand, a great explosion rocked the compound. "What the hell?"

The LKA High Command looked out as a large invasion party made their preliminary attacks. No-Tongue spotted at least one hundred balls of fires arch in the sky and come down onto the compound. "No!" he hissed, "The Terminators have found our compound! Exterminate the Terminators."

"Yes sir!"

Another artillery barrage struck the building holding the throne room, and the room collapsed in on itself. The explosion sent Alex flying across the room, where he was immediately buried by rubble from the collapsing ceiling. No-Tongue crawled out of the debris, walked over, and began dragging the unconscious Cheet and Rapid into the hall with him.

Alex, meanwhile, remained beneath the rubble...unconscious.

"URA!" Crash exclaimed, and another artillery barrages slammed into the compound. "Good!" he shouted into his radio, "Let's move in! STORM THE GATES!"

"URA!" the mass assembled into a dense line, ready to mass-attack the compound gates.

"CHARGE!" Crash commanded.

"URA! URA! _UUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAA_!" The forces cried as they charged the gates of the fortress. Suddenly, the staccato of automatic fire sounded as the LKA's HMG fired into the onslaught of soldiers. The mass of troops was too much though, and the Terminators plowed to the gate, overwhelming the guards and entering the prison.

Alex slowly opened his eyes, dazed, he tried to remember what happened. His body burned mercilessly, and he suddenly remembered where he was and why. He picked himself up and began stumbling across the throne room, exiting and following a trail of boiling blood. He remembered that silver had a dangerous chemical reaction to the serum within the blood, causing the blood to boil, and that was why it was fatal to mutants.

Seeing the boiling blood, Alex knew it could only belong to a mutant, it could only belong to someone who had been mutated with the Terminators' serum, it could only belong to either Cheet or Rapid, or both. Around Alex, the building violently shook as the attack continued. Busted lights shot sparks into the halls, and two feet of water flooded the corridors, shooting from busted pipes. Alex trudged through the cold water and collapsed and destroyed hallways, following the blood trail. Eventually, he found a crossroads with an identification sign. An arrow, pointing left, said "Armory" and an arrow, pointing right, read "Hanger".

The blood trail led towards the hanger, so Alex followed.

He entered, and the voice of No-Tongue rang throughout the eerily quiet air, "Nice of you to join us."

Alex stared, frozen in place as he stared at the General, who, throwing a bound Cheet into a plane he stood by, held a bound Rapid, on his knees, at gunpoint. Alex could see that No-Tongue was holding his pistol to the back of Rapid's head, and his finger was depressing the trigger lightly.

"Now," the general began, "Put down your weapons, or I will shoot."

Alex hesitated.

Cocking the pistol and causing the weakened skunk to flinch, No-Tongue repeated, "Put down your weapons NOW!"

Alex knelt and placed all of his weapons onto the ground.

"Now, slide them over to me..."

He did.

"Put your hands up, and get down on your knees!"

Alex did as he was told.

"Dammit Alex! Don't hesitate! Kill this sumbitch!"

"Quiet skunk!" The general hissed, pressing the pistol barrel tighter to the back of Rapid's head."

"Alex!" Rapid yelled, "Kill him! You might never get another chance!"

"Silence or I will shoot!" When Rapid immediately silenced, the general, smiling maliciously, spoke up, "The skunk wishes not to die, that's why he silenced. If you're feeling lucky, Commander, shoot me, I welcome it, but I guarantee our friend here dies, too."

"He'll kill me anyway! Kill him Alex!"

"No Rapid..." Alex said solemnly.

Crash and his rescue squad charged into the throne room, finding and following the still-boiling blood towards the hangar. "C'mon!" Crash said, "We're getting close!"

"Kill him already, Alex! Don't worry, even if he does kill me, everything will be okay..." Here, Rapid's voice broke, and Alex was heartbroken to realize the beast was struggling not to cry.

"I can't, Rapid..."

"Freeze!" Crash commanded as he entered the hangar, immediately kneeling and taking aim at the general.

His rescue party of thirty joined him, and the general, seemingly unthreatened by the 30 AK47 barrels aimed at his head, said, "Drop the guns, or I'll shoot the skunk."

Reluctantly, the rescue party did.

"Good..." No-Tongue muttered, very good.

Cheet, bound by rope ties inside the cockpit of the general's plane, took the distraction between the general and the rescue party as an opportunity to escape. Quickly, he set to work on twisting his paws out of the ropes, and after several moments of violent twisting and popping his limbs' joints, one of his paws was free. Immediately, he set to work on freeing his other paws, and once he was free, he popped his joints back into place, and watched as the general began backing into the plane.

Anger rising, Cheet charged and attacked the general, digging his claws in No-Tongue's back. No-Tongue let out a cry of surprise and pain and pulled the trigger of the gun. In a burst of blood and gore, Rapid fell limply to the ground.

"No! _RAPID_!" Alex cried.

Swearing, No-Tongue slammed his back-and the cub-into the wall of the plane. Cheet, dazed by the impact, loosened his grip. The general reached behind, ripped the cheetah off his back and slammed the cub's head against the wall of the plane, throwing the limp cub across the room. Cheet hit the ground and slid to a stop near the downed skunk.

Action was imminent as the Terminators immediately retrieved their weapons and retaliated, firing upon the general and his plane. Sparks flew as the bullets ricocheted off of the metal fuselage and the general climbed inside, shutting the door and engaging the twin-mounted Gatling mini-guns.

"Hit the decks!" Alex ordered, and they jumped down as the bullets whizzed overhead and the plane turned inside the hangar. Once the guns faced away from the soldiers, they were back up, standing, firing upon the plane. Sparks flew, but the plane continued.

Alex reached over and struck the button to close the hangar door, it didn't budge. "You can't win!" came the general's voice over the radio he had stolen from Rapid, "You think you might have stopped me. Ha! You are wrong! Dead wrong! You cannot win, I will personally oversee your demise! You will not succeed! The skunk was merely the first of many!"

"Let's see you get out of that plane and tell us to our faces!"

"I would rather not. Have fun in hell, Alex."

"You stupid fucker, you think you can succeed?"

"I already have."

His plane took to the skies and shot out of the hangar. Alex watched, his fury more powerful than he had ever felt before."

Suddenly, Terminator anti-aircraft weapons fired upon the plane. It rocked in the air, and the general peeked outside his window, _"Shit!"_ He swore as he saw fire spewing from the stub that used to be his wing.

In the air, he tried doing complex maneuvers to outmatch the AA guns, but with the missing wing, his movements were slow and awkward. He let loose a scream of fury as his plane, engulfed in flame, began to go down. In the radio, he screamed, "YOU _FUCKERS_!" As his plane exploded in the air, and his radio became static.

In a massive ball of fire, General John "No-Tongue" Roberts, single leader of the LKA and longtime oppressor of the Terminator Militia, was no more.

Happy at the general's death in what could safely be called 'poetic justice', Alex immediately felt his new primary objective sink in. "Rapid!" He cried, running to the fallen hero. He collapsed at Rapid's side as blood pooled around him.

"Rapid...oh no...oh God no..."

Alex grabbed his paw and felt as his normally strong grip faded into nothingness. The skunk took one stunned look at his CO and friend, and, without a sound, his head rolled to the side as his eyes lost their shine, and he died. "Rapid! Rapid!"

No reply.

"_MEDI__C_!"

Crash appeared behind Alex and immediately began trying to resuscitate the fallen hero. Alex watched in horror as their attempts to bring Rapid back proved insignificant, and the pooled blood began to bubble and boil. _What a painful way to go..._ Alex thought, _Rapid...God bless you..._a

Alex bowed his head as Crash stopped trying to bring him back. It was too late...Rapid was gone.

Alex stood and walked to the open hangar door where debris from the destroyed plane still rained down.

"Argh!" In his fury, Alex picked up a massive engine block and tossed it through the open door and into the lake approximately 30 yards from the hangar. Piermont, Crash, Prancy, and the rest of the Terminators comforted their crying Commander, all affected by the loss of a brother...and a friend.

_Goodbye Rapid, God bless your spirit and grant you an easy passage...Goodbye..._

-**END**-

_The Story Continues in..._

_**''The Terminators: Army of Legend – Volume II [2002 - 2007]''**_


End file.
